Perfume de Maçã!
by pcwinter
Summary: "Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha nossa vã filosofia" WS. E sim, existe felicidade e verdade em coisas simples, em gestos simples, e em amizades verdadeiras. Tudo de que precisamos é acreditar...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I: Linda Tão Linda!**

_ Bella meu bem, acorde _ sua mãe entrou no quarto, afastando as cortinas e indo beijá-la no rosto _ daqui a pouco o JB passa aqui e você vai se atrasar.

_ Ai mãe, eu estava sonhando com o sol. _ disse se espreguiçando, sentou na cama e afastou as cobertas.

_ Meu anjo, eu sei que isso é ótimo, mas eu sei também que você não vai querer chegar atrasada na aula, e depois também tem aula de patins, de artes, de...

_ Eu entendi mamãe. E já estou indo. Se o JB chegar pede pra me esperar ok? _ ela foi em direção ao seu banheiro, e escutou a mãe saindo do quarto e concordando.

Fez sua higiene matinal e tomou um banho. Adorava sonhar com o sol, o mar, e tudo o mais que trazia lembranças alegres para ela. Sempre que tinha esses sonhos acordava mais disposta para o dia. Apressou-se em colocar uma roupa quente, e sapatos confortáveis, não queria fazer seu amigo esperar mais do que o necessário. Já que seu irmão, não estava na cidade para levá-la à escola, precisava pegar carona.

Escovou seus longos cabelos com esmero, passou um gloss, seu perfume preferido, e maquiou seus olhos. Estes eram o que ela mais gostava em si. Marcando bem no contorno. Pegou a mochila em cima da cadeira de estudos, seus óculos escuros, que estavam no lugar de sempre, e seguiu para a escada, descendo com cuidado cada degrau. Escutou uma buzina e pediu a mãe uma maçã. Iria comendo pelo caminho mesmo, e depois comeria na escola mais alguma coisa. Saiu para a manhã fria e chuvosa da cidade, e seu amigo abriu a porta do carona para que ela entrasse.

_ Bom dia luz do dia. Dormiu bem?

_ Bom dia JB. É claro que eu dormi bem.

_ Eu queria ter sempre esse seu humor de manhã Bella. Em plena segunda-feira, é uó. Mas deixa eu te contar, você soube que vamos receber alunos novos na nossa famigerada escola?

_ Não sabia, você sabe que eu estava super ocupada esse fim de semana. Mas me conta quem são?

O assunto seguiu alegre até chegarem à escola. Seu amigo tinha o dom para deixá-la sempre feliz, sorriam de tudo e de todos. Piadas e exagero era o ponto forte do amigo. Eles se conheciam desde sempre, e foi amor a primeira vista. Como irmãos que são separados ao nascimento, se entendiam melhor do que tudo. Os dois tinham segredos e vontades, e passavam boa parte dos dias sonhando em ter um futuro brilhante. Quando chegaram, ela desceu e esperou seu amigo estacionar. Foi difícil imaginar como seria os alunos novos, já que na cidade nunca tinham novidades, ela sentiu um pouco de pena do que provavelmente essas pessoas passariam. Porque se fosse ela, com certeza não iria gostar.

_ Vamos minha flor, que eu ainda tenho que passar na secretaria e encarar a cara de fuinha da Sra. Cope. Você acredita que ela me dedou para o diretor só por que me viu fora da sala no horário de aula?

_ E o que você fazia fora da sala?

_ Bom, você sabe o Taylor? _ ela acentiu e ele continuou _ então, ele havia me convidado para tomar uma coca naquela lanchonete da esquina. E claro que eu não iria perder. Mas daí a mal amada da Sra. Cope, me viu e me fez voltar para a sala. E garantiu que aquilo não passaria impune. Vaca mal caráter.

_ Eu sinto muito meu amigo. Mas você sabe como ela é. O melhor a fazer é ir logo lá e rezar para o diretor não te dar uma suspensão. Afinal se você não vier na aula, como eu fico?

_ Então é só para isso que eu sirvo né? _ ele fez cara de bravo, mas no fundo sabia que a amiga estava brincando.

_ Lógico que não JB _ ela conseguiu dizer depois de rir _ você sabe que eu te amo. Mas eu não podia deixar de zuar com sua cara. Vai lá, eu vou pegar meus livros no meu armário e já vou pra sala.

_ Quer ajuda? Eu posso passar lá mais tarde.

_ Não. Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito. Dessa vez eu não irei errar o caminho. Beijos e boa sorte.

_ Se cuida gata. Até o intervalo.

Beijando-se no rosto os amigos se despediram e cada um foi para um lado. Ele preocupado com uma possível suspensão por tentar matar aula, e ela concentrada no caminho até o armário.

Achou seu armário, pegou tudo o que precisava e tomou o caminho da sala. Teria aula extra de Ciências naquele dia, por conta disso ficaria sem a carona do amigo para voltar para casa. Claro que mais tarde ligaria para sua mãe e ficaria tudo bem. Mas em sua pressa para não chegar atrasada na sala, não ouviu os passos que se aproximavam também apressados.

Ele vinha pelo corredor de sua nova escola, repassando novamente quais as salas que teria aula naquela manhã chuvosa. Nunca em seus dezessete anos, sentiu-se tão perdido e tão para baixo, como naquele dia. Mais uma mudança, mais uma nova vida. Mais uma cidade para se habituar. Não estava feliz, essa era a verdade. Distraído ele mais _sentiu_ do que _viu_ o impacto contra seu peito.

_ Hei. Não olha por onde anda não...? _ o restante de sua reclamação ficou presa em sua garganta quando viu a garota caída no chão e rodeada de livros. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos, e o rosto estava corado devido à queda. Não pôde ver seus olhos, pois estavam cobertos por óculos escuros.

_ Me desculpe. Eu estou tão distraída hoje que nem percebi você vindo... _ ela disse enquanto procurava todas as suas coisas espalhadas pelo chão, bolsa, livros e cadernos. Ele resolveu conseguiu sair do torpor e ajudar a garota _ é que eu tenho duas aulas que não era para ter hoje. Então estou meio perdida.

_ Sem problemas. Eu também não vi você. Como sou novo aqui, também estou meio perdido hoje.

_ Ah claro. Você deve ser o _aluno_ novo _ claro que ela, e todos na cidade e escola sabiam da chegada da família do novo médico. Com algum esforço, ela conseguiu juntar tudo em um único monte, e o ergueu nos braços com a ajuda do garoto e equilibrando brilhantemente _ e então, já sabe qual aula vai ter agora?

_ Deixa eu ver... _ ele folheou o horário e respondeu meio na dúvida _ acho que é história, sala 12. E você?

_ Bom você está no caminho certo, é nessa direção. Eu tenho artes, sala 5, que é para lá _ disse apontando por cima do seu ombro _ a propósito, sou Isabella _ estendeu uma mão na direção do rapaz desconhecido, mas que cheirava tão bem.

_ Edward _ eles se cumprimentaram, e sentiram um formigamento fora do comum nas pontas dos dedos _ bom, a gente se vê então Isabella.

_ Claro, mas por favor me chame de Bella, sim? _ ela sorriu, e aquele sorriso quase o fez pedir para acompanhá-la até sua sala.

_ Tudo bem, Bella. _ disse sorrindo também.

Ela se virou para ir no sentido oposto ao dele. Onde a ordem numérica das salas era decrescente. Quando ele conseguiu tirar os olhos dela e virou para seguir em direção à sua sala, notou que havia um papel no chão. Deveria estar no meio dos livros dela. Ele pegou a folha e olhou o que estava escrito, mas não viu _escrita_, e sim pontos em alto relevo, ficou olhando em silêncio por alguns instantes e imaginou se estaria vendo direito, ou se aqueles sinais no papel era o que ele estava pensando que era.

_ Hei! Bella _ ele deu uma corridinha para alcançá-la, já que esta estava um pouco distante. Ao ouvir seu nome ela parou e se virou na direção da voz dele _ acho que essa folha é sua.

_ Folha? _ ela disse entendendo a mão para pegar.

_ Sim. Mas eu não entendi uma coisa... _ novamente ele olhou aquele pedaço de papel e ficou em dúvida _ isso é Braille? Nós temos aula disso também? _ ele deu o papel na mão dela e esperou a resposta.

_ Sim, e não. Sim isto é Braille. E não, nós não temos aula _disso_ _ ela disse e esperou pela réplica que não demorou muito.

_ Mas você sabe ler isso? Quero dizer, você entende? _ ele se recusava a perguntar o que queria perguntar.

_ Eu _só_ posso ler se for assim Edward. _ ela foi direta na resposta. Mas sorriu em seguida quando quase pôde ouvir o estalo de entendimento na cabeça dele.

Claro que ele escutou errado, ele queria acreditar que tinha escutado errado. Seria possível isso? Ela era... Não, ele não iria dizer aquilo. Ela deveria estar brincando.

_ Não. Eu não estou brincando _ ele tinha dito aquilo em voz alta? Tosco _ se os meus livros não forem assim, em Braille, eu não os leio.

_ Mas... você... quero dizer, agora a pouco eu... _ ele estava todo enrolado nas palavras, e passava as mãos nos cabelos. Um sinal de nervoso.

_ Hei, calma. Está tudo bem. Todos ficam assim no primeiro momento. Mas te garanto que você se acostuma.

_ Eu não sabia. Me desculpe por antes, quando eu disse aquilo sobre _não enxergar_ _ ele estava se sentindo um otário.

_ Sem problemas. Mas eu posso te garantir que eu _vejo_ melhor do que muitas pessoas por aí. Fica frio Ok? E agora vamos estudar _ ela sorriu mais uma vez, e virou-se para ir à sua sala, mas nem tinha dado dois passos quando ele fez a pior pergunta que ela gostaria de ouvir.

_ Você quer que eu te ajude a achar sua sala? _ Ela sabia que ele não tinha dito aquilo por mal. Portanto respirou fundo e respondeu _olhando_ em sua direção.

_ Eu sei _me virar _Edward. Fique tranqüilo e até mais.

Sem dar mais entrada para conversa, ela se foi. Sabia que tinha feito uma merda, mas foi mais forte que ele. Nunca em sua vida tinha convivido com uma pessoa... Não ele não iria dizer. Para ele, era normal querer ajudar. Não era? Mas Ela parecia não precisar de nenhum tipo de ajuda. Ainda ficou olhando enquanto ela foi tranqüila pelo corredor principal, andando graciosamente com aquele monte de livros, e sem titubear entrou na sala cinco. Ficou estático tentando entender como ela havia feito aquilo.

Saindo dos seus devaneios, notou que estava mais que atrasado, e se perguntou se o professor iria lhe dar uma advertência logo no primeiro dia de aula. Merda. Correu pelo corredor e achou a sala doze. Olhou pela janelinha que tinha na porta e notou que o professor não tinha chegado. Entrou e todos pararam de falar e olharam para ele. Todos. Sem exceção. Ele sabia o efeito que causava nas pessoas. Nos homens inveja. Nas mulheres cobiça.

Sim por que não é todo dia que se vê um rapaz de dezessete anos, com um e oitenta de altura, oitenta kg muito bem distribuídos e mantidos com corridas matinais e muito exercício e esportes. Ele praticava qualquer coisa, basquete, vôlei, futebol, entre outros. E tinha imensos olhos verdes, mais parecidos com duas esmeraldas. Mas sua marca registrada eram os cabelos ruivos e despenteados, ou como sua mãe e irmã diziam: "sem controle". Ele se dirigiu ao fundo da sala, cumprimentando alguns poucos alunos com meneios de cabeça.

Sentou na última carteira, por dois motivos. Um: por ele ser o mais alto da sala, e não querer tapar a visão dos demais, dois: por querer ter privacidade. Sim ele era uma pessoa anti-social. Não gostava de fazer amigos. Pois no fundo sempre que se apegava à alguém, tinha que mudar de novo de cidade. Seu pai como médico vivia recebendo propostas de trabalho. Mas ele não era qualquer médico, estudava o desempenho de células tronco, e suas vantagens para o tratamento de diversas doenças, e defeitos genéticos. O mesmo já tinha ganho diversos prêmios, e com isso vinha a fama. Mas quem mais sofria com isso era seu filho, ou seja, ele. Sua mãe e irmã, gostavam dos holofotes, mas ele nunca gostou. O que mais queria era ter o pai em casa o tempo todo, e não sempre fazendo cursos, especializações, sem nenhum tempo para a família. Fora todas as mudanças de cidade. Que chegavam a ser duas ou três vezes por ano.

_ Bom dia turma. Desculpe o atraso.

O professor Dillan Spencer, como ficou sabendo ser seu nome, chegou com meia hora de atraso, e por isso não pediu para que o _aluno novo_ fosse à frente da classe se apresentar. Isso também ele detestava. O professor só disse seu nome para a turma e deu continuidade na aula. O assunto ele já sabia, na escola anterior estava mais adiantado. Pelo menos em uns três módulos. A aula passou rapidamente. E quando o sinal tocou os alunos saíram para procurar suas demais aulas. Ele olhou em seu horário e viu que seria literatura, sala 7.

_ Olá novato. Sou Brian Felps, e esse aqui é Matt Cliver _ um rapaz quase da mesma altura que ele se apresentou, era loiro com os cabelos até os ombros, todo despojado, com calças rasgadas no joelho e camisa preta, estilo roqueiro. O segundo garoto era moreno e mais baixo, mas também parecia simpático _ e então que aula tem agora?

_ Edward. E tenho... literatura.

_ É a nossa também. Vamos lá. E então o que esta achando da cidade? Você veio de onde mesmo?... _ eles foram tagarelando até a outra sala. Ele só respondia o que lhe era perguntado. Não tinha interesse de saber sobre os outros. E mesmo prestando atenção nos garotos, sua mente teimava em lembrar-se da garota de mais cedo.

Depois, também foi apresentado a mais alguns colegas de Brian, Steve Menfiel e Taylor Lucks. Ele ficou sabendo que os garotos tinham uma banda, e estavam procurando um vocalista, pois o outro tinha ido embora da cidade. Claro que ele não iria se candidatar, mesmo sabendo cantar e tocar qualquer instrumento. Como sempre, ele não queria se apegar, nem a ninguém nem a nada. Naquela aula ele também estava adiantado, por isso começou a compor uma música, e por mais que tentasse, só conseguia lembrar de Bella enquanto sua cabeça produzia, e seus dedos passavam para o papel.

_Não dá mais, já não posso, não consigo esconder  
Impossível controlar minha vontade de você  
É maior que tudo e tudo bem  
Acredita em mim..._

Já mudei e provei que não sou mais, nem sei quem sou  
Eu duvido que isso tudo não seja amor...  
Meu amor...

Eu quero saber se você não quer me beijar  
Olha pra mim, duvido você negar  
Que agora eu sou quem você sempre quis  
Te ver assim, linda, tão linda pra mim  
Linda, tão linda pra mim  
É tudo que eu sempre quis...

Não dá mais, já não posso, não consigo esconder  
Impossível controlar minha vontade de você  
É maior que tudo e tudo bem  
acredita em mim...

Já mudei e provei que não sou mais nem sei quem sou  
Eu duvido que isso tudo não seja amor...  
Meu amor...

Eu quero saber se você não quer me beijar  
olha pra mim, duvido você negar  
Que agora eu sou quem você sempre quis  
Te ver assim, linda, tão linda pra mim  
Linda, tão linda pra mim  
É tudo que eu sempre quis... 

Ele gostava de compor músicas, solos de guitarras e piano, mas essa música em especial ele já havia começado várias vezes, e não conseguia evoluir, hoje, no entanto, ele estava inspirado, e mesmo não admitindo, tinha alguém que era a responsável pelo andamento da letra.

Só faltava o título, no tom ele teria que fazer alguns ajustes, mas no geral estava legal. Nesse momento lembrou das músicas que já havia feito para a mãe e irmã, e de como ficaram felizes com a dedicatória, elas adoravam quando ele cantava essas canções. Para o pai, ele também fez uma música, mas nunca conseguiu mostrar por falta de tempo do mesmo. Portanto estava guardada na gaveta do piano, e se dependesse de Edward, não sairia de lá tão cedo. Como estava concentrado terminando a música, não reparou que era observado, somente quando foi chamado percebeu que a sala já estava vazia.

_ Edward? _ ele olhou para cima e se deparou com Brian _ vamos cara, já bateu o sinal. Estava viajando geral nessa aula hein. Isso aí é uma música? Você compõe cara? _ ele tentou esconder, mas o novo colega entusiasmado, pegou o caderno antes que ele pudesse evitar. Ficou impressionado com a letra, ainda faltavam algumas notas e uns ajustes nos tons. Mas no enredo estava ótima.

_ Sim é. _ respondeu sem humor.

_ Porra cara. Por que não me disse nada que cantava e tocava? Eu aqui me matando pra arrumar um novo integrante para a banda e...

_ Olha Brian. Eu realmente _não_ estou interessado _ disse encerrando o assunto. O outro parou de falar e ele ficou chateado por ter que cortar o barato. No fundo ele queria sim _fazer parte_ de alguma coisa, de algum grupo. Gostaria de ter alguma coisa para chamar de _seu_ em definitivo.

_ Pô Edward, mas por quê? Cara você tem talento. É só olhar isso aqui, para ver que você é foda... _ seu mais novo e insistente amigo estava sorrindo. Ele retribui o sorriso mesmo sem querer, ele tinha talento, e sabia disso _ vamos fazer assim, pensa na minha proposta. E se até o fim da semana mudar de idéia me fala. Essa música com certeza não pode ficar somente no papel.

_ Mas...

_ Não precisa falar agora. _ ele deu um soco de brincadeira em seu braço _ Vamos para outra maratona de aula chata. E por falar em aula chata a professora dessa disciplina é a maior gostosa. Eu daria qualquer coisa para mamar naquelas tetas...

A próxima aula era espanhol. E realmente a professora era gata. Uma morena de um e setenta mais ou menos, cabelos pretos e lisos até o meio das costas. E que costas. Chamava-se Laurah Danover, e não admitia atrasos, por isso chamou a atenção dos garotos quando estes entraram três minutos mais tarde. E garantiu uma detenção na próxima vez.

_ Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ficar _detido_ com ela no final da aula... _ ele sussurrou para seus colegas, recebendo sorrisos cúmplices.

_ Disse alguma coisa ? _ outra qualidade que ela possuía era uma audição de dar inveja _ quer compartilhar algo com a turma?

_ Não professora Danover.

Quando ela se virou para a lousa novamente, ele ergueu os dois punhos fechados no ar e abaixou algumas vezes, fazendo um gesto como se estivesse _traçando_ a professora, arrancando sorrisinhos das meninas e apoio, por meio de gestos obscenos, dos meninos. Edward também não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquilo. Garotos seriam sempre garotos.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores transtornos. O próximo sinal era o do intervalo. E ele se perguntou como estaria sua irmã no meio daquelas pessoas também desconhecidas. Sabia que ela estaria melhor que ele, por _gostar_ de fazer amigos em cada canto que moravam. Arrasar corações também era seu forte. Mesmo sendo o oposto dele, ela era linda da mesma forma. Tinha um e sessenta de altura e fazia questão de manter seus 55 kg, sem nunca passar disso. Seus cabelos negros cor de ébano contrastavam com seus belos olhos azuis turquesa. Eles eram os irmãos mais diferentes que existiam. Ele havia puxado toda a beleza de sua mãe Elizabeth Masen. E Alice era a cópia fiel do Dr. Anthony Masen.

Já no refeitório, ele notou que as meninas estavam admiradas com a beleza de sua irmã. E já que esta adorava ser o centro das atenções, aquilo era um prato cheio. Claro que ele não era uma pessoa que passava despercebido. Mas não conseguiu ver nenhuma das garotas do refeitório, que estavam lhe dirigindo olhares suplicantes, que era para ser sexy, pois no meio da fila _ela_ estava lá. Linda, sorrindo, com os cabelos soltos ao vento, e agarrada no braço de um cara moreno. A maneira como ela jogava a cabeça para trás e ria, o deixava com inveja, ele queria saber do que ela estava rindo. Queria ser o cara que estava ao seu lado, fazendo-a sorrir.

Por que ele queria isso? Não sabia. Mas que ele queria, queria.

_ Oi Eddie. Olha só, as garotas estão em polvorosa por sua causa. Não quer sentar comigo? Eu te apresento minhas amigas e...

_ Alice _ ele gemeu seu nome _ você sabe que eu não gosto disso. Já conversamos diversas vezes sobre _eu_ ser o centro das atenções.

_ Ai Edward, você é um chato sabia... _ ela cruzou os braços e fez bico.

_ Eu também te amo docinho... _ ele sorriu e deu um beijo em sua testa, pois sabia que assim ela não ficaria brava.

_ Tá bom. Até depois então.

Ele foi para a fila, junto dos seus novos colegas, vendo que sua irmã voltava para mesa com as novas amigas. Ela era mais nova que ele um ano apenas, e por isso se entendiam tão bem. Com certeza _ela_ sabia aproveitar a vida. Estava sempre de bem com tudo, e fazia tudo o que podia para ver o irmão feliz.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos do casal que estava mais à frente, ficou com ganas de ir até lá, e tirar as mãos masculinas que possessivamente seguravam na cintura dela. Mas que diabo estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca foi disso. Sempre procurou manter as garotas afastadas, não por não gostar de mulher, isso ele gostava e muito, mas por não querer ter de deixar nenhum coração partido para trás toda vez que se mudava. Na verdade ele só se envolvia com garotas que não tinham nada a perder, que não cobravam o amanhã, e de preferência que não estudasse no mesmo colégio que ele. Tudo para se manter incólume. Por isso não entendia o motivo daquele nervosismo todo.

_ Ai JB, me poupe. Eu não vou te apresentar à alguém que mal conheço.

_ Bella deixa de ser chata. Se vocês já se "esbarraram" por aí, que mal tem?

_ JB. Para de ser chato você. E eu nem sei como ele é, além disso ele deve ter namorada, sei lá... _ eles estavam na fila do refeitório, e seu amigo estava em cólicas para conhecer o mais novo pedaço de mau caminho da High School.

_ Bom eu só posso dizer minha amiga que ele é um pão. Mas não é qualquer pão não, é desses que quando você olha na padaria não consegue se conter, tem que levar, e comer até se lambuzar... _ ele adorava fazer ela sorrir, ela era linda sorrindo, e se ele não jogasse no mesmo _time_ que ela, estaria amando a proximidade dos dois, como _homem e mulher_ _ e te digo mais, um homem desses devia pagar imposto pra sair na rua, de tão bonito que é.

_ Hum, me descreva ele então _ ele sabia que ela estava _super, hiper, mega_ curiosa, mas não admitia.

_ Bem, digamos que Deus quando o fez não economizou em nada. Ele tem todos os atributos necessários para deixar qualquer mulher nas nuvens. E isso inclui a _mim_. _ mais sorrisos da parte dela _ Seus olhos...hum os seus olhos não dão para ver daqui. Mas eu aposto minha coleção da _Vogue_ que são claros. E os cabelos, minha filha tem uma cor de ferrugem linda de morrer. Deixe-me ver o que mais... ah sim o corpo. Jesus, Maria e José, que pernas são aquelas, e os braços... amiga eu escalava num homem desses, pode apostar.

_ Ninguém pode ser tão lindo assim JB _ ela estava duvidando da descrição do amigo.

_ É sério Bella, o homem exala testosterona por todos os poros. Pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, _esse homem_ é uma arma de destruição em massa.

_ Ai JB, você não existe _ ela jogou a cabeça para trás rindo com gosto das piadas do seu amigo.

_ Mais é claro que eu existo minha filha. E é por isso que você não vive sem mim.

_ Sim, é verdade, eu não vivo sem você _ ela ficou _imaginando_ a beleza do aluno novo. Mas era óbvio que ele já devia ter dona. Um cara tão lindo como ele, não ficaria sozinho. E se dependesse do desvairado do amigo, _ele_ seria _seu_ dono.

_ OMH! OMG! OMG! _ a histeria estava em alta hoje.

_ O que foi criatura? Onde é o incêndio?

_ Bella, ele não tira o olho de você. E eu acho que ele vai vir aqui a qualquer minuto. Espera... _ ele fez uma pausa dramática, palavras dele _ sim, ele está vindo. Se prepara para me segurar, porque eu vou desmaiar. Ah eu vou...

_ O JB não tira o olho de você Edward _ foi tirado dos seus devaneios por Matt.

_ Quem? _ ele não tinha a menor idéia de quem seria esse.

_ O cara de camisa vermelha, do lado da Bella.

_ Ah sim, mas por que ele estaria olhando pra mim? _ tinha até medo da resposta.

_ Bom, digamos que ele seja...

_ A _florzinha_ da escola _ Steve terminou a frase do amigo _ e eu acho bom você tomar cuidado, porque se não, ele se apaixona pelo aluno novo.

_ Eu achei que ele fosse o namorado dela... quero dizer, pela maneira que ele a abraça _ ele estava na verdade aliviado com a noticia do cara ser fruta.

_ Não se engane meu amigo _ Brian resolveu entrar no papo _ aquilo ali é pura fachada. No fundo ele gosta de ver a vida por _outro ângulo_. Se é que você me entende... _ todos, sem exceção riram da piada _ mas mesmo assim, ele é super gente boa. E sempre esteve ao lado da Bella. Principalmente depois que ela ficou assim.

_ Ele não deve saber da história Brian _ Matt lembrou o amigo _ mas também não é bom ficar falando disso. Você sabe como as pessoas gostam dela aqui. Tudo o que podemos te dizer é que ela ficou cega aos doze ou treze anos. Mas as causas disso, somente a família sabe.

_ Mas não se iluda cara. Ela consegue _ver_, muito bem as coisas. E também não gosta que ninguém sinta pena dela. Ela abomina esse tipo de sentimento. _ Steve terminou o assunto, e ninguém falou mais nada sobre ela.

Ele não fez e nem disse nada sobre isso, nem que sim, nem que não. Também não citou o incidente de mais cedo, e de como ele foi tosco em oferecer ajuda a ela. Ele sabia que não tinha culpa do acontecido, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir 'o trouxa' do ano por conta disso. Deixou a fila sem dizer nada aos rapazes, e começou a caminhar na direção dela e do tal JB. Ele iria tentar remendar o estrago que tinha feito. Mesmo que ela não quisesse mais _olhar_ pra ele, ou melhor, falar com ele, seria difícil, entretanto entenderia.

Com as mãos suando, e com vários olhares em cima dele, se viu percorrendo a pequena distância que os separava com o coração aos pulos. Estava se sentindo um virgem, indo para sua primeira vez. _Deixa de ser idiota Edward_. Ele se repreendeu mentalmente. Respirou fundo e parou a poucos passos de onde ela se encontrava. O garoto que estava com ela pareceu espantado com a perspectiva de terem companhia. Mas sem se deixar intimidar, ele terminou de se aproximar.

_ Bella!

_ Edward. _ e lá estava aquele cheiro de novo. Era tão bom. Ela respirou fundo a fim de gravar na memória aquele perfume.

_ Eu posso falar com você? _ ele lançou os olhos para o garoto e percebeu que o mesmo o encarava fixamente, então completou _ a sós?

_ Er... bom...

_ Sem problemas Bella _ o amigo percebeu que o cara estava impressionado com sua amiga, por isso estava mais que disposto a sair dali e logo _ eu tenho mesmo que falar com a Sofia sobre um trabalho, prazer Edward sou o JB.

_ Oi _ ele respondeu, e quando o amigo dela tinha vazado, respirou fundo mais uma vez e deu continuidade _ Bem, eu estava pensando se você ficou chateada comigo mais cedo. Quero dizer, eu não sabia como agir, nem o que te dizer depois do que descobri. Mas não quero que fique mal entendido entre a gente _ ele se perguntava internamente, porque a opinião daquela garota que mal conhecia era tão importante para ele? _ e então você me desculpa?

_ Edward, eu disse antes e vou dizer agora _ de repente ela fez uma coisa que ele não esperava, alcançou sua mão direita, segurou-a firmemente e tirou os óculos escuros, revelando olhos azuis como ele jamais tinha visto antes, nem mesmo os da sua irmã eram como os dela _ está tudo bem. Eu não fiquei brava com você, de verdade. Eu realmente só estava com pressa, e atrasada. _ novamente aquele sorriso estava em seu rosto. Era um sorriso que iluminava tudo ao redor. Ele não conseguia dizer nada diante daquele conjunto, olhos, boca, nariz e rosto. Só uma palavra a definia... _ você ficou mudo. Diz alguma coisa.

_ _Linda_ _ ele soltou a primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente, só se dando conta de que tinha dito em voz alta quando ela cessou o sorriso e perguntou.

_ Como disse?

_ Eu... eu disse que, que você é linda _ ele não conseguiria mentir para aquela garota. Não olhando naqueles _olhos_ _ seus olhos, seu rosto, _você_ é tão linda.

_ Nossa, assim você me deixa sem graça... _ ela baixou o rosto rubra de vergonha, então ele notou como aquele tom de vermelho a deixava ainda mais encantadora, e mais do que isso, foi atingido em cheio pelo seu perfume. Uma mistura doce e cítrica. Lembrava alguma coisa, mas ele não soube identificar o que era. Só o que soube naquele momento, era que já tinha o título para sua música.

Eles não notaram que a fila estava andando, por que com a conversa acabaram se afastando dos demais. Ela continuava segurando em sua mão. E ele estava adorando sentir a maciês daquela pele contra a sua. Aquilo era tão bom, e parecia certo estarem assim, de mãos dadas e conversando amenidades.

_ Bella, eu fiz você perder seu lugar na fila..._ ele se recriminou, e passou a mão livre pelos cabelos, os bagunçando mais.

_ Ah, isso sempre acontece. _ ela disse sorrindo angelicalmente, seria possível uma pessoa nunca ficar brava, e nem chateada com nada? Parecia que ela era assim – sempre quem guarda meu lugar é o JB, ou o meu irmão, por que eu sempre chego atrasada. Para variar.

_ Bom, mas eu não _quero_ que você fique com fome. Portanto hoje, eu te acompanho na fila.

_ Legal, então vamos _ só se dando conta de que ainda segurava a mão dele, ela soltou, quase sem vontade. Em seguida sentiu uma mão grande em seu cotovelo a conduzindo para a fila. Ele tinha um toque quente, e forte, transmitia masculinidade. Fora aquele perfume que ela nunca tinha sentido antes em nenhum garoto. Realmente o seu amigo tinha razão, ele exalava _testosterona_...

_ Disse alguma coisa? _ ele perguntou. Ela tinha dito aquilo alto? Droga.

_ Não. Não disse nada, e você já conseguiu fazer amigos aqui? _ resolveu mudar de assunto.

A conversa entre eles evoluiu de forma tranqüila, como se fossem amigos de longa data. Ela recolocou seus óculos escuros, escondendo dele aqueles lindos olhos da cor do mar. Claro que não iria pedir pra ela tirá-los novamente, isso poderia ofendê-la. Na verdade, ele sentia que poucas coisas ofendiam aquela doce criatura.

Ficou sabendo que ela era irmã mais nova de dois irmãos. E que estes estavam viajando com o pai em uma excursão. Mas que no dia seguinte estariam de volta. O mais velho se chamava Emmett, e já fazia faculdade, o mais novo Jasper, provavelmente estudaria com ele, e ela estava no segundo ano, assim como sua irmã. Pegaram as bandejas com o almoço e ele pagou o dela, disse que era uma forma de se desculpar.

_ Então seu pai é médico. Deve ser legal, nem ficar doente vocês ficam... _ se ela soubesse como ele não gostava de falar do pai.

_ É. Mas como ele nunca fica em casa, mesmo que _ficássemos_ doentes, não seria ele quem nos socorreria. _ ela notou um rancor em sua voz, ao falar do pai.

_ Hum. Bom, meus irmãos e eu nunca demos muito trabalho para meus pais, sempre tivemos uma saúde de ferro... _ e lá estava aquele sorriso lindo _ e irmãos, você tem?

_ Ah sim, tenho uma irmã. Ela provavelmente vai estudar com você. O nome dela é...

_ Alice! _ sua irmã apareceu por trás dele e se apresentou _ o que meu irmão já está falando de mim para você, hein? Só espero que não seja os meus segredos sujos e obscuros. _ as duas garotas sorriram e ele ficou sério. _ não vai me apresentar ela Eddie?

_ Claro Alice. Alice esta é Isabella. Bella esta é Alice, minha irmã. _ quando sua irmã foi estender a mão para ela, ele prendeu a respiração. Ficou sem saber o que fazer, não sabia se avisava por algum sinal, que ela não iria _ver_ sua mão, ou se falava com todas as letras...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: Surpresas!**

Com a respiração suspensa, ele viu Bella alcançar a mão de sua irmã no ar sem qualquer resquício de medo ou dúvida, por um momento ele ficou boquiaberto e sem saber como ela tinha feito aquilo, então achou que toda aquela história dela não poder ver era mentira, mas logo isso passou, as pessoas não mentiriam sobre um assunto tão sério como aquele.

_ Prazer Isabella. _ ouviu sua linda irmã cumprimentado-a.

_ O prazer é meu Alice. Mas por favor me chame de Bella apenas.

_ Claro, e é tão bom saber que meu irmão já fez amigos por aqui. Olha que isso é uma grande evolução.

_ Me sinto lisonjeada por isso _ elas falavam como se ele não estivesse presente. Quando ele ia reclamar por isso, sua irmã, ela foi mais rápida.

_ Bem, vou deixar vocês terminando o almoço, que eu tenho aula de química agora, e você sabe como eu a.d.o.r.o química né Eddie. Tchau Bella, até mais. _ e sua irmã foi andando graciosamente pelo refeitório. Ganhando olhares admirados tanto das meninas quanto dos meninos, só então ele voltou sua atenção para a garota a sua frente, e notou que ela sorria abertamente.

_ O que foi? _ ele pediu enquanto via seu sorriso ganhar som e se alargar mais. Ela estava gargalhando, e aquilo o deixou ainda mais curioso.

_ É que... _eu sei_ o que você está pensando Edward..._ ela disse enquanto se recuperava da crise de riso.

_ Sabe? _ ele se espantou, e franziu a testa.

_ Claro que eu sei. Você é muito fácil de ler. É sobre como eu consegui cumprimentar sua irmã.

_ Eu...

_ Deixa eu te explicar, sim? _ tomando um gole da sua água para terminar de se acalmar, ela continuou _ quando eu fiquei assim _ apontou para seus olhos _ sem _ver_ nada com os meus olhos, eu tive que desenvolver meus outros sentidos, o tato, o paladar, mas principalmente a audição. Eu consigo perceber movimentos por mais simples que eles sejam, Edward. Desde uma mão estendida até um aceno de adeus. Claro que preciso estar perto para sentir a vibração dos movimentos, mas depois de anos de prática, fica mais fácil perceber a nossa volta, até mesmo você se quiser pode conseguir isso...

_ Nossa, eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse assim, quero dizer, eu estou impressionado...

_ É como eu disse antes, esse detalhe nunca me deixou triste e nem impossibilitada. Eu nunca deixei de fazer nada do que gosto. Tenho e faço atividades como qualquer outra garota da minha idade. Aliás, todos nós conseguimos ser e fazer aquilo que queremos Edward. Se eu quiser ser uma médica, eu posso ser. Basta eu querer. E agora vamos para a aula, por que hoje o meu dia é comprido. E antes que eu me esqueça, obrigada pelo almoço.

Eles foram para o pavilhão das salas, e ele ainda se perguntava como uma pessoa tão alegre como ela foi ficar assim, _sem ver_. E mesmo com todas as dificuldades e limitações, que ele supunha que ela tinha, ela era feliz, e conseguia deixar tudo e todos ao seu redor felizes. Ele por exemplo, nem se lembrava mais que estava numa cidade estranha, com pessoas novas querendo ser seus amigos. E por um momento esqueceu até das diferenças que tinha com seu pai.

_ Até mais Edward _ ele nem tinha se dado conta de que estavam em frente à sala dela.

_ Até.

Seguiu seu caminho, e quase trombou em JB, o _amigo_ dela. Este sorriu de forma dissimulada para ele. Aquilo realmente foi estranho. Com os pensamentos ainda em Bella entrou na sala, mal se sentou e foi bombardeado com perguntas sobre o que tanto conversava com a "garota mais popular da escola". Sendo que ainda era seu primeiro dia lá, ninguém entendia como ele já tinha se tornado 'amigo' dela. Ele se evadiu das perguntas, com a desculpa que a professora estava na sala. Mas os meninos prometeram encurralá-lo mais tarde.

Depois de responder o questionário que seu amigo JB havia feito sobre o aluno novo, e após o final das aulas, Bella seguiu para os armários, afim de guardar seus materiais. Ela ainda podia sentir o toque quente de Edward em seu braço, lembrava do seu cheiro almiscarado. E sabia que ele tinha alguma coisa de triste em sua alma. Mesmo que não conseguisse _vê-lo_, podia perceber que ele sorria muito pouco. E podia jurar que ele franzia a testa freqüentemente. Resolveu naquele momento que iria descobrir o que ele tinha, e tentaria deixá-lo mais feliz.

De repente sentiu que estava sendo seguida, podia ouvir passos apressados pelo corredor indo em sua direção, achou estranho, pois naquele momento todos os alunos já deveriam ter saído da escola, ela ainda estava ali, simplesmente porque tivera uma aula a mais. Ficou um pouco apreensiva, ser cega tinha lá suas desvantagens. Parou em frente ao seu armário, com o intuito de guardar seus materiais, mas quando foi abri-lo, alguém empurrou a porta com força e fechou-o novamente, quase decepando seus dedos.

_ O que..._ nem mesmo terminou a frase, ouviu uma voz enjoada e repulsiva.

_ Pelo visto você já conquistou mais um coração na escola, não é _ceguinha? _ _claro que era Carla Lienne Cassidy, a menina mais invejosa e egoísta da escola _ mas escute bem o que eu vou te dizer, por que eu não vou repetir. Esse garoto já tem dona. Ouviu bem? Já tem dona. Eu vou fazer com que _ele_ fique comigo. E ninguém vai me impedir. Nem mesmo uma cega.

_ Eu não sei _de quem_ você está falando Lienne _ ela tentou se evadir da garota, abriu novamente seu armário com calma e colocou seus livros lá dentro _ e agora me dá licença que eu tenho que ir embora.

_ Claro que você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando Isabella. Do Edward, o aluno novo que estava com você no refeitório hoje. Eu aposto que ele sente pena de você mas não tem coragem de te dizer isso. Aliás aqui na escola muitas pessoas só sentem isso mesmo por você...

_ Bella?

_ Alice.

_ Algum problema aqui? _ a irmã do garoto que era motivo da perseguição, com sua voz suave e macia perguntou, e imediatamente percebeu que o clima não estava nada legal por ali. Ficou chocada por aquela garota ter chamado a sua mais nova conhecida de cega, e não sabia o que pensar.

_ Problema nenhum Alice. É só a Lienne aqui que estava procurando a saída da escola. Tchau Lienne.

_ O recado está dado. Depois não diga que eu não te avisei... _ disse apontando o dedo em sua direção. Depois virou e saiu batendo com os saltos de seu sapato rosa choque no chão do corredor da escola. Causando repulsa também a mais nova amiga de Bella.

Por um momento, Bella quis sentar ali mesmo no chão e chorar. Tamanha era a raiva que sentia daquela menina. Ela sempre infernizara sua vida. Mesmo antes de ter ficado cega.

_ Por que ela te ameaçou Bella? _ perguntou Alice vendo que a outra tinha ficado mais abalada do que queria demonstrar.

_ Ela acredita que _eu_ estou dando em cima do seu irmão. _ dando um suspiro desgostoso ela continuou _ E ela acha que _ele_, deve e _vai_ ser dela.

_ Coitada. Tenho até pena, se pensa que meu irmão vai sequer olhar pra ela. Ela não faz o tipo dele, garota mais audaciosa, é que eu não cheguei antes se não ela ia ouvir umas boas verdades, e ainda te chamou de chega, vê se pode.

_ Mas eu _sou_ cega Alice... _ Bella estava ainda nervosa com o que a outra garota tinha dito. Que falou de uma vez sobre sua condição, não pensando no choque que pudesse causar.

_ Sério? Nossa eu... eu não sabia Bella... _ ela ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, absorvendo a informação, depois resolveu que aquilo não mudava em nada a outra garota _ Eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, digo com essa garota?

_ Não é nada de mais Alice, logo ela me esquece. Mas e você por que ainda está aqui? Já passou do horário de você ir para casa.

_ Ah, é que eu fiquei na aula de reforço de literatura, eu realmente não gosto dessa disciplina. Mas infelizmente vou ter que ir bem aqui nessa escola, se quiser participar das aulas de teatro e balé. Na minha outra escola eu não tinha esses problemas, mas aqui é diferente.

_ Se quiser eu posso te ajudar com a literatura, eu adoro ler. E vamos ter várias matérias juntas mesmo. O que você me diz?

_ Jura que você me ajuda Bella? _ ela deu um gritinho e abraçou a outra _ nossa eu nem acredito que você vai fazer isso por mim, mas...

_ Mas?

_ Nada. Eu é que pensei bobagem...

_ É sobre eu não poder enxergar que você está preocupada? _ Bella esperou uma resposta, mas a outra ficou em silêncio envergonhada _ vou considerar isso como um sim Alice. Mas vou te falar uma coisa que eu sempre digo, o que meus olhos não _vêem_, minhas mãos _observam_.

_ Oh, eu não quis te ofender Bella. Realmente não foi minha intenção, me desculpe.

_ Eu sei, e não se desculpe. Só estou esclarecendo as coisas. Mas vamos combinar as nossas aulas, veja os dias que você vai estar mais folgada e me procure...

_ Ah, aí está você. Allie, estou a um tempão te esperando e... _ ele parou de falar quando percebeu que não estavam sozinhos no corredor. Virou para sua mais nova colega e também falou com ela _ ah, oi Bella. Você também ainda está aqui é? Te esqueceram é? _ disse tentando fazer graça

_ Não necessariamente _ ela sorriu e colocou uma mecha de cabelo trás da orelha _ é que vou esperar minha mãe vir me buscar, o JB foi embora, então..._ disse dando de ombros como se aquilo não fosse importante.

_ Ah, mas a gente pode te dar uma carona não é Eddie? _ ela olhou para o irmão, que ainda estava com os olhos fixos na garota. Ela notou o interesse dele, mas não disse nada. Então, percebendo que elas esperavam uma resposta ele acordou.

_ Er...ah sim claro. Eu te dou carona. É só me dizer onde você mora que te deixo lá.

E assim seguiram os três para fora da escola. Edward no meio das duas, com a mão no cotovelo de Bella, e Alice agarrada no seu outro braço. Chegaram ao carro, e ele a ajudou a entrar no banco da frente, enquanto sua irmã ia para o banco de trás. Aquilo parecia tão certo. Ela ao seu lado, com aquele perfume exótico. Alice não parava de falar com a mais nova amiga. Ele se sentia perdido em alguns momentos da conversa. Resolveu colocar uma música enquanto tentava decifrar o que elas falavam. Mulheres falavam de tudo, e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Homens nunca conseguiam fazer isso.

_ Então Bella... _ ele cortou sua irmã, se não ela nunca ia parar de falar _ qual é o seu endereço?

_ Rua Boulevart, 25. É próximo à livraria Benny.

_ Eu sei onde é... _ ele respondeu enquanto pegava a direita.

_ E vocês, onde moram? É perto daqui?

Os dois irmãos se olharam e sorriram cúmplices. Claro que era perto, mais perto do que ela imaginava, eles eram vizinhos. Como o mundo é pequeno. Mas foi Alice quem quebrou o silêncio.

_ Nós moramos tão perto, mas tão perto, que quando você quiser ir lá em casa, é só apertar a campanhinha da casa em frente Bella.

_ Não acredito. Então foram vocês que compraram a casa da Sra. Wilde? Eu nunca poderia imaginar.

_ Nem eu... _ Edward buscou os olhos dela por baixo dos óculos, mas só se dando conta naquele momento que ela não iria _ver,_ seu sorriso bobo. Droga.

_ Bom, então como presente de boas vindas, quero convidar vocês para almoçarem comigo qualquer dia desses. Aposto que meus pais vão adorar recebê-los, sem contar meus irmãos que nunca perdem uma boa comida.

_ Vocês devem ser muito unidos não é? _ Alice perguntou diante da felicidade que sentia na amiga. Ela também gostaria de ter essa felicidade para a sua família algum dia.

_ Ah, sim nós somos uma família realmente feliz. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades do dia a dia, nos amamos e tentamos perdoar os erros de cada um. Quem somos nós para não perdoar os defeitos dos outros não é mesmo?

_ Com certeza Bella._ foi Alice quem falou, mas Edward concordava com ela também. Quem era _ele_ para não perdoar?

Chegaram, e ele foi imediatamente abrir a porta para as meninas descerem. Mas com uma delas em especial ele foi mais que atencioso, segurando em sua mão, foi com ela até a porta da frente da casa branca de dois andares. Era de muito bom gosto, e dava para ver que o clima era de uma família realmente feliz. Alice seguiu seu caminho para casa com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, finalmente seu irmão estava se deixando levar por alguém.

_ Está entregue mocinha _ ele fez um gracejo, e beijou sua mão _ Até amanhã então? _ foi mais uma pergunta do que uma confirmação.

_ Sim _ disse ela com um sorriso todo iluminado para ele _ Edward, eu posso te fazer um pedido?

_ Claro, é só pedir. _ ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ele ficou imaginando sua boca ali, desfazendo aquele bico.

_ É que eu gostaria de _ver_ você..._ de início ele não disse nada, apenas fitou-a por sobre os óculos, ela notando seu silencio explicou _ você sabe, da _minha maneira_, eu gostaria de te ver.

_ Pode sim Bella, fique a vontade... _ ele estava em dúvida sobre como ela iria vê-lo, mas decidiu deixar rolar.

Ela foi em direção do seu rosto com suas pequenas mãos. Trilhou o caminho das maçãs do rosto dele, o queixo, a testa, os olhos, o nariz e por último os lábios. No momento em que os dedos delicados dela tocaram os lábios dele, ambos sentiram que uma força os movia para mais perto. Ela continuou a tocar e a delineá-lo, enquanto ele sentia sua respiração ficar mais e mais pesada. Ele chegou mais perto, e ela pode sentir sua respiração batendo em seus próprios lábios. A deixando toda arrepiada.

_ É melhor do que eu imaginei _ ela disse baixinho para ele enquanto voltava a trilhar seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos e apreciou aquele contato, que era tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão revelador, só voltando a realidade quando ela falou novamente _ você é lindo também Edward, e não exageraram em nada a seu respeito _ ela disse abaixando o rosto e ficando vermelha.

_ Estavam falando de mim é? _ ele disse enquanto erguia seu rosto rosado, e passava os polegares em seus lábios, como se estivesse vendo ela também por meio do toque, então sem saber por que, tirou os óculos escuros dela, deleitando-se novamente com a cor exótica de seus olhos _ seus olhos são como duas pedras preciosas Bella, eu nunca tinha visto uma cor como essa antes.

_ Eu puxei a cor da minha mãe. E os seus de que cores são?

_ São verdes _ ele colocou suas mãos delicadas no próprio rosto novamente, queria sentir aquela pele macia em contato com a sua. Beijou então seus pulsos, primeiro um, depois o outro _ e os de minha irmã Alice, são azuis também, mas não como os seus, os dela são mais claros, quase como um dia de céu limpo.

_ Hum _ ela não conseguia formular nada mais concreto, com ele beijando seus pulsos daquela forma tão íntima.

De repente ela soube que iria ser beijada, sentiu a respiração dele mais próxima, e podia sentir em sua língua o seu gosto másculo. Fechou os olhos automaticamente, pois sabia que era o certo a fazer, sempre viu nos filmes como eram os beijos. Mas na prática ainda não havia experimentado totalmente, apenas um selinho aqui outra ali.

_ Bella... _ ele sussurrou seu nome, e sentiu que ela correspondia à sua vontade.

_ Edward..._ ela falou seu nome no mesmo timbre de voz que ele, o deixando maravilhado.

Mas como não poderia ser diferente, quando estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro, a porta foi aberta abruptamente e o momento nostálgico se quebrou.

_ Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? _ era seu irmão, e pelo tom de voz, ele estava mais que irritado. Bella separou-se imediatamente de Edward. E este ficou com uma sensação de vazio, como nunca antes havia sentido.

_ Jasper? _ Bella falou, e ele soube ser esse o nome do irmão _empata foda_ _ que modos são esses de falar com os outros, hein? _ ela jogou os braços no pescoço do irmão e o abraçou apertado _ não iriam voltar só amanhã?

_ Sim, mas o Emmett resolveu _lembrar_ que tinha trabalho da faculdade para fazer e tivemos que antecipar nossa volta _ ele disse tudo aquilo para a irmã, mas sem tirar os olhos do rapaz a sua frente. Não gostou nada daquele homem daquele tamanho, quase agarrando sua _irmãzinha_ na porta da sua casa _ e posso saber quem é _esse_?

_ Onde estão seus modos Jasper Swan? _ Bella o repreendeu novamente e soltando-se dos seus braços fez as apresentações necessárias _ Esse é Edward, nosso mais novo vizinho, e Edward esse é Jasper, meu irmão.

_ Oi _ Edward estendeu sua mão grande para o irmão da linda garota que quase havia beijado.

_ Oi _ o irmão ciumento não economizou no aperto, só não machucando o outro rapaz, por ele ser tão ou mais forte que ele mesmo _ seja bem vindo ao bairro.

_ Obrigado _ Edward queria sentir que realmente era bem vindo, mas sabia não ser verdade _ bem, eu já vou indo Bella. A gente se vê.

_ Claro _ ela estava chateada, pelo beijo que iria acontecer, e não aconteceu _ até amanhã na escola.

_ Até _ ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, mas sabia ser necessário, pois não queria arrumar confusão com o irmão da mesma. No entanto antes que pudesse sair da porta, sua irmã apareceu.

_ Olá _ disse em sua animação habitual para o mais novo vizinho _ você deve ser irmão da Bella _ Jasper só balançou a cabeça boquiaberto com a garota estonteante que surgiu do nada a sua frente _ prazer, eu sou Alice, irmã do Edward _ ela estendeu a mão para o garoto, e este ficou tão atrapalhado que quase não conseguiu responder.

_ Er...oi... _ ainda segurando sua mão, ele notou que ela esperava por uma resposta sua _ eu sou...sou Jasper..._ conseguiu balbuciar para ela

_ Muito prazer Jasper, sinto que seremos grandes amigos _ disse sorrindo abertamente, e deu uma piscadela para ele, que engoliu em seco diante da indireta, tão direta _ E então Eddie, vamos? Minha chave ficou com a mamãe.

_ Sim vamos. Tchau Bella _ disse para ela _ Jasper.

_ Tchau _ os irmãos responderam juntos.

Ele ficou embasbacado com a beleza da garota, que seria sua nova vizinha. E ela estava visivelmente mais feliz do que nunca. Entraram em casa, e Bella foi abraçar seu outro irmão e seu querido e amado pai. Depois de todos os carinhos trocados, foram se lavar para o jantar. Quando estava descendo percebeu que estava sem seus óculos, lembrou então que Edward os havia tirado, provavelmente ele lhe entregaria depois. Ela não ligou, pois tinha outros modelos para sair de casa.

_ Então bonequinha, como estão às coisas na escola? _ seu pai Charlie Swan, como o bom advogado que era, gostava de saber de tudo o que acontecia com sua família, mas principalmente com sua filha. Por menor que fosse o assunto.

_ Está tudo certo pai. Só estou tendo umas aulas a mais de ciências, mas de resto está ok.

_ Certo. E quem era o garoto que estava com você antes na nossa porta? _ pelo visto ele também tinha visto os dois. Será que ele que tinha mandado o irmão dela estragar o momento _quase beijo_? Ela não duvidava nada disso.

_ É o Edward, nosso vizinho novo.

_ Hum, não sabia que tínhamos vizinhos.

_ Pois é, eles compraram a casa da Sr. Wilde. E o mais legal, o pai dele é médico.

A conversa fluiu entre os familiares até a hora do jantar. Seu irmão mais velho desceu depois que havia terminado o trabalho. Disse que mesmo sendo o melhor da turma, não queria deixar nada a desejar. Modéstia era o ponto forte daquele irmão. No entanto ela não conseguia esquecer do garoto especial que tinha quase beijado anteriormente. E ficou lembrando em como seu rosto era belo. Queixo anguloso, nariz reto, boca carnuda...

_ Bella, amor estou te chamando _ era sua mãe Renné. Linda como sempre em suas roupas coloridas, e descoladas.

_ O que?_ Bella estava visivelmente fora do ar.

_ Vamos jantar meu bem. _ sua mãe vendo que a filha estava em outro planeta, pegou em suas mãos e foi puxando-a em direção da sala de jantar.

_ Sim, vamos.

Foi com a mãe para a mesa, jantaram entre risadas e brincadeiras por parte dos irmãos mais velhos. Eles contavam para a irmã as peripécias que haviam feito naquele final de semana, desde jogar o pai no rio frio enquanto este ainda dormia, até os tombos do irmão mais velho durante a trilha que haviam feito. Ela adorou saber de tudo, e ficou imaginando as cenas. Como gostara de ir com eles mais vezes nessas atividades, mas sabia que eles não se divertiam quando ela ia junto. Sempre ficavam ao lado dela, com medo de que ela pudesse cair no rio, ou nos perigosos buracos que haviam em volta das trilhas. Mas ela se confortava em saber que eles se divertiam.

Diante da felicidade dos três, os pais ficaram observando e pensando em como eram felizes por terem filhos tão responsáveis, e alegres. Mesmo com as dificuldades que sua filha tinha, eles se completavam de todas as formas. Em contra partida, uma casa em especial, não se tinha e não sentiam nem uma pequena parte dessa felicidade, união e amor.

_ Mãe eu já disse que não quero jantar _ ele estava em seu quarto da nova casa, e repassava novamente tudo o que tinha feito naquele dia. Sua mãe na porta, o chamava pela segunda vez.

_ Mas meu amor, você não pode simplesmente ficar sem comer... _ ela insistiu de novo _ vamos lá, e além do mais eu fiz sua sobremesa favorita, torta de maçã.

_Maçã. _Quando ouviu aquele nome tão simples, teve um estalo. Como se a peça que faltava do quebra-cabeças, se encaixasse agora. Então era esse o perfume que ele havia sentido em Bella mais cedo. Ele não poderia imaginar que uma fruta fosse se tornar tão apelativa para ele de uma hora para outra.

_ Maça... é isso _ o cheiro que exalava de Bella era de maçã. Cítrico mas ao mesmo tempo doce e tentador.

_ O que tem a maçã Edward?

_ Não é nada de mais mãe... _ diante daquela descoberta, ele levantou da cama rapidamente e se dirigiu até a porta _ eu vou aceitar o convite para jantar dona Elizabeth. E depois quero dois pedaços da minha torta de maçã...

_ Que bom meu filho...eu sirvo quantos pedaços você quiser _ ela ficou super contente com a mudança de humor do filho.

Elizabeth, sempre se preocupou com seu primogênito, ele sempre foi uma pessoa fechada, e isolada. Mas com o passar dos anos essa situação foi piorando, e tudo era devido a ausência do pai. Mesmo ela tentando preencher todas as lacunas, sabia não ser suficiente para ele. Já com a filha mais nova, não tinha esses problemas, se conheciam e se entendiam muito bem. Eram melhores amigas em todos os aspectos.

Ele resolver fazer aquele agrado a sua tão querida mãe. Sim porque ela não merecia seu mal humor constante. Sua irmã, que já se encontrava a mesa, só esperando eles descerem, abriu um sorriso largo para o irmão, demonstrando com esse gesto, o quanto estava feliz por ele dividir a mesa com elas naquela noite. Ela estava feliz, pois ele sempre que podia, não comia com elas, ou simplesmente saía para comer fora.

Comeram a comida leve que a mãe havia preparado com tanto amor, e como sempre estava uma delícia. Depois veio o momento da sobremesa, e ele de tão afoito que estava em sentir aquele perfume novamente, quase não notou a expressão de surpresa das duas mulheres à mesa. Comeu dois pedaços, e metade de outro. Saboreando os pedaços da fruta com tanta vontade que soltou um suspiro de contentamento.

_ Estava uma delicia mãe... _ disse enquanto levantava e beijava o rosto de sua progenitora, depois acrescentou _ agora eu vou deitar, o dia de hoje foi muito movimentado. Boa noite para vocês. _ acenou para a irmã e rumou para as escadas.

_ Boa noite meu filho.

_ Boa noite Eddie.

_ Agora me conta o que deu nele filha. Acho que desde os seus cinco anos de idade, eu não via seu irmão assim..._ disse rindo para a filha. E esta começou o relato do dia do irmão, ou melhor, dos dois na escola nova. Da garota fantástica que conheceram, dos dois almoçando juntos. E claro que não poderia esquecer que eles eram vizinhos agora. A mãe suspirou de contentamento no final do relato. Ela não queria transparecer para a sua caçula o quanto se preocupava com o mais velho. Mas nada passava desapercebido da filha, esta era muito intuitiva em relação a família.

_ Mãe, não precisa se afligir, eu acho que ele vai gostar de morar aqui. E se acontecer o que eu acho que _vai acontecer_... _ fez um gesto com as mãos em forma de coração, e riu da expressão surpresa da mãe _ tudo vai dar certo. Você vai ver, eu posso sentir isso.

_ Assim eu espero minha filha. Mas acho que está na hora de você ir se deitar também, amanhã é um novo dia, e espero sinceramente que nosso menino consiga superar tudo.

_ Ele vai mamãe, ele vai _seguiram as duas para seus respectivos quartos.

No quarto dele, depois de ter tomado um banho relaxante, ele se trocava, colocou uma calça de moletom preta, e uma camisa branca. Quando foi sentar na cama, notou os óculos escuros dela. Ele tinha guardado na mesa de cabeceira quando chegou em casa e subiu, e agora ficou pensando se ela sentira falta daquele item tão importante no seu vestuário.

Com um suspiro resolveu fechar a janela, pois já começa a ventar, a cidade realmente era a mais fria em que a família havia morado. Erguendo as mãos para puxar a janela, seu coração perdeu uma batida e suas pernas fraquejaram quando seus olhos pousaram na sacada da casa em frente a sua. Ele não podia acreditar que estava vendo aquilo. Piscou algumas vezes no intuito de acordar, mas como a imagem a sua frente não sumiu, ele ficou paralisado no lugar. Nunca imaginou ver uma cena tão linda como a que estava presenciando naquele momento, nunca mesmo. Então, ali no silêncio do seu quarto ele soube. _Estava perdido_.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: Sensações!**

Bella terminou de jantar e foi para o quarto, ela iria tomar um banho quente e fazer alguns exercícios de yoga para relaxar. Quando criança sua mãe a havia matriculado em diversas atividades, Ginástica Rítmica, Dança, Ballet, Piano, Violão e Patinação, ela amava tudo. Porém, depois que perdeu a visão, ela ficou um pouco limitada para fazer todas as atividades. E como não queria ser um empecilho para a família, pois antes ia sozinha para as aulas, ela resolveu abrir mão de algumas coisas, assim não atrapalharia ninguém. Mesmo todos tendo garantido que não seria incomodo.

Hoje, ela dividia seu tempo com a escola, dança, yoga, e patinação no gelo, essa última era sua paixão. Claro que as aulas de piano e violão não foram perdidas, pois em casa a família Swan tinha vários instrumentos musicais, os meninos adoraram uma bateria e guitarra, e ela amava seu piano de caldas, e o violão. Ela e os irmãos sempre que podiam tocavam para os pais.

Saiu do banheiro e foi até o closet pegou um short e uma blusinha para a prática dos exercícios. Seu quarto estava preparado para o que ela quisesse fazer. Foram instaladas diversas barras nas paredes, e tapetes de ginásticas em vários locais do quarto. Fora que seus móveis eram todos emborrachados, para evitar acidentes enquanto ela se alongava.

Deixando a janela aberta, ela se sentou na beirada da cama, e penteou os cabelos várias vezes, até deixá-los lisos e secos, depois os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Foi até a estante e ligou o som, uma música suave tocava, e dava toda a energia que ela queria naquele momento, ficou em posição de lótus, primeiramente, inspirando e expirando várias vezes.

Deixou sua mente vagar, se desligando dos problemas, das dúvidas, e principalmente concentrou seus pensamentos em tudo aquilo que se lembrava antes de ser cega. As cores, objetos, lugares especiais, os rostos de sua família e amigos. Depois ficou de pé, e foi abaixando lentamente para frente, até suas mãos alcançarem o chão, depois de alguns minutos foi se erguendo lentamente, com os olhos ainda fechados, deixando a melodia entrar em cada poro de seu corpo. Ela sentia todos os seus músculos relaxarem. E a calma dominar seu coração e mente.

Nessa série de exercícios, ela não imaginava que estava sendo observada, por isso abusou do levanta e abaixa, fez abertura, posição que era difícil para quem visse. Era o que seu observador pensava, como ela conseguia ficar daquele jeito, aquilo era quase humanamente impossível, claro que sua irmã também fazia Ballet, então ele via tudo o que é tipo de contorcionismo, mas vendo assim, uma pessoa que não era da sua casa, se _abrindo_ toda, era para ele o paraíso na terra. Ela estava de costas para a janela do quarto, então cada vez que se abaixava e levantava, ele ficava louco. Sentiu um desconforto em seu _amigo, _e tinha certa dificuldade em respirar também.

Aos poucos ela foi ficando cada vez mais relaxada, a seqüência de músicas estava no fim, e seu sono estava chegando rápido, a deixando lânguida sobre o tapete de ginástica. Desligou o aparelho de som, fez mais alguns passos, e resolveu se deitar. Já fazia frio, por isso foi fechar sua janela, mas no meio do percurso, sentiu que era observada. Mesmo não vendo nada a sua frente, ela conseguia sentir um arrepio diferente. Não era uma sensação ruim, era quase como uma carícia em sua pele sensível. Resolveu deixar de lado as sensações que estava sentindo, e caiu na cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Do outro lado da rua, ainda abobalhado diante de tanta leveza e força, seu lindo espião estava cada vez mais excitado. Se xingando mentalmente por estar se portando como um adolescente no início da puberdade, fechou sua janela também e caiu na cama. Mas ao contrário dela, ele não pregou o olho por várias horas. Ainda se sentia excitado, e dolorido. A única saída que encontrava naquele momento era aliviar-se. Seria mil vezes melhor se tivesse alguém para ajudá-lo nessa tarefa. E se esse alguém fosse _ela_, seria melhor ainda. Mas como nem tudo é perfeito, suas mãos teriam que servir. Foi para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. E ali debaixo da água morna que caia em seus músculos, ele fez o que há muito tempo não fazia. Uma auto massagem. Lembrando das várias poses que tinha visto uma certa menina fazendo, ele urrou de prazer e acabou, em parte, aquela tortura. Agora sim conseguiria dormir em paz.

_ Bella, acorda, tenho que ir pra faculdade e te deixar na escola ainda _ seu irmão Emmett gritava enquanto esmurrava a porta do seu quarto. Delicadeza definitivamente não era seu forte.

_ Estou indo... _ ela respondeu entre um longo bocejo _ mas, não precisa quebrar a minha porta.

_ Então anda logo pirralha...se não eu te deixo para trás.

_ Tá, tá...já vou. Já vou...

E ela tentou ser o mais rápida possível em sua higiene matinal. Tomou um banho, escovou os dentes e trocou de roupa. Não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem. Abriu a porta do quarto e pode ouvir a discussão entre seus dois irmãos mais velhos. Emmett não queria esperar os mais novos, e Jasper não queria ir de carona com Emmett.

_ Você não tem escolha Jass _ Emmett disse após uma pausa _ se aquela porcaria que você chama de carro não funciona, não pode exigir com quem quer ir para a escola.

_ Não chame meu carro de porcaria Emmett _disse Jasper defendendo seu lindo Corvette _ ele só está com a bateria arriada. Você bem que poderia fazer uma ch...

_ NEM TERMINE A FRASE! _ disse o outro se fingindo de zangado _ E eu sou lá homem de fazer essas coisas?

_ Eu não sei irmãozinho, mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez não é?

E os dois começaram a correr pela casa, arrancando sorrisos de Bella que acabou de descer a escada e ficou parada esperando os dois tratores em forma de irmãos pararem de correr. Sua mãe entrou na sala e acabou com a bagunça dos dois. Dizendo que sua casa não era uma rinha de galos, e que se quisessem se matar que fossem para fora de sua sala. Os dois pararam e disseram ao mesmo tempo.

_ Desculpe mãe. _ Bella não agüentou e soltou a gargalhada que estava presa em sua garganta desde o início da discussão.

_ Do que está rindo pirralha? _Emmett foi para o lado dela ladeado por Jasper _ vou dar motivos para você rir agora sua pentelha.

_ Não Emm...eu juro que não faço mais... _ mas seus protestos morreram quando sentiu os braços fortes do seu irmão mais velho a pegando pela cintura e a jogando sobre o ombro. Ele dava palmadas em seu bumbum e fazia cócegas em sua cintura ao mesmo tempo _ Para, para, para... eu não...consigo...respirar... _ ela ria e se contorcia em cima da massa de músculos.

_ Ainda vai rir de mim magrela? _ ele tentou soar bravo para ela, mas todos na sala podiam ver que ele sorria abertamente, todos menos ela.

_ Não, eu não faço mais isso...mas me coloca no chão... _ ela pediu ofegante, e ele a desceu gentilmente até o chão, ele sabia que ela não iria ficar quieta, e esperou por sua reação.

_ Seu bobo, vai me deixar toda roxa... _ disse se fingindo de ofendida _ vou falar com o papai para te colocar de castigo daí eu quero ver você me pegar _ enquanto falava ela ia se distanciando para a porta, sabia que suas chances de escapar dele eram mínimas, mas não podia deixar de tentar _ e ainda por cima é um frango...

_ AHHH! Agora eu te pego _ e foi aquela correria, ela fugindo para o sofá e ele atrás, quando finalmente se localizou na sala, ela foi para a porta da frente. Mas quando pegou na maçaneta sentiu que era erguida novamente por seu irmão _ e agora quem é o frango hein?

_ É você... _ e a sessão se cócegas continuou. Ela ria e batia nas costas dele, mas ele nem sentia os tapas, que eram para ser doloridos.

_ Chega crianças...vocês vão se atrasar... _ dona Renne resolveu intervir, mesmo amando ver a felicidade da sua prole. _ Solte ela Emm, se não ela não vai conseguir tomara café.

_ Ah, mas não solto mesmo...e já que ela me atrasou vai ficar sem comer também...

Ele saiu com a irmã ainda sobre seu ombro, abriu a porta e deu de cara com um rapaz desconhecido que tinha quase a sua altura. Jasper chegou logo em seguida atrás dos irmãos e bufou quando viu quem era.

_ Bom dia. _ o garoto falou para eles. Ficou meio sem graça por ver o traseiro de sua mais nova amiga, mas não comentou nada também.

_ Edward? _ ela falou por cima do ombro do irmão troglodita _ me coloca no chão Emm, já estou ficando sem ar...

_ Vai me chamar _daquilo_ de novo? _ ele perguntou ignorando o olhar divertido do rapaz, e os protestos de sua irmã _ diga, se não eu não vou te soltar.

_ Eu juro. Não digo mais que você é um fr...

_ NÃO...se disser isso de novo, vai se arrepender magrela..._ela gargalhou do desespero de seu irmão mais velho. Desde pequeno esse era o único apelido com que ele se irritava. Por ser o mais clarinho dos três, e viver sujo quando criança, ela o apelidou assim. Da primeira vez ele chorou, e deixou de falar com ela por vários dias. Mas agora já um homem feito, ele ainda se irritava com o apelido. _ eu vou te abaixar Isabella, mas já está avisada.

Depois de conseguir respirar direito, conseguiu segurar a risada, e se virou para seu vizinho. Ela sabia onde ele estava por sentir seu cheiro. Essa era outra de suas características peculiares, ela marcava seus amigos, e familiares pelo cheiro que exalavam. Cada um tinha uma essência diferente, doce, floral, amadeirado, cítrico, e assim por diante. Mas o cheiro dele, ela nunca havia sentido antes. Era uma mistura que não consegui nomear.

_ Oi Edward. Vejo que já conheceu meu outro irmão... _ apontou para seu lado direito onde Emmett ainda se encontrava _ este é Emmett, meu irmão mais velho. E Emmett, esse é Edward nosso vizinho.

_ E aí cara, beleza? _ ele pegou na mão do outro num aperto forte, porém amigável, ao contrário de Jasper, o irmão que queria arrancar seus dedos da mão _ gostando do bairro?

_ Er...sim... eu acho... quero dizer, ainda não deu muito tempo de conhecer tudo, mas...é, é legal sim... _ ele não sabia o que dizer a mais para o rapaz com sorriso de criança a sua frente.

_ Humm...bom vou deixar as crianças conversarem. Vou buscar o carro Bella. E Jasper desmancha essa cara que o carro é meu, e sou eu que dirijo. Nem adianta tentar argumentar, eu não vou deixar...

E os dois foram para a garagem discutindo sobre quem seria o motorista. Bella ficou rindo da briga boba dos dois, e ficou pensando em como homens eram machões por um lado, mas por outros ficavam mais sensíveis que uma mulher.

_ Do que está rindo? _ Edward perguntou, e sem conseguir segurar, levou sua mão até o rosto delicado da garota a sua frente, afastando uma mexa de cabelo. Ela ficou toda derretida com esse gesto, que era simples, mas tão íntimo.

_ Estou rindo deles, é que o carro do Jass, não quer pegar. Então teremos que ir de carona com o Emmett. Mas os dois estão discutindo para ver quem vai dirigir.

_ Hummm _ ele não conseguia falar muito quando estava perto dela. Depois de ficar observando aqueles olhos tão brilhantes, lembrou do que tinha ido fazer ali logo cedo _ Ah, Bella eu fiquei com algo seu ontem. E vim devolver.

_ O que é? _ ela perguntou, mas já sabia do que se tratava. Seus óculos. Ela tinha vários outros modelos, que chegava quase a ser uma coleção, mas gostaria de ouvir ele dizendo com as próprias palavras.

_ Isso _ ele disse colocando nas mãos dela os óculos escuros que havia ficado com ele no dia anterior _ Eu pensei em te entregar na escola, mas...fiquei sem saber se você tinha outro...e... _ ele ficava sem coordenação cerebral perto dela. E suas palavras saíam quase todas sem sentido. _ Bom, então eu já vou.

_ Obrigada Edward _ colocou seus óculos, escondendo dele os olhos tão lindos _ eu tenho sim vários outros, mas eu sabia que você me traria esse. Por isso nem procurei pelos outros. _ ela sorriu iluminando tudo a sua volta.

Ele prendeu a respiração quando viu ela se aproximando dele e sorrindo ainda mais. O que ela iria fazer? Ficou parado esperando sentir a maciês daquela boca na sua. Mas para seu descontentamento apenas sentiu um roçar de lábios em sua bochecha. Não tinha forças para agarrá-la e beijá-la como tinha vontade. Estava nervoso, e suas mãos suavam. E para completar uma buzina extridente quebrou o encanto em que eles se encontravam. Ela deu um pulo e se despediu

_ Bem, esse é meu irmão. A gente se vê na escola.

_ Hum hum _ foi sua única expressão diante do choque de ter sentido os lábios dela em seu rosto.

Ele voltou para sua casa, e já encontrou sua irmã na sala o esperando. Foram para a garagem, e seguiram para a escola. Ele sentia que aquela manhã seria melhor que a anterior. Acelerou seu carro para chegar logo, e vê-la. Sua irmã não disse nada, nem que tinha visto toda a cena daquela manhã, pela janela da sala, inclusive o beijo que ele havia levado, nem que sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Ela conhecia o irmão melhor que ninguém, e sabia que o que estava acontecendo entre ele e aquela linda garota, não seria uma coisa passageira. Mas ele tinha medo, disso ela não tinha dúvida, sabia que ele iria tentar afastar Bella de todas as formas, para se preservar de se apegar em alguém. Essa era sua forma de auto-preservação.

Ao chegarem na escola, Alice como sempre era toda sorrisos com todos. E Edward ao contrario, era mais fechado que uma ostra. Ele foi para seu prédio e ela o dela. Mesmo contra sua vontade, aceitou o beijo estalado da irmã em sua bochecha. Não era nem de longe a mesma sensação do outro beijo que havia recebido também naquele dia, mas não pode reclamar. Afinal nem tudo é do jeito que se quer.

_ E então Bell, como foi embora ontem? _ seu amigo JB perguntava para ela da cadeira ao lado.

_ Fui com o Edward e a irmã dele.

_ O QUE? _ como sempre discreto.

_ Shiuuu...fique quieto JB, quer que todos na escola te escutem?

_ Mas como eu posso ficar calmo, sabendo desse bafo. Você bem que poderia ter me ligado né colega.

_ Eu não sabia que isso era importante para você.

_ E não é. Mas sempre é bom ficar bem informado.

_ Hunf. _ eles riram mais um pouco e se viraram para frente.

A conversa teve de ser adiada pois o professor de espanhol acabava de entrar. A aula passou rápido, e em quase todas, ela e seu inseparável amigo estavam juntos. Depois de várias trocas de sala, e uma aula mais chata que a outra. O intervalo chegou. Bella esperou que seu irmão viesse lhe buscar para irem juntos ao refeitório. Mesmo ela sempre dizendo que não era necessário, ele fazia questão de ir buscá-la. E nesse dia não foi diferente.

_ Como foi a aula? _ ele perguntou enquanto colocava um braço sobre seu ombro.

_ Foi lerda como sempre, e chata como nunca.

_ Então a minha foi pior. Achei que o professor de matemática nunca mais fosse calar a boca grande dele...

Ao se encaminharem para o refeitório, os dois irmãos riam de coisas que só eles entendiam. Falavam dos professores loucos, das aulas insuportáveis, mas acima de tudo das pessoas. Jasper ia falando das roupas das meninas, de como elas ficavam ridículas daquela forma. Conseguia descrever para ela cada peça de vestuário, e sapatos que elas usavam. Na opinião dele mesmo querendo parecer sexy, o máximo que conseguiam era ser vulgar. Menos uma. Sim, sua adorável vizinha combinava as cores, e não viajava na maquiagem. Era tudo na medida exata nela. E foi com esses pensamentos que os olhos dele e dela se encontraram. Ele só olhou e prendeu a respiração. Ela ao contrário sorriu lindamente e acenou. Sem saber o que fazer, ou melhor, sem conseguir mover um músculo, ele somente olhava encantado para ela.

_ Alice, pare de acenar. A Bella não pode nos ver._ ele que acabava de chegar ao refeitório naquele momento, viu sua irmão acenando para a sua linda e doce amiga. Sem entender ao certo o que ela esperava em retorno daquele cumprimento.

_ Deixa de ser bobo Ed. Claro que eu sei que ela não pode me ver.

_ Então...

_ Eu estou acenando para _ele_. Para o Jasper. E não para ela... _ dizendo isso ela foi se sentar deixando o irmão para trás com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.

Seguindo o olhar de Alice, ele viu que o irmão mal encarado de sua vizinha, olhava a sua irmã de forma abobalhada. E claro como água, ele sabia que estava acontecendo algo ali, e podia sentir nos ossos que não iria gostar nada do resultado daqueles olhares. Mesmo querendo estar no lugar de Jasper, e segurar os ombros delicados de Bella, não gostou da forma como ele olhava sua irmã.

Era uma disputa entre irmãos. Mesmo nenhum dos dois admitindo, a testosterona predominava na situação. E nenhum deles iria facilitar nada para o outro.


	4. Chapter 4

**No capítulo anterior...**

__Alice, pare de acenar. A Bella não pode nos ver._ ele que acabava de chegar ao refeitório naquele momento, viu sua irmão acenando para a linda e doce morena. Sem entender ao certo o que ela esperava em retorno daquele cumprimento._

__ Deixa de ser bobo Ed. Claro que eu sei que ela não pode me ver._

__ Então..._

__ Eu estou acenando para __ele__. Para o Jasper. E não para ela... _ dizendo isso ela foi se sentar deixando o irmão para trás com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto._

_Seguindo o olhar de Alice, ele viu que o irmão mal encarado de sua vizinha, olhava a sua irmã de forma abobalhada. E claro como água, ele sabia que estava acontecendo algo ali, e podia sentir nos ossos que não iria gostar nada do resultado daqueles olhares. Mesmo querendo estar no lugar de Jasper, e segurar os ombros delicados de Bella, não gostou da forma como ele olhava a __**sua**__ irmã._

_Aquela era uma disputa entre irmãos. E mesmo que nenhum dos dois fosse admitir, a testosterona predominava na situação. E nenhum deles iria facilitar nada para o outro_.

**CAPÍTULO 4 Perdido...**

Depois do intervalo, cada um se dirigiu para suas respectivas aulas. E cada um tinha um pensamento em mente. Edward pensava em como sua vizinha era linda. Ele sabia que aqueles pensamentos eram meio _gay_, mas ele não podia evitar.

Alice se perguntava o que seu irmão ainda estava esperando para ir falar com Bella? Sim, porque ela podia ver que ele que estava caidinho pela vizinha simpática.

Jasper ao contrário dos irmãos Cullen, estava mais preocupado em manter sua irmã longe das garras do Cullen macho, e queria muito, mas muito mesmo conhecer a Cullen fêmea mais de perto.

Já nossa Isabella, que era o centro de todos os pensamentos dos outros três, estava a se perguntar o que tanto seu irmão resmungava. Ele havia ficado nervoso desde o final do intervalo. E agora enquanto a acompanhava até sua sala, ficava conversando consigo mesmo. E praguejando baixo.

_ Algum problema Jazz? _ não agüentando mais aquela situação, ela indagou ao irmão.

_ Ahm?... problema nenhum Bella. Problema nenhum..._respondeu vago.

_ Então por que você está nessa ansiedade toda?_ ela não desistiria tão fácil.

_É que... bem... _ele não sabia o que inventar para que a irmã deixasse de prestar atenção nele, mas então teve um estalo, e quase pode ouvir as engrenagens em seu cérebro funcionarem, quando falou _ é que eu estou frustrado pelo meu carro que deu pau, é isso.

_ Hum _ foi a resposta que recebeu da irmã, mas ela não acreditou nem por um minuto naquilo. Ela conhecia os irmãos como ninguém para saber quando eles estavam mentindo _ tudo bem, mas depois a gente vê como vamos para casa, agora me deixe na minha sala, por que o sinal já vai tocar.

_ Como você... _ mas ele não teve a chance de terminar sua pergunta, pois naquele exato momento o sinal do retorno às aulas tocou _ deixa para lá. Vamos.

Aquele período ela teria com Alice, sua mais nova colega de escola e vizinha. Seria legal dividir a sala de aula com ela. Gostou dos irmãos Cullen logo de cara, e gostaria de convidar os dois para um jantar. Pensando naquilo, entrou na sala, trombando com Lienne, e esta por sua vez, fez questão de chamá-la de cega novamente.

Mas não deixando transparecer nenhuma emoção, Bella se encaminhou para o fundo da sala, onde era seu lugar. E logo em seguida sentiu o perfume suave de Alice, antes mesmo que a outra dissesse algo, ela se antecipou.

_ Quando vai lá em casa para as aulas de reforço?

_ Como sabia que era eu? _ perguntou Alice sorrindo que nem boba pelo encontro com Jasper no corredor.

_ Isso é segredo _ Bella disse e deu risada _ mas você ainda não me respondeu.

_ Por mim tanto faz, só depende de você. Se não for te dar trabalho, o quanto antes começarmos melhor, ainda mais que minha prima estará chegando por esses dias, daí não vou ter mais tempo para nada, ela me sufoca._ disse bufando, arrancando mais uma risada de Bella.

_ E como é sua prima? _ ela sempre tinha curiosidade para conhecer as pessoas.

_ Loira, alta e de olhos verdes. Ela é sobrinha de mamãe, e não tem mais ninguém além dos tios e primos. Seus pais morreram quando ela tinha cinco anos, depois disso ela passa um tempo com cada um dos tios. E agora chegou a vez de dona Esme.

_ E ela vai estudar conosco?

_ Dessa parte eu estou meio por fora _ ela fez uma pausa procurando alguma coisa no caderno _ acho que ela está no último ano. Provavelmente estudará com meu irmão. Ou com o seu irmão.

_ Legal, quando ela chegar, podemos fazer aquele almoço em minha casa. Isto é, se você quiser.

_ Claro que eu quero, só não sei se o chato do meu irmão vai querer ir.

_ E por que ele não quereria?

_ Olha Bella, essa é uma historia um pouco complicada. Mas assim que der eu te conto tudo. Só posso te adiantar, que meu irmão é muito anti-social.

_ Hum..._ela pensou em tudo o que Alice tinha dito, e decidiu que não desistiria tão fácil da amizade de Edward _mas não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo?

_Com certeza. Se quiser eu falo com ele, e...

_Eu faço questão de convidar Alice. Quer ver ele me dizer não.

Nesse momento o professor entrou na sala. Era um senhor baixinho e gordinho. O coitado estava vermelho e ofegante. Devia estar com pressa, pois largou-se na cadeira e pediu para que abrissem na pagina 229, onde dariam início ao novo tópico.

As amigas tiveram que deixar a conversa para depois. Alice ficou observando como Isabella se achava com o livro diferenciado, todo em braile. Ela lia com a ponta dos dedos, e tudo o que o professor dizia, ela marcava com um pontinho em alto relevo. Era tudo novo para Alice, e ela se perguntava como uma pessoa poderia aprender aquilo.

Somente com os pontinhos certos, ela sabia tudo o que estava escrito. Incrível. Era sem dúvida nenhuma uma superação e tanto a dela. Algum dia ainda teria coragem de perguntar com ela havia ficado cega. Mas por hora resolveu olhar para o que o professor escrevia no quadro. Ele escrevia e falava em voz alta, provavelmente por causa de sua aluna especial na sala. Como forma de ajudar em seu entendimento.

Bella conseguia gravar as explicações que o professor dava referente ao conteúdo, e quando chegava em casa, começava a gravar em seu computador as coisas que lembrava. Assim ela não se perdia, e não ia mal nas provas. Era a forma que seus pais haviam sugerido para ela. Embora os livros fossem bem explicativos, e tivessem diversas notas importantes, ela ainda não se sentia segura em somente lê-los.

Passando as pontas dos dedos em seu GPS aptado, viu que iria dar o sinal. Fechou seus livros, e esperou. Alice vendo que a amiga guardava as coisas, imitou-a. Olhando o visor de seu celular percebeu que ia acabar a aula. O sinal tocou em seguida, fazendo com que os alunos corressem em direção a porta, seria o último período antes do fim das aulas.

_Qual a sua próxima aula? _ Alice perguntou para Bella.

_ Biologia, e a sua?

_ História. E qual é a sua sala?

_ Última porta à direita, no fim desse corredor.

_ Então a gente se separa aqui, a minha é no outro pavilhão.

_ Sem problemas, eu me viro. Até mais Alice.

_ A gente se vê.

Cada uma seguiu seu destino.

Ao término das aulas, Jasper foi ao encontro de sua irmã. Mesmo ela dizendo que não precisava da ajuda dele para se locomover pela escola, ele não se sentia seguro em deixá-la sozinha. As vezes ele e a família se esqueciam de que ela não via realmente as coisas, pois pela maneira com que andava, sem demonstrar receio de nada a sua frente era impressionante. Mas mesmo assim, ele preferia não arriscar. Avistando-a de longe, correu ao seu encontro, e como se não bastasse o fato dela não trombar em ninguém enquanto andava, nunca conseguia chegar perto sem que fosse percebido.

_ Oi maninho... – como sempre ele havia sido descoberto.

_ Eu ainda te pego de surpresa garota... – ele resmungou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

_ Quer apostar Jazz? – ele odiava quando era desafiado, mesmo que fosse pela sua irmãzinha. Mas sabia que iria perder, no caso dela.

_ É melhor não, você sempre ganha e... – então seus olhos foram atraídos para a linda figura que vinha caminhando lentamente até eles. Ela vestia uma calça justa e uma blusa rosa. Ele não entendia nada de moda, a única coisa que sabia era que sua vizinha sabia se portar com as roupas.

_ Alice... – sua irmã disse antes mesmo da outra terminar sua aproximação.

_ Bella...eu ainda descubro como você faz para me ver... – percebendo a bobagem que estava dizendo tentou concertar – quero dizer, não me ver no sentido real da palavra, mas me ver, bem me ver...

_ Calma Alice, eu sei o que você quer dizer – Bella disse acalmando a outra – eu só sei quando alguém vem ao meu encontro, apenas isso. – ela não precisava dizer que sentia o cheiro das pessoas, e que por isso sabia exatamente quem era quem.

_ Puxa. – foi só o que Alice conseguiu dizer.

_ Alice, será que você poderia nos dar uma carona? – Bella disse à amiga.

_ Bella... – Jasper reclamou do seu lado. Ele não queria estar no mesmo espaço apertado de um carro que o Cullen macho.

_ Claro que podemos. É só o tempo de eu achar o meu irmão e, ah ele está vindo ali... – ela se afastou para conversar com o irmão, enquanto os outros dois ficavam no corredor.

_ Por que você pediu carona para ela? – Jasper não tinha gostado nada daquilo.

_ É isso ou o JB... – pode ouvir o gemido angustiado do irmão e soube ter feito a escolha certa.

_ Você sabe que esse seu amigo me dá arrepios...Argh... – ela sorriu diante do exagero dele – não tenho nada contra, mas que fique bem longe de mim...

_ Você não precisa se preocupar, você não faz o tipo dele... – ela disse sorrindo para o irmão nervoso.

_ E ainda tem mais essa? Era só o que me faltava... – praguejando alto, eles foram de encontro aos outros dois irmãos.

Alice já tinha combinado com Edward de que Bella iria no banco da frente com ele, e que ela iria com Jasper no banco de trás. Claro que ele odiou saber que a irmã estava jogando charme para seu vizinho mal encarado, mas em contrapartida, amou saber que poderia desfrutar de alguns momentos ao lado de sua linda e doce vizinha.

Mas não foi tão fácil quanto parecia, pois quando chegaram ao carro, Jasper não largava o braço da irmã, e não fazia questão nenhuma de ser cordial com o outro. Mesmo este sendo a única forma de irem para casa naquele momento. Foi preciso todo o poder de persuasão de Alice para acalmá-lo. Enquanto uma Bella risonha entrava no banco da frente, um Jasper emburrado ia para o banco de trás.

Claro que essa marra toda não durou muito, foi só o tempo de Alice puxar conversa e ele relaxar. Ela colocava a mão em seu braço ora ou outra, enquanto conversavam, o que fazia os pelos dele se eriçarem. Já o casal da frente conversava animadamente, ele mais ouvia do que falava. Mas adorava ouvir a voz doce e melodiosa dela. E mais cedo do que gostaria chegaram em frente a suas casas. Jasper foi o primeiro a saltar, e foi seguido por Alice, que queria dar um tempo para o casal se despedir apropriadamente.

_ Bella você não vem? – jasper pediu do lado de fora do carro, mas foi Alice que respondeu.

_ Oh Jasper, que lindo o jardim de vocês, por que não o mostra pra mim? – e sem esperar pela resposta foi logo puxando-o pelo braço.

Sem poder negar nada a Alice, Jasper começou a andar com ela pelo jardim, mostrando as flores e arbustos que a mãe deles cultivava. Olhando para trás ela deu uma piscadinha para o irmão. Que fingiu não entender o que ela pretendia com isso. Mas no fundo queria ficar sozinho com Bella. E sem perder a chance resolveu puxar assunto, mas antes de abrir a boca ela falou primeiro.

_ Quero te fazer um convite Edward... – ela fez uma pausa, procurando melhor as palavras – bem, não sei ao certo se você vai aceitar, mas vou pedir mesmo assim. Gostaria que você e sua irmã viessem almoçar comigo e minha família. Sei que posso estar antecipando as coisas mas...

_ Aceito... – ele disse sem pensar duas vezes, nunca conseguiria negar nada a ela, mesmo que fosse para pular de uma ponte – é só marcar.

_ Oh, que bom Edward – ela foi para seu lado e o abraçou apertado, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos pelo perfume doce e embriagante dela – e sua irmã dizendo que você dificilmente aceitaria.

_ Eu sou muito chato Bella, não se engane... – ele disse a verdade para ela – mas para você eu não consigo dizer não. – e sua mão foi passear no rosto delicado dela.

_ Hum, er...bom eu nem sei o que dizer, só que fiquei muito feliz por você ter aceitado, vou falar com minha mãe e depois te falo o dia...– ela estava nervosa, e para não fazer feio diante dele resolveu entrar em casa – bem, obrigada pela carona, a gente se vê.

_ Ok. E Bella... – ele chamou antes que ela saísse do carro.

_ Sim? – quando virou seu rosto para ele, sentiu a respiração quente e doce bater em sua boca. Sem mover um músculo aguardou o que estava por vir. Mesmo sem ver, podia sentir sua aproximação.

Edward entendeu seu silêncio como um consentimento, por isso foi aos poucos se aproximando, e com uma mão a trouxe para mais perto, deixando seus rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro, ele estava nervoso, até parecia a primeira vez que beijava alguém. Seus lábios ganharam vida, e pode enfim sentir a maciez dos lábios dela nos seus. Eram doces e cheios, macios e suculentos. Primeiro ele deu um selinho demorado, procurando por qualquer vestígio de negação por parte dela, mas quanto sentiu que era correspondido, ele abriu a boca e com a língua buscou passagem entre os lábios cálidos dela.

De início ela ficou em choque, seu _primeiro beijo_ estava acontecendo. Ela quase não acreditou, os lábios dele eram firmes e experientes nos seus. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer deu passagem para a língua áspera por entre seus lábios, e como se tivesse vida própria, suas mãos foram parar no cabelo dele, cabelos estes que eram bagunçados como pode perceber.

Acreditando que estava no caminho certo abriu bem a boca para acomodar a dele. Sem saber que com essa atitude tinha desperto uma fera adormecida. E nesse instante um gemido de satisfação se fez ouvir por parte dele. Que aproximando ainda mais, puxou sua cintura para mais perto de si, e como se fossem feitas uma para a outra, suas línguas duelavam em busca de satisfação. Ela estava descobrindo novas sensações, e ele nunca tinha sentido nada parecido como aquilo por nenhuma outra garota.

Não sabia dizer se era pela entrega que sentia por parte dela, ou se era a entrega dele próprio. A única certeza que tinha era que naquele beijo tinham muito sentimentos presentes, desejo, prazer, ansiedade, pressa, mas acima de tudo naquele beijo existia um sentimento que nunca achou ser possível bater em seu peito. Paixão. Sim ele estava se apaixonado, e isso trouxe uma realidade dolorosa em seu peito. Não, ele não podia se apaixonar agora, não assim quando sua vida nunca era estável. Decidindo que aquilo não poderia acontecer, e que não poderia levar consigo a culpa pelo sofrimento futuro dela, deu fim ao beijo. Deixando uma Bella confusa e arfante a sua frente.

_ O que... – mas ela não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada, pois seu nome sendo chamado ao longe, a fez entender o motivo da separação abrupta.

_ É melhor você entrar... – ele disse de forma fria e distante, não deixando transparecer nenhuma emoção do que tinha acontecido segundos antes. Deixando ela confusa e magoada.

Será que ele tinha odiado o beijo? Ou pior, será que percebeu como ela era inexperiente? Eram tantas perguntas, mas ela não estava disposta a ouvir as respostas. Nem agora e nem nunca. Seus olhos ficaram marejados, mas por conta dos óculos escuros ele não pode ver. Por isso saiu do carro e correu em direção de casa. Sem olhar para trás, e nem dar tchau. Mas o que ela não sabia era que deixava para trás, mais precisamente dentro do carro, um Edward arrasado e com raiva de si mesmo.

_ Droga... _ ele disse enquanto esmurrava o volante com força. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Não com ele que sempre se julgou imune ao amor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 Descoberta!**

Entrando em disparada pela sala de estar, Bella não reparou que quem estava chamando anteriormente era seu irmão Jasper. Ele estava com Alice, e provavelmente deviam estar a sua espera.

_ Bella o que...

_ Não foi nada Jasper. Nada. _ subiu as escadas correndo e se trancou em seu quarto. Não queria falar com ninguém. Muito menos com seu irmão super protetor. Era capaz dele ir tirar satisfação com o Cullen.

E realmente ele até quis ir atrás da irmã, ela parecia transtornada por alguma coisa. E poderia jurar que por trás disso, tinha o dedo daquele idiota do seu vizinho. Mas Alice o impediu.

_ Deixe-a por enquanto Jasper, eu passo aqui mais tarde para ver se ela melhorou. Mas não force a barra... _ dizendo isto, se aproximou do garoto e lhe deu um selinho. O deixando momentaneamente zonzo.

Alice se dirigiu para sua casa, estava feliz pelo que tinha feito. Tinha conseguido deixar Jasper sem palavras mais uma vez. Mas essa felicidade durou pouco, pois ao entrar em casa, percebeu que não era somente Bella que estava brava com alguma coisa. Seu irmão estava andando de um lado pro outro na sala. Quase furando o piso. E quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela soube ser ele o causador do rompante da amiga.

_ O que houve? _ ela disse de maneira doce para o irmão. O conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não adiantava ser agressiva para descobrir algo, teria que ter tato.

_ Nada. _ foi a mesma resposta de Bella. Certo, resolveu mudar de tática.

_ Hum, Ok... _ ela decidiu não insistir. Não queria brigar com ele.

_ Alice espera... _ ela sorriu internamente, seu irmão era duro na queda, mas quando se encontrava em uma enrascada era a ela que sempre recorria. Parando no segundo degrau da escada virou-se para ele e esperou _ Bella disse alguma coisa? Alguma coisa sobre mim, quero dizer sobre nós? _ ele realmente estava metido em alguma enrascada com a garota.

_ Disse o mesmo que você. "Nada"... _ fez questão de colocar aspas na palavra, ela ia dar as costas para o irmão teimoso,mas decidiu cutucar a ferida mais um pouco _ seja o que for que tenha rolado, com certeza você já estragou tudo.

_ Não aconteceu nada... quer dizer, pelo menos não para mim... _ aham, e os porcos voam, ela pensou. _ ela estava brava?

_ Se eu tivesse conseguido falar com ela, talvez eu descobrisse, mas como entrou correndo em casa, quase caindo da escada, e se trancou em seu quarto. Eu sinceramente não sei como estava, se era brava ou chateada.

_ A gente se beijou... que dizer, eu a beijei... _ ele soltou de uma vez, afinal sua irmã era a única que escutaria seu desabafo.

_ E? _ foi a réplica de Alice para o irmão.

_ E foi só isso. O que mais você queria que eu a pedisse em namoro? _ disse de forma ácida para ela.

_ Não. Eu sei que você pedindo alguém em namoro é praticamente impossível. É mais fácil o inferno congelar antes. Mas pelo que eu te conheço, e olha que conheço bem, tenho certeza de que não foi somente o beijo que rolou. Mas se não quiser me dizer, eu entendo. Só não se arrependa depois.

_ Como assim..._ ele alcançou-a nos degraus da escada, e se colocou a sua frente _ o que está querendo me dizer Alice, fala de uma vez e não edita.

_ É só que Isabella não é como a Brenda, ou como a Julia, Edward, que você usava e deixava quando bem entendesse... Se bem que elas gostavam de serem usadas... _ lembrou-se das conquistas anteriores dele, antes de se mudarem e suspirou antes de continuar _ mas isso não vem ao caso, o que eu quero dizer maninho, é que Bella é uma menina que acredita no amor, e um beijo pode ter diversos significados. Coisa que para você não passa de sexo.

_ Isso não é verdade... _ ele tentou se defender _ eu só não quero me prender em ninguém. É muito simples.

_ Pode ser simples para você... _ disse dando de ombros _ mas talvez não para ela. Eu esperava mais de você.

_ O que você quer com tudo isso? Quer que eu peça a mão dela em casamento depois de um beijo? Qual é Alice...

_ Não seja sínico Edward Cullen. Você sabe que essa sua indiferença com as pessoas, principalmente com as garotas, ainda vai ser sua ruína. _ cutucou seu peito com o dedo indicador antes de continuar o desabafo _ E se quer mesmo saber minha opinião, aposto como esse foi o primeiro beijo dela.

_ Eu duvido muito... _ mas internamente ele sabia a verdade. Seu coração sabia que fora o primeiro a desvendar os mistérios daqueles lábios macios e tenros.

_ Você está sendo como nosso pai. Frio e calculista. _ sabia que estava jogando pesado, mas não conseguia deixar de falar _ E para quem sempre detestou esse lado dele, suas atitudes mostram que realmente a fruta não cai muito longe do pé. Só espero que isso não te afaste de nós como já afastou ele.

Sem mais palavras, Alice subiu o restante dos degraus pisando duro, foi para seu quarto. Estava cansada de discutir as qualidades e os defeitos de pai com seu irmão, não gostava disso. Ela sabia que o patriarca da família não fazia por mal aquela distância, ele queria apenas estudar coisas novas que salvariam mais vidas. Mas seu irmão teimoso como era, não via por esse lado, e seu egoísmo também não deixava margem para aproximação por parte do pai.

Edward ainda ficou na escada por mais alguns minutos, estava perplexo pelas palavras duras da irmã. Nunca achou que ela fosse capaz de compará-lo ao próprio pai. Será que estava se tornando tão frio assim? Era uma pergunta que somente ele mesmo poderia responder. Estava realmente arrependido por ter tratado Isabella com aquela indiferença, mas sua atitude era uma forma de auto preservação, tanto para ele quanto para ela.

Já estava cansado de querer fincar raízes num lugar e nunca poder. Seu pai sempre conseguira estragar os laços de amizades fortes, tanto dele quanto da irmã, e outros planos também foram interrompidos pelas infinitas mudanças. Embora a mãe e irmã, não reclamassem, ele sabia das frustrações de ambas. Agora estava sendo taxado de egoísta pela própria irmã. Ainda não sabia o que fazer para mudar aquela opinião errada a seu respeito. Não restava nada para fazer a não ser ir para seu quarto e tentar dormir.

...

Depois de dispensar o jantar, alegando uma dor de cabeça, Bella tomou um banho relaxante e deitou em sua cama. Ela estava preocupada pelo que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Não estava chateada como gostaria de ter ficado, mas sim preocupada. Só restavam duas explicações para o comportamento arredio dele. Ou ela não sabia beijar direito – o que era uma verdade – e ele não gostou nenhum pouco. Ou existia alguma explicação oculta para a atitude distante de Edward.

Antes de fechar os olhos e cair em sono profundo, ela decidiu que não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse qual era o real problema da questão. Se fosse realmente sua falta de experiência, nada como algumas aulas de beijos. O que poderia ser realizado com ele mesmo. Mas se o problema fosse ele, também não desistiria. Daria um jeito de dobrar aquele coração arredio, e mostrar que a vida era muito curta para ser desperdiçada. Nunca se amedrontou diante das adversidades que a vida lhe mostrou. E para isso ela já sabia com quem contar.

Seu sono chegou logo, e com ele sua mente foi invadida por sonhos lindos e felizes, e em todos eles Edward estava presente. Eles estavam numa campina coberta de flores, de diversas cores, rosas, lilases, roxas. E no rosto dele, ela podia identificar a felicidade. Uma felicidade verdadeira. Mas o que ela não percebeu no sonho, foi que conseguiu _ver_ de verdade o lindo rosto de anjo. Ela dormiu tão bem depois disso, que perdeu a hora para a escola.

Entrando em seu quarto, sua mãe resolveu deixá-la dormir ao invés de acordá-la. Um dia a menos no ano letivo não faria tanto estrago. Disse para Jasper ir e deixar a irmã descansando. Seu coração de mãe sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido no dia anterior, Bella não era de ficar trancada no quarto, e estava decidida a descobrir o que havia acontecido. Por isso, se acomodou aos pés da cama e esperou pelo despertar da filha. O que não demorou muito. Logo um resmungo se fez ouvir por parte da adolescente adormecida.

_ Bella... _ chamou baixo, não queria assustá-la. Mas o que saiu dos lábios dela a seguir deixou a mãe estática.

_ Edward... _ Bella balbuciou em meio ao sonho e a realidade.

_ Filha, acorde..._ Renné chamou mais uma vez _ Bella...

_ Mãe? _ sentando na cama, ela tentou se situar _ o que foi? Que horas são?

_ Não aconteceu nada meu anjo... _ aproximando-se da filha ajudou a mesma a sair da cama e ir para o banheiro _ só que você já perdeu a aula de hoje.

_ Puxa, eu nem me dei conta mãe...

_ Não tem problema filha, agora tome um banho. Depois a gente precisa conversar.

_ O que foi que eu fiz?_ Bella pediu mordendo os lábios.

_ Eu que te pergunto isso Bella... a começar me contando do por que estar chamando seu vizinho enquanto dormia.

Sentindo que enrubescia, ela baixou o rosto. Mesmo sem ver, sabia que sua mãe estava com a testa franzida. Ela deveria ter visto alguma coisa, ou será que ela disse algo em seu sonho? Droga. Não havia jeito, teria que contar tudo. Sua mãe não era uma pessoa que se conseguia enganar.

_ Mãe, é complicado. Eu nem sei por onde começar... _ disse tentando escapar do interrogatório. Mas isso seria impossível.

_ Meu bem, eu também já tive sua idade. Caso não se lembre. Então é bom que você comece pelo começo. Mas tome seu banho primeiro, eu te espero na cozinha com seu café.

Dando um beijo no rosto da filha, Renné saiu do quarto com o coração apertado. Sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas não estava preparada. Sua filhinha estava apaixonada, e ela teria que ter muito cuidado com o que dissesse. Afinal adolescentes eram instáveis. E uma simples palavra, se mal interpretada, poderia ser transformada num texto. Só esperava ser capaz de ouvir a filha sem julgá-la.

...

Andando de cabeça baixa pelo estacionamento, Edward teve certeza de que Bella não havia ido para a escola. Pois naquele exato instante, seu irmão Jasper, estava dando partida no carro azul e indo embora, sem esperar por ela. Claro que ante lançou um olhar mortal em sua direção. Era só o que faltava. Sem contar que sua irmã ainda não estava falando direito com ele, apenas respondia "sim" e "não", ou "huhum". Aquilo já estava o deixando mais que nervoso, será que ela não poderia tentar entendê-lo? A resposta era simples. Não.

Realmente a cabeça das mulheres era uma incógnita. Quando achava que estava fazendo o certo, fazia errado. E quando fazia o certo, ainda assim estava errado. Claro que sua irmã não o deixaria em paz enquanto não fosse falar com Bella. Nem que fosse para esclarecer seus pontos de vista. Saiu de seus devaneios quando Alice veio em sua direção. Ela entrou no carro e bateu com força a porta. Deixando claro que ainda não o havia perdoado.

_ Eu vou tentar falar com ela se isso te deixa feliz... _ ele disse assim que entrou no carro _ Mas não prometo nada Alice. Ela pode me enxotar da casa dela.

_ O que não seria nada mal. Você bem que merece.

_ Ei, sou seu irmão ou não? _ disse visivelmente chateado.

_ Claro que é meu irmão. Mas nem por isso vou passar a mão na sua cabeça. E vamos logo que eu tenho muito trabalho da escola. _ ela disse brava, mas ele sabia que sua raiva era só fachada.

_ Eu só queria que você soubesse Alice, que foi apenas um beijo. Um simples beijo. Nada além disso. Mas se para você é tão importante que eu esclareça tudo, ou vou atrás dela.

_ O que eu quero ou deixo de querer nada tem haver com a situação Edward. Mas você não pode simplesmente sair beijando a garota e achar que tudo está bem. Essa é a questão.

_ Ok.

_ E antes que eu me esqueça, Lillian chega amanhã de Amsterdã. E mamãe conta com você para ir buscá-la no aeroporto.

Sem dizer que sim ou que não ele arrancou com o carro. A escola dali era mais perto do que nas outras cidades em que viveram anteriormente. Por isso em menos de cinco minutos ele estacionava na garagem de casa. Depois que Alice saiu, ele ainda ficou dentro do carro pensando na melhor forma de ir falar com sua vizinha. Sabia que se não fosse, sua irmã iria ficar no seu pé. Então teria que enfrentar a situação de cabeça erguida. O máximo que poderia acontecer seria ela xingá-lo ou agredi-lo. E para as duas situações, estava preparado. Afinal era um Cullen. E honraria seu nome.

...

Uma leve batida na porta trouxe Bella para o presente. Desde que conversara com sua mãe mais cedo, e expos toda a situação, acreditava que tudo ficaria bem. Sua sabia mãe disse que ele viria atrás dela. E seu coração apaixonado também acreditava nisso. Sim, ela estava apaixonada pelo seu vizinho. E nada poderia fazer para mudar isso. A batida na porta se repetiu, e ela soube que não era nenhum de seus irmãos, ou seu pai. Pois todos tinham a chave de casa, e não bateriam daquele jeito mesmo que não tivessem.

Se fosse Emmett, ele esmurraria a porta e gritaria para qualquer um abrir "a droga da porta". Seu pai provavelmente telefonaria antes e avisaria sobre seu esquecimento. Jasper, na certa pularia a janela da cozinha e entraria sem que ninguém o visse, para não ser taxado de esquecido novamente. Então só restavam poucas alternativas, mas não queria se iludir. Mesmo com seu coração pulando no peito, e dizendo que era ele ali fora, ela não acreditou até abrir a porta e sentir aquele perfume inconfundível.

_ Edward. _ antes que ele abrisse a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, ela o cumprimentou. _ Quer entrar?

_ Sim, eu quero..._ dando espaço para que entrasse, Bella ficou para trás e quando ele passou fechou a porta.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre ambos. Ela queria que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Mas sentia que se não falasse nada, os dois não sairiam dali naquele dia. Por isso decidiu agir.

_ Então... _ começou a frase esperando que ele continuasse.

_ Será que a gente pode conversar lá fora? _ ele estava nervoso como nunca esteve em sua vida, com aqueles olhos azuis-cobalto, ela conseguia deixá-lo sem ação.

_ Acho melhor conversarmos aqui mesmo Edward..._ ela sentou-se no sofá e não deixou outra alternativa para ele _ o que você for me dizer, vai ser a mesma coisa aqui dentro ou lá fora.

_ Certo..._ ele percebeu que ela não iria facilitar as coisas..._ é sobre ontem Bella. Eu, bem... na verdade não sei ao certo por onde começar...

_ Que tal pelo começo? _ ela repetiu a mesma coisa que sua mãe havia dito mais cedo.

_ Eu vou direto ao ponto Bella _ ele tomou fôlego e prosseguiu _Você tem alguma expectativa sobre nós dois depois do que aconteceu ontem?

Sem saber o que fazer, ou o que dizer para ele. Bella ficou calada por alguns minutos, tentando absorver e entender o que tinha ouvido. Estava preparada para outro tipo de questionamento, ou até mesmo criticas sobre sua falta de experiência. Mas não sabia o que responder agora. Se dissesse que sim, poderia fazer com que ele fugisse de vez. Se dissesse não, fecharia toda e qualquer possibilidade que pudesse existir entre os dois futuramente. Decidiu responder com outra pergunta.

_ Na verdade eu iria te perguntar a mesma coisa Edward... _ como imaginou, o suspiro de preocupação por parte dele foi audível. Não dava para negar que ele estava nervoso. _ _Você_ tem alguma expectativa sobre nós depois de ontem?

_ Sinceramente eu não sei Bella... _ pelo menos ele não disse _não_.

_ Pode ser que eu não tenha nenhuma expectativa Edward. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não foi a primeira, nem a última vez que beijo alguém... _ preferiu mentir, pois não sabia ao certo qual era a opinião dele sobre aquela situação.

_ Certo... _ ele não acreditou nela. Alice é que estava certa, com certeza Bella sonhava com um amor de contos de fadas. Agora ele estava numa enrascada. E não sabia o que fazer. Ou melhor, sabia, mas tinha medo do que pudesse vir a acontecer _ eu achei que tivesse sido especial para você.

_ Claro que foi especial, só que... _ como falar o que seu coração estava sentindo sem assustá-lo.

_ Só que..._ ele queria ouvir da boca dela o que quer que fosse. Estava preparado para tudo.

_ Eu não quero ter esperanças por uma coisa sem futuro, é isso. _ ele franziu o cenho diante das palavras verdadeiras dela. E não soube o que responder. _ se eu disser que gostei muito, você pode interpretar mal, me achando uma carente sem causa. E se eu disser que foi razoável, seu ego masculino vai se ferir.

_ Você tem razão _ ele disse sorrindo _ mas eu não quero que você pense que para mim aquele beijo não foi especial, por que foi. Muito. _ ajoelhando-se na frente dela ele segurou em suas delicadas mãos e prosseguiu _ só que é muito difícil falar dos meus sentimentos Bella. Estou um pouco confuso.

_ Eu te entendo... _ ela acariciou aquele rosto de anjo e sorriu lindamente para ele _ não precisa se preocupar, não vou ficar no seu pé por causa disso, e nem esperar por um pedido de casamento. _ ele riu mais relaxado diante da brincadeira. Foi o mesmo que disse para Alice.

_ Mas... _ ele sabia que tinha um 'mas', todas elas sempre tinham mensagens subliminares por trás de pontos finais.

_ Não tem nenhum 'mas'. É isso.

_ Vocês mulheres são estranhas.

_ Por que somos estranhas? Eu só disse a verdade, nada mais.

_ Esse é o problema, as vezes a minha verdade não é igual a sua. Por isso achei que tivesse mais coisas para me dizer.

_ Bom, na verdade eu ia dizer apenas mais uma coisa...

_ Eu sabia. Lógico que não estava tão enganado assim, depois de tantos anos convivendo com duas mulheres, não é possível que estaria errado agora, e...

_ Se acontecer novamente, eu não ligo nenhum pouco... _ ela cortou a fala dele, antes que o discurso sobre "eu conheço as mulheres" não acabasse nunca.

_ O que você disse? _ será que tinha ouvido direito? Ela tinha mesmo dado a entender que queria repetir a dose?

_ Você entendeu senhor entendedor das mulheres, não vai me fazer repetir _ ficando visivelmente envergonhada diante dele, ela saiu do sofá e se pôs a andar pela sala. Mas uma mão forte e quente pousou em seu ombro, e a puxou de encontro ao peito masculino e perfumado.

_ Não quero te ver com vergonha Bella _ ele falava e passava a mão em sua coluna, lançando choques elétricos por todo corpo dela _ só não quero ser mal interpretado futuramente.

Agora ela que estava em dúvida. Ele estava mesmo deixando a porta aberta para o futuro? Era inacreditável. Em busca de uma confirmação para suas dúvidas, ela ergueu o rosto para ele. Oferecendo os lábios trêmulos de desejo. E não se fazendo de rogado, a boca máscula desceu sobre a dela. Sem carinho ou ternura, apenas uma fome avassaladora que consumia os dois.

Um gemido tímido saiu dos lábios dela, mostrando que estava entregue. Sem se conter, ou ter controle, suas mãos foram imediatamente para o cabelo dele, enrolando seus dedos nas mechas macias e despontadas. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, e sem saber como, a língua dele foi passear pelo céu da boca dela. Jogando-a num espiral de emoções nunca antes experimentado. Fazendo com que suas pernas virassem gelatina.

Com medo do que estava sentindo, ele resolveu parar o beijo, antes que fizesse alguma besteira e se arrependesse depois. Foi diminuindo a intensidade, e aos poucos fez com que ela se soltasse de seus cabelos. Não foi frio nem agressivo como da outra vez, mas sim, deu pequenos selinhos nela até que ambos se acalmassem. E sorriu internamente quanto viu o suspiro de frustração sair da boca dela.

_ Eu tenho que ir... _ disse enquanto passava a mão gentilmente em seu rosto _ daqui a pouco seus irmãos me veem te agarrando aqui e vão me matar _ ela sorriu diante da visão de Emmett jogando-o pela porta fora.

_ Certo... _ sua voz estava falha, mas conseguiu sair _ então a gente se vê.

_ Com certeza, a gente se vê... _ sem se conter, sua boca se uniu mais uma vez à dela. Num beijo calmo e lento. Com sabor de despedida.

Quando pensou em soltá-la, um pigarro atrás de suas costas o deixou gelado. E paralisado. Nunca em sua vida tinha sido pego com a _boca na botija_, literalmente falando. Agora teria que encarar de frente o seu oponente. Afinal, mentir não iria adiantar.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: Silenciosa Lucidez...**

"Então aqui está, outra chance  
Totalmente desperta, você encara o dia  
Seu sonho terminou... ou ele apenas começou?...

(Trecho da Música – Silent Lucidity)

_ Boa tarde Sr. Swan... _ mesmo não tendo sido apresentado formalmente ao pai dela, ele sabia ser este, o homem de carranca, à sua frente. O mesmo não respondeu ao cumprimento, deixando Edward sem jeito, e sem fala.

_ Papai, esse é Edward... _ Bella disse se colocando a sua frente, como se com isso pudesse protegê-lo da fúria do pai _ ele é nosso novo vizinho. E Edward, este é meu pai, Charlie Swan.

_ Olá garoto. _ disse finalmente o Sr. Swan em tom sério, para sem seguida apertar fortemente sua mão, forte mesmo. _ Já está de saída, suponho?

_ Papai... _ o tom de indignação de Bella era claro _ não pode falar assim.

_ Ah não? E como eu devo falar com o homem que está cheio de intimidades com minha garotinha, e na sala da minha casa? _ o Sr. Swan estava vermelho. E aquilo não era um bom sinal. Parecia prestes a explodir.

_ Bella, é melhor eu ir... _ Edward disse tentando acalmar os ânimos do homem mais velho.

_ Mas Edward, não estávamos fazendo nada de mais... _ 'será que ela não entendia o perigo que ele estava correndo?' ele pensou. O pai dela estava furioso.

_ Como _nada demais_? Esse rapaz estava quase te engolindo mocinha._ Charlie disse com as mãos na cintura, um típico sinal de macho alfa tendo o território invadido por outro macho_ E ainda vem me dizer que não estavam fazendo nada de mais? Ainda bem que eu cheguei agora, nem quero imaginar como estariam daqui a pouco, estariam muito além do mais, e...

_ Charlie Swan! Nem ouse terminar essa frase._ a voz feminina e firme da mãe de Bella, se fez ouvir por atrás deles. Pronto, agora a família estava quase completa para o julgamento, só faltavam os dois irmãos em forma de armário para o massacre final dele.

_ Mas Renné, se você tivesse visto o que eu vi, me daria razão. Esse garoto estava cheio de dedos para cima da _minha _Bella...

_ É claro que eu vi meu bem. _ disse a mulher de forma doce para o marido carrancudo. Colocando-se a sua frente, ela o abraçou ternamente. _ Sei muito bem o que _eles__ apontou para o casal de jovens logo atrás deles_ estavam fazendo meu amor, mas isso não nos dá o direito de colocarmos o pobre rapaz a ponta pés daqui para fora. _ e antes que o marido abrisse a boca novamente para protestar, ela interveio _ vamos deixar os dois se despedirem agora. Venha me ajudar a por a mesa.

_ Não vou deixar minha garotinha aqui na sala com esse... com esse... _ ele não encontrava uma palavra certa para ofendê-lo_ esse pivete. É isso mesmo, esse pivete.

_ Quantos anos você tem Edward? _ a mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como os de Bella, perguntou a ele.

_ Hum, 17 senhora. Quase 18.

_ Viu querido, ele não é tão novo assim. Você na idade dele já tinha pulado a janela do meu quarto várias vezes... _ o pai de Bella ficou rubro de vergonha. E Bella sorriu baixinho com a descoberta. Já Edward se manteve sério, não queria correr o risco de ter o pescoço arrancado.

_ Renné...não me exponha assim...

_ Não estou falando nada de mais querido, e agora chega de conversa fiada, e venha me ajudar...

E assim ela saiu arrastando o pai ciumento para dentro da cozinha. Fazendo com que Edward soltasse a respiração que estava prendendo até aquele momento.

_ Puxa. Seu pai é bravo mesmo... _ disse para ela quando conseguiu articular as palavras corretamente.

_ Nem me fale. Agora ele vai me encher de perguntas sobre nós dois... quero dizer, você sabe, mesmo que não exista um "nós" realmente.

_ Eu sei, mas não se preocupe, eu não vou fugir. Posso enfrentar a fera se isso for te ajudar de alguma forma. _ "o que ele estava falando? Como assim enfrentar a fera?", pensou mais uma vez consigo mesmo.

_ Sei não Edward. É capaz dele colocar meus irmãos, um de cada lado no sofá, e eu no meio. Não sobraria espaço para você nem que quisesse... _ ela sorriu da ironia, por outro lado, "bem que gostaria de tê-lo por mais vezes ali na sala" _ se bem que...

_ Se bem que?..._ ele não entendia por que as mulheres sempre queriam que ele adivinhasse as coisas. Era tão simples dizer as frases completas.

_ Minha mãe não é uma _má_ pessoa. Com ela, nós podemos contar... _ só então se deu conta de que estava sonhando alto. Ele nem tinha dito que tipo de relação estavam tendo, se é que estavam tendo alguma 'relação'._quero dizer... isso se fôssemos namorados, não é? Mas como não somos, não há o que temer. Então vai ser difícil meu pai nos incomodar, por isso não se preocupe. Sem crise.

Por fora ela estava sorrindo, mas por dentro seu coração estava apertado. Gostaria muito de ouvir alguma negativa por parte dele, do que dizia naquele momento, mas tinha medo de ouvir bem o contrário.

_ Bella eu... _ ele não sabia o que dizer. Não queria prometer nada e não poder cumprir. Por isso preferiu ficar em silêncio. Um silêncio pesado.

E mesmo que soubesse o que dizer naquele momento, foram interrompidos pela porta sendo aberta e o irmão mais velho dela entrando feito um tornado. Jogando livros num sofá, e a mochila em outro. Os sapatos foram um para cada lado, como se ficar com eles nos pés, fosse a pior coisa do mundo. Ele ficou apreensivo diante da massa de músculos a sua frente. Mas procurou não demonstrar nada.

_ Fala aí cara..._ disse o outro rapaz, logo em seguida dando um daqueles apertos de mãos, que só os homens entendiam, no visitante _ visitando minha maninha, é? _ e sem dar tempo para ela correr, fez com que suas pernas ficassem uma de cada lado em sua cintura. Fazendo o típico macaquinho.

_ Emmy, me põe no chão... _ ela ria do irmão gorila, e Edward se pegou sorrindo junto com ela. "Como conseguiu se quer pensar que poderia ficar longe dela?" Seu coração ficava cheio de felicidade com o som melodioso do seu sorriso. Naquele instante ele chegou a uma conclusão. "Não poderia ficar longe daquele sorriso. Nunca".

_ Ih magrela, se o nosso vizinho vai fazer parte da família, é melhor ir se acostumando... _ disse enquanto pulava com ela pela sala. Arrancando gargalhadas e gritinhos dela.

_ Quem vai fazer parte da família? _ Jasper que descia a escada naquele instante, estacou no meio do caminho com medo da resposta a sua pergunta. Não tinha visto que seu vizinho mauricinho estava ali na sua casa, por isso não imaginou que fosse _dele_ que seu irmão mais velho falasse.

_ Ninguém Jasper, ninguém... _ Bella tratou de esclarecer, antes que o tempo fechasse entre os dois.

Se desvencilhando do irmão mais velho ficou novamente no chão. Mas o que ela não viu, foi que com aquela simples resposta, seu _ex-futuro-namorado_, tinha ficado visivelmente chateado. "Então ela não o queria em sua família?" Ótimo, pois ele também não fazia questão nenhuma de fazer. Mentira.

_ Venham jantar crianças... _ Renné que entrava na sala naquele momento, foi logo sendo agarrada pelo filho mais velho, ganhando um forte abraço e um beijo estalado no rosto, para logo em seguida sentar-se no sofá branco. _ venha também Edward. Se quiser chamar sua irmã, não tem problema.

_ Não. _ não querendo ser mal educado ou grosseiro mudou o tom de voz _ quero dizer, hoje não dona Renné, minha mãe deve estar me esperando. Deixa para outra oportunidade. Até mais. _ sem mais palavras ele foi saindo. Ainda pode ouvir a mãe de Bella dizendo:

_ O que será que deu nele? _ mas não queria ficar para ouvir a resposta. E com passos largos e decididos alcançou à calçada. Mas quando ia atravessar a rua, ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Era _ela_.

_ Edward... _ ele bem que tentou ignorar, mas seu coração tolo não obedecia a sua ordem _ Edward, espere. Por favor, espere...eu não falei aquilo por mal... _ sem saber que ele tinha parado de andar para esperá-la, ela trombou em cheio no peito forte. E iria ao chão se as mãos dele não a segurassem com firmeza. _ Oh, eu achei que não te alcançaria a tempo...

_ O que você quer? _ sua frieza havia voltado, era uma coisa que ele não podia controlar. Mas diante da expressão de dor que ficou estampado no rosto dela, soube ter estragado tudo novamente.

_ Nada, eu não quero nada Edward..._ ela tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu _ é melhor eu entrar. Pode me soltar, eu não vou cair...

Mas não obteve resposta por parte dele, apenas sentiu quando sua boca foi beijada novamente. Sem ternura dessa vez, mas sim, paixão e desejo. Ele sugava, ora seu lábio inferior, ora o superior. E passeava com sua língua áspera, pelo céu da boca dela. Deixando claro que, tudo com ele sempre seria assim. Intenso demais. Forte demais. Sem se conter, ela passou a gemer na boca dele. Deixando transparecer toda sua vulnerabilidade e paixão.

_ Você me deixa louco Bella... _ ele disse entre um beijo e outro. _ louco... _ puxando a cintura fina de encontro ao próprio corpo, fez com que ela sentisse como estava duro por ela _ viu como eu fico por você? _ perguntou em seu ouvido, apertando o corpo pequeno de encontro ao seu. Sem deixar espaço entre os dois.

_ Oh..._ foi a única resposta por parte dela diante daquilo.

_ O que está fazendo comigo Bella?_ Edward disse com um tom de sofrimento na voz. Encostando a testa na dela, ele ficou alguns segundos tentando se acalmar.

Aquela garota não era como as outras que já tinha conhecido, e saído. Ela era doce, pura e ingênua. Mas mesmo assim, seu corpo ficava louco de desejo por ela, como nunca havia ficado antes, chegava a doer de tanto desejo. Não queria nem pensar num nome para aquilo tudo que estava sentindo. Na verdade, ele não queria sentir nada daquilo. Mas infelizmente não se manda no coração.

_ É melhor você ir Bella, eu não quero te causar problemas... _ dando um leve beijo em sua testa ele prosseguiu. _ seu irmão Emmett pode até ser legal, mas Jasper e seu pai não gostam de mim.

_ Acho que eles só sentem ciúmes de mim._ respirando fundo ela continuou_ Mas antes, eu preciso saber se ficou bravo comigo.

_ Bravo não é a palavra certa. Talvez um pouco chateado, mas eu sei que você não fez por mal._ agora ele sabia.

_ Ainda bem que não ficou bravo Edward, porque eu não gostaria de ficar sem ter você por perto... _ sentindo que estava entrando novamente num caminho perigoso, tratou logo de mudar de assunto _ mas chega de conversa mole, é melhor mesmo eu ir. _ quando ela ia lhe dando as costas, ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Você ia atravessar a rua sozinha Bella?

_ Oh não, claro que não. _ virando-se para ele, sorriu novamente _ quando percebesse que a calçada havia acabado eu voltaria para casa. Não sou tão boba quanto pareço Edward.

_ Eu não te chamei de boba._ disse risonho_ Só fiquei curioso.

_ Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Mas eu nunca faria nada que me colocasse em risco. Pode estar certo disse.

_ Algum dia eu vou saber como foi que você ficou assim?_ fazendo um gesto de nervoso com as mãos, ao qual ela não poderia _ver_, ele terminou de explicar_ Sem enxergar?

_ Quando quiser, eu nunca esconderia nada de você. _ dando uma pausa para respirar, ela continuou _ É só pedir, mas já adianto que você pode não gostar na história.

Sem dar chance para mais argumentos, ela seguiu pela calçada até encontrar a entrada de sua casa. "Para uma pessoa que não _via_ nada, ela se movia com muita rapidez", ele pensou consigo mesmo. De repente se deu conta da importância que aquela garota tinha para ele. E ficou surpreso de saber que, em um curto período de tempo, ele se via tão dependente de olhos azuis profundos. Tinha certeza de que ela ainda seria sua ruína. E para alguém que não acreditava no amor, estava sendo muito melodramático de uns dias para cá.

Ao entrar em sua casa, foi bombardeado de perguntas por parte de sua irmã duende, ela queria saber 'o que tanto ele havia demorado na casa de Bella'. 'Se tinham se acertado'. 'Se Jasper estava lá'. 'Se iria namorar a amiga'. Eram tantas as perguntas, que ele simplesmente preferiu ignorar todas elas, e se trancou em seu quarto. Não queria falar nada, apenas pensar. Sim, ele queria pensar em sua vida, em suas vontades. Mas acima de tudo, ele queria pensar na linda garota que estava tomando um espaço considerável em seu coração. Um espaço muito grande por sinal.

Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas nada que pudesse fazer, arrancaria do seu peito aquele sentimento forte e dominador que estava se instalando sem pedir licença. Ele estava com medo. Medo de sofrer, medo de fazê-la sofrer. Era tanto receio que pensou em desistir de tudo e tentar evitá-la. Queria ir embora de novo, só para não arriscar tudo quando tivesse que se mudar novamente. Mas só de pensar nessa possibilidade, seu peito se contraía de uma forma incomum. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para aliviar aquela sensação de estar caindo num abismo sem fim.

Era um frio na barriga, e um acelerar de coração sem controle. Era como se houvesse mil borboletas em seu estômago. Mas a única certeza que tinha, em meio aquele caos que estava seus sentimentos, era de que não conseguiria ficar longe dela. Por mais que tivesse tentado manter distância, não tinha sido bem sucedido. Já não tinha forças suficientes para ficar longe dela, essa era a dura e crua realidade. E tendo isso em mente, adormeceu depois de um longo tempo rolando na cama.

...

O dia amanheceu com sol. O que era raro em Forks. Isso deixava as pessoas mais alegres e agradáveis. Com disposição para o trabalho, estudo e tudo mais. Nas duas casas da Rua Boulevart, mais precisamente as que ficavam de frente uma para a outra, as pessoas encontravam-se com diversas emoções naquele dia, em especial: o amor, o desejo, a paixão, a ansiedade, o medo, as dúvidas, a preocupação, o ciúmes. Mas acima de tudo o sentimento que mais se destacava entre todos os outros era a _saudade_.

Uma saudade forte e sem fundamento, pois, por mais que Edward tivesse visto Bella no dia anterior, e tivesse trocados mais de um beijo com a mesma. O seu coração disparava no peito só por lembrar-se de seu rosto perfeito, que corava a todo o instante. De sua boca cheia e rosada, que clamava por beijos a cada vez que a via. E isso era uma novidade que ele não estava acostumado, deixando o mesmo assustado.

Ele queria vê-la, mas não sabia o que fazer para não parecer carente demais, grudento demais. Nem meloso demais. Por eles serem somente 'amigos', ele não tinha direitos específicos sobre ela, como saber, com quem ela saía, a hora que saía, ou aonde iria. Sabia que estava ficando paranoico, mas não conseguia evitar, era mais forte que ele. Por isso que antes de raciocinar com clareza, foi em direção ao quarto da única pessoa com que poderia contar naquele momento.

_ Alice abre a porta. Eu preciso falar com você..._ nem três segundos depois ela abriu a porta sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

_ Sabia que viria me procurar. Vem, entra._ seguindo a irmã até a cama cheia de bichos de pelúcia, ele se sentou. Não sabia por onde começar, e Alice sentindo isso resolveu começar por ele _ qual é a dúvida que você tem Edward? Estou pronta para responder.

_ Você é sempre bem humorada assim logo cedo? Ou é só hoje mesmo? _ franzindo a testa diante de tanta felicidade por parte dela, ele continuou. _ eu não sei se _dúvida_ é a palavra certa, na verdade, eu só **não sei** mesmo o que fazer.

_ Então é pior do que eu pensava..._batendo com o dedo indicador no queixo, ela disse para o irmão.

_ Você não me ajuda muito assim, Alice._ ele se levantou e passou a andar pelo quarto da irmã, começou a reparar que tinha muito rosa e branco naquele cômodo. O que chegava a ser enjoativo. "Será que ela não iria crescer nunca?" _ nós nos beijamos ontem de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

_ UAU... Por essa eu não esperava... _ ela estava mais feliz do que antes. O que o deixava ainda mais nervoso do que antes. _ Bem, bem, bem, nós temos um problema maninho. Ou melhor, para _você_ é um problema.

_ Que problema? _ fitando a irmã no fundo dos olhos azuis celestes, ele se questionou se foi uma boa idéia ter ido até ali. _ droga, diga de uma vez Alice, sabe que eu odeio suspense.

_ É muito simples. Você está apaixonado Edward. A-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-o, e com A maiúsculo.

_Hunf! Agora me diga uma coisa que eu não sei anã... _ ele disse e viu a irmã arregalar os olhos. Claro que ele sabia estar apaixonado pela sua vizinha, tinha descoberto isso sozinho, o que ele não sabia era como agir diante disso _ eu descobri isso ontem. Mas meu problema é: e agora, o que eu faço?_suas mãos foram para os cabelos desalinhados, num típico gesto de nervosismo, e ele sentou novamente, mas dessa vez numa poltrona.

_ Você tem que se declarar para ela.

_ Como?_ seu grito de espanto foi tamanho que até ele mesmo se assustou.

_ Com o óbvio que chegar nela e dizer. Simples assim.

_ Para você pode até ser simples, mas eu não sei fazer isso Alice, nunca nem conversei direito com uma garota, que dirá me declarar. E você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe disso. _ ele sentia-se o pior dos homens por estar dizendo aquilo em voz alta.

Mas era a verdade, seus relacionamentos resumiam-se a beijos e amassos, e o sexo vinha logo em seguida, sem conversa entre os envolvidos. Apenas o prazer carnal ficava presente, nada mais que isso. E agora, ele não sabia o que fazer quando o seu coração resolveu entrar em cena. Batendo forte toda vez que via ela, ou ouvia falar dela. "Será que todo mundo fica bobo assim quando se apaixona?", era o que ele se perguntava.

_ Infelizmente, é só você que pode fazer Edward, eu não posso pegar na sua mão e te ensinar, isso é uma coisa que já nascemos sabendo._ ele soltou um suspiro de frustração, "se ela não poderia ajudá-lo, quem mais poderia?" _ Mas... _ sempre tem um, _mas,_ ele sabia_ O que eu posso fazer é, sondar o terreno para você, mas o resto é contigo.

_ Como assim sondar o terreno?

_ Ai, como você é lerdo Edward, é muito simples. Eu vou investigar quais são os sentimentos que Bella tem por você. Se forem como os seus, pronto, está tudo resolvido. É só chegar junto e agir. Mas não assuste a garota, ela não é como as outras.

_ Eu sei disso, e aí é que está o problema Alice... _ sentando novamente na cama cheia de fru-fru de sua irmã, pegou um sapo verde e ficou apertando sua cabeça macia, tentando pensar em algo _ e se ela não quiser nada comigo? E se ela nem gostar de mim como eu acho que gosto dela? E se..._ sua boca foi tapada pelas pequenas mãos da irmã.

_ Nem mais um "e se". Deixa de ser medroso e pessimista, que eu vou te ajudar. E 'se' por acaso ela não te quiser, você parte para outra. Não tem apenas uma Bella no mundo.

_ Estou com medo Alice. Não quero ter que me separar dela também... _ ela pode ver pela expressão sofrida do irmão que ele estava realmente amando aquela garota.

Ela tinha certeza de que sua amiga, também nutria algum sentimento por ele. Mas era bom o irmão sofrer um pouco com aquela dúvida, para dar mais valor nas coisas. E principalmente às pessoas.

_ Tudo vai ficar bem Edward. Eu prometo... _ disse tentando consolá-lo.

_ Bem até nosso pai resolver se mudar novamente. _ sua voz estava magoada nesse momento. Ela entendia perfeitamente o que era gostar de alguém, e ter que abandonar tudo sem olhar para trás. Mas não deixaria isso acontecer, não agora que seu irmão estava vivendo de verdade. Nem que tivesse que comprar aquela briga para ela.

_ Vamos primeiro pensar no agora. Deixemos o futuro para o futuro. E é melhor irmos para a escola agora, no caminho eu te dou algumas dicas de como falar com ela. OK? _ sem que ela esperasse, foi envolvida pelos braços fortes do irmão. Ele estava apavorado, e ela sentia-se bem por poder ajudá-lo naquele momento.

_ Obrigada baixinha...

_ Baixinha é a sua avó. E eu não sou tão baixa, você que é um vara pau.

_ Está certo.

Os dois ainda sorriam quando chegaram à garagem. Ele não iria discutir com a irmã que, ter um metro e cinquenta e cinco, não era estar na média para as garotas de sua idade. Mas pelo menos ela iria ajudá-lo naquela jornada que estava prestes a seguir. Era uma caminhada perigosa, cheia de obstáculos e contratempos, onde seu coração seria o principal personagem. E dependendo dos passos que ele trilharia, poderia sair ileso ou não. Isso, se não fosse obrigado a lidar com os irmãos brutamontes dela, e o pai raivoso. "Realmente, amar alguém não é nada fácil", Ele pensava enquanto iam para a escola.


	7. Chapter 7

Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês...obrigada pelos comentários gente, fiquei muito feliz...

**CAPÍTULO 7: Amor, Uma Via de Mão Dupla!**

Seus pensamentos estavam certos quanto às dificuldades que teria para se aproximar de Bella, pois antes mesmo de descer do carro, que tinha acabado de estacionar em uma vaga qualquer, no pátio da escola, foi abordado pelo irmão _antissocial_ dela. E ele já foi logo falando, sem lhe dar a oportunidade de defesa.

_Se afaste de minha irmã Cullen... _ Jasper disse por entre os dentes, e com os punhos fechados _você não serve para ela, entendeu? Eu não vou falar de novo... _ele já ia dando as costas quando Edward contra-atacou.

_ E se eu não quiser me afastar dela?_ perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para seu oponente _ quem vai me impedir, você?

_ Oras seu, almofadinha de merda, eu vou mostrar quem vai te impedir... _ Jasper partiu para cima dele como um touro enfurecido e fora de controle, pronto para chifrar, mas não teve tempo de dizer e nem fazer qualquer coisa, pois foi impedido por uma voz doce e profunda às suas costas.

_ Jasper! O que você vai fazer? _Alice que surgiu do nada, se colocou entre os dois garotos que estavam exalando testosterona. _ Por que está brigando com meu irmão?

_ Alice fique fora disso..._ Edward tentou dizer que, ele era capaz de se defender, mas mandona como era sua irmã, ele não teve vez.

_ Calado Edward... _ disse ao irmão com a voz séria, ao que o mesmo ficou quieto. Colocando as mãos na cintura fina, ela olhou para Jasper. Exigindo com o olhar, uma resposta à sua pergunta.

_ Eu, bem... é que, bom... _ ele perdia a fala toda vez que se viam, por isso respirou fundo umas duas vezes, e soltou o que queria dizer sob o olhar astuto dela _ eu quero que o _seu irmão_ fique longe da _minha irmã_, é isso. Pronto falei. _ dizendo isso cruzou os braços como uma criança birrenta.

_ E _eu_ posso saber por que motivo isso agora? _ ela não iria desistir de ajudar seu irmão. Nem que para isso tivesse que ficar sem falar com o garoto mais bonito da escola, e por quem o seu coração batia toda vez que via. _ Ou não tem um motivo concreto?

_ Alice, é que..._ mas uma voz calma e envolvente chegou até eles naquele momento. E Jasper foi salvo de tentar se explicar.

_ Olá pessoal... _ Bella chegou naquele instante, e cumprimentou-os. _ vocês não vão me responder? _ pediu para os demais, percebendo um clima estranho no ar.

_ Oi Bella... _ disse Alice de maneira branda, mas sem tirar seus olhos de cima do irmão da amiga. _ Depois a gente continua essa conversa... _ disse à Jasper, e olhando para o irmão continuou _ você acompanha a gente Edward?

_ Claro Lice._dando uma piscadela para a irmã, ele passou pelo "futuro" cunhado e sorriu de maneira sarcástica.

Deixando o outro totalmente irritado e sem reação.

Mas este não querendo ficar por baixo, alcançou o trio já na entrada da escola, e pegando delicadamente no braço da garota que o deixava sem fala, disse.

_ Posso falar com você Alice? _ de início ela não respondeu, só olhou nos olhos dele e assentiu.

O outro casal que estava alheio ao acontecido, continuou o caminho para dentro da escola, conversando e rindo. E quando Alice olhou de volta para Jasper, percebeu que não ia ser nada fácil aquele diálogo.

_ Diga logo o que quer? _ mesmo gostando dele, mais do que deveria por sinal, ela não se deixaria intimidar por um olhar de cão abandonado que era lançado em sua direção.

_ Eu quero te pedir desculpas, o meu problema, não é com você... _ ele até tentou explicar da maneira mais calma possível, mas quando viu o brilho de raiva nos olhos dela, soube ter feito merda, _de novo_.

_ Como não é comigo o seu problema Jasper? _ ela se alterou, erguendo as mãos para o céu _ Será que não percebe que se mexer com meu irmão, mexe comigo também? _ "por que os homens tinham que ser tão complicados assim", ela já estava cansada daquilo tudo.

_ Tente me entender Alice, o seu irmão..._ mas ela o calou com um gesto de mão.

_ Escute bem o que eu vou te falar Jasper... _ sua voz já estava embargada naquele momento _ eu não tenho que _te_ entender se você não _me_ entender, eu amo o meu irmão, da mesma forma que você ama a sua. E é por isso que eu te peço, na verdade eu te imploro, não os afaste, ele está gostando dela de verdade... _ pegando na mão dele, ela pediu novamente _ por favor, faz isso por mim.

Sem ter o que dizer, ele se calou. Não queria brigar com ela, a garota pela qual estava gostando muito. E olhando novamente em seus olhos, percebeu que ela aguardava uma resposta sua.

_ Tudo bem Alice, você venceu, eu não vou interferir, mas..._ ela deu um gritinho de contentamento, mas se calou diante do 'mas' dele _ se ele a magoar, eu juro que...

_ Não se preocupe, por que se ele magoá-la, eu mesmo arranco os olhos dele.

_ Ok.

Sorrindo os dois também seguiram o longo corredor que dava para as salas de aula. Ela sabia que não seria tão fácil assim ele aceitar o relacionamento da irmã mais nova com seu irmão. Mas iria lutar para que tudo ficasse bem entre todos. Principalmente entre ela e ele.

Mais adiante, no mesmo corredor, mais precisamente em frente à sala dez. Edward passou a mão direita pelo delicado rosto de Isabella. Sendo agraciado com um suspiro de contentamento por parte dela. Seu coração batia acelerado por estar tão perto daqueles lábios vermelhos e inchados. E sem se conter, passou os próprios lábios nos dela, num selinho modesto, porém cheio de significados. O efeito foi imediato em ambos, e uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo deles, lançando faíscas ao longe.

_ A gente se vê mais tarde..._ sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que todos os pelos do braço dela se eriçassem.

_ Ok _ sem ter controle das próprias pernas, ela conseguiu entrar na sala de aula, que naquele momento já se encontrava cheia.

De início ficou meio perdida, sobre qual caminho seguir. Mas foi só ouvir a voz de seu amigo JB, que ela se situou no tempo e espaço. Teria que tomar cuidado, pois se toda vez que fosse beijada por ele, perdesse a noção de tudo, logo acabaria cheia de hematomas por conta de quedas e tropeços.

_ Menina, me corrija se eu estiver errado... _ JB disse assim que ela colocou os materiais na carteira _ era aquele pedaço de mau caminho do Edward estava na porta com você?

_ Sim JB, era ele sim. _ disse ao amigo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_ E o que ele disse em seu ouvido, hã? _ pelo visto ele não tinha visto o beijo. Melhor assim, se não era provável que toda a escola ouvisse seus gritos de contentamento. _ vamos, responda mulher, não me deixa no vácuo.

_ Ah, sim, ele disse... _ "o que ele tinha dito mesmo?" _ disse que nos vemos mais tarde. Foi isso.

_ Sei, e papai Noel esteve lá em casa ontem à noite... _ como era dramático.

_ É sério, foi o que ele disse. _ mas a conversa teve de ser interrompida, pois naquele momento a professora de geografia entrava na sala, e pedia para abrirem o livro na página 340.

_ Está sabendo do festival de canto que vai ter na escola Edward? _ foi tirado de seus devaneios por seu mais novo colega de classe, Brian.

_ Festival? Não estou sabendo de nada._ respondeu ao amigo.

_ Então na hora do intervalo eu te explico melhor.

_ Algum problema Sr. Felps? _ o professor de literatura odiava ser interrompido.

_ Problema nenhum Sr. Bees. _ disse sarcástico para o professor, e como já era de praxe ao ser repreendido em sala, ele mostrou o dedo do meio para o mesmo. Arrancando sorrisos e muxoxos dos colegas de classe. Inclusive de Edward.

Ele já sabia aquela matéria, pois na outra escola estavam num nível mais avançado. Por isso dedicou-se a sua nova música que estava compondo. Que, como musa inspiradora, tinha uma certa garota linda, de olhos azuis cobaltos. Não pode conter um sorriso ao pensar nela. Tão linda e tão macia. Mas uma bolinha de papel caindo em sua carteira o fez parar de sorrir. E ao abri-la, não tinha certeza se ria _de pena_, ou se chorava _de dó, _de quem tinha escrito aquilo tudo.

"_Quer se encontrar comigo depois da aula? Conheço um ótimo lugar na cidade, que oferece privacidade e discrição._

_Ass: Carla Lienne, mas para você, apenas Carlinha."_

Não querendo ser mal educado, mas não podendo evitar, ele respondeu em baixo do texto com apenas poucas palavras.

"_Obrigada. Mas dispenso o convite. _

_Ass: Edward Cullen, mas para você apenas Edward Cullen."_

Não pode evitar ser sarcástico. E quando se virou para procurar a autora da bolinha, não foi difícil encontrá-la, pois a mesma mascava um chicletes, numa atitude que queria parecer sexy. Mas que para ele, a palavra '_vulgar_' brilhava em letras garrafais em sua testa. E ficou ainda pior quando esta sorrindo, cruzou e descruzou as pernas. Claro que ele olhou, qualquer homem olharia para uma garota que vai para a escola com uma saia de menos de um palmo de cumprimento e cruza as pernas mostrando a calcinha vermelha que está usando por baixo.

Sorriu de forma cínica, mas que para ela foi uma afirmativa ao seu convite. Por isso não querendo prolongar mais aquele impasse, beijou a bolinha de papel e lançou para a carteira da mesma. Como se tivesse feito uma cesta de basquete. Ela estava com um sorriso maior que a cara, e foi logo abrindo o papel entusiasmada.

No entanto quem sorria agora era ele, ao ver o semblante da garota ficar sem cor, e sem o menor vestígio de alegria. E quando ela encontrou seus olhos novamente, ele fez questão de piscar para ela, e voltou sua atenção para o professor. Deixando claro que aquilo era _sim_ um fora. Na verdade ele continuou a escrever sua música, pois a aula já estava o cansando.

O que ele não viu, foi que o olhar da garota ficou vidrado, e a única coisa que ela tinha em mente era. Vingança. E amassando a bolinha de papel, ela jurou para si mesma que aquilo não iria ficar assim. Nunca em toda sua vida tinha levado um fora, e ainda mais daquela forma. Se ele pensava que iria esquecer, estava muito enganado. E ela já tinha até um plano em mente para dar o troco.

_ Bella... _ Jasper corria ao seu encontro pelo corredor da escola, já era o intervalo, e ela não pode deixar de ficar triste por ser apenas seu irmão, e não _ele_ que estivesse chamando seu nome. _ já ia sem mim, é? _ pediu enquanto abraçava os ombros da irmã.

_ Eu não sei por que você insiste em me conduzir todos os dias para a fila, Jazz. Sabe que eu acho o caminho sozinha, até melhor que você... _ disse sorrindo docemente para o irmão.

_ Sim, eu sei. Mas eu não seria um irmão atencioso se deixasse isso acontecer. Vamos, que eu estou brocado.

_ E quando você não está?

Seguiram conversando amenidades pelos corredores até o refeitório. Quando chegaram lá, ela percebeu que o movimento estava maior que o normal, e se amaldiçoou internamente por não poder ver nada. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, e o mais importante de tudo, queria saber onde _ele_ estava. Seu irmão que de bobo não tinha nada, percebeu a súbita mudança de humor nela.

_ O que foi Bella? Não está se sentindo bem?

_ Não é nada Jazz. Só me leva para fila... _ nunca, jamais, iria desabafar suas dores com seu irmão. Ele nunca iria entender.

Depois de pegarem suas bandejas, a dela com uma fatia de pizza e uma soda. E a dele com três pedaços de pizza e uma coca, foram se sentar. Logo mais JB se juntou aos dois, e fez tanto Jasper, quanto Bella rirem a beça de suas várias piadas. Até que ela não se aguentou e perguntou ao amigo.

_JB, o que tá rolando? Isto aqui está mais movimentado hoje.

_ Nossa Bellinha, eu não te falei? _ "claro que não, se não ela não estaria perguntando, dã!" ele pensou consigo mesmo_ é o festival anual de canto mona, e realmente isto aqui está uma loucura hoje. Está cheio de bofes bonitos e maravilhosos.

_ Ei JB, eu ainda estou aqui... _ Jasper fez uma careta _ poupe meus ouvidos dos seus elogios exagerados para com a ala masculina da escola, sim?

_ Que isso Jazz..._ Bella sabia que lá vinha bomba_ não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu olho todos, mas meu coração é só seu..._ e ela estava certa.

Com isso não teve jeito, Jasper se engasgou, e Bella gargalhou. Seu amigo não tinha jeito mesmo.

_ Com licença... _ ainda tossindo a coca, Jasper saiu da mesa, mesmo sem ter comido tudo de sua bandeja, mas é que ele não aguentava aquelas cantadas baratas do _amigo/amiga_ da irmã.

_ Ai JB, eu não aguento você..._ disse Bella com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir _ você sabe que ele fica apavorado quando você diz essas coisas.

_ É por isso mesmo que eu falo, só para ver aqueles olhos lindos se arregalarem e ele sair correndo de mim... _ ele riu diante da própria maldade _ ele fica lindo assustado, amiga.

_ Quero morrer sua amiga, viu? _ ela acrescentou depois que o ataque de riso passou.

_ Mas eu fiz isso de propósito, eu sabia que com alguma cantada minha ele nos deixava a sós... _ ele queria mesmo era saber o que estava rolando entre a amiga e o aluno(tudo de bom) novo. _ e agora desembucha peste, quero saber o que tá rolando entre você e o bofe escândalo. E não me enrola, por que eu sei que tem muito caroço nesse angu, do que você me falou.

Dando um suspiro de resignação ela desatou a falar. E contou em detalhes o que estava acontecendo entre ela e seu vizinho maravilhoso (palavras dele, claro). E a cada final de frase, ouvia um 'oohh' e 'aahh', até teve uns 'uuuiiii' de seu amigo alegre. Pelo viso alguém tinha ficado alegre com aquilo tudo, pois ela não estava realmente.

_ Se eu entendi bem, você estão ficando..._ seu amigo disse com o dedo indicador no queixo moreno e liso _ mas pela sua carinha desanimada, não era somente isso que você gostaria, não é?

_ Na verdade, eu não sei direito o que eu quero. As vezes ele é um poço de carinho, e depois fica um abismo entre nós... _ pegando nas mãos dele, ela desabafou_ eu tenho medo JB, tenho medo de me iludir e depois sofrer. Não quero pressionar nada sabe, mas também não queria ficar no escuro dessa forma. _ "_mais do que eu já fico o tempo todo_", ela acrescentou mentalmente.

_ Eu te entendo Bellinha, mas como diria meu pai... _ lá vinha mais uma pausa dramática, e apavorante dele_ _'quem tem medo de cagar, não come'..._

_ Ai JB, seu porco... _ só assim para ela sorrir de verdade, mais uma vez naquele dia.

_ Mas é a verdade meu amor... _ ele parou de sorrir e acrescentou _ é sério Bella, se você tem medo de sofrer, não fique com ele e nem com ninguém. Nessa vida minha amiga, quem não arrisca não petisca.

_ O que eu devo fazer então? _ ela pediu por fim.

_ Siga seu coração. Apenas isso, você vai ver, tudo sempre dá certo no final.

Eles ainda ficaram mais um tempo conversando bobagens, e mesmo sem querer, ela acabava sorrindo a todo instante das coisas que ele falava. De cada dez palavras que saía da sua boca, onze, eram sobre algum garoto do colégio. Mas o que eles dois não repararam é que um par de olhos verdes não saía daquela mesa. E em momento algum eles deixaram de ser observados.

_ Você entendeu Edward? _ Matt perguntou pela segunda vez.

_ Desculpe, o que você disse? _ mesmo não querendo, ele tirou os olhos das costas _dela, _para voltar a atenção aos amigos.

_ Está em que planeta cara? Estamos discutindo sobre as músicas que vamos tocar no festival. É disso que estamos falando. _ Steve explicou impaciente.

_ É, e eu te pedi para fazer parte da nossa banda, está faltando um vocalista, como eu já tinha te dito. _ Brian acrescentou.

_ Olha só, eu não acho que sou bom o suficiente para cantar assim, e ainda mais ao vivo _ ele era bom sim, mas jamais se gabaria na frente dos amigos _ e além do mais eu não tenho...

_ Sem essa cara, eu vi a música que você escreveu, e se você não tem talento com música, quem mais aqui tem? _ Brian retorquiu inquieto, eles precisavam de mais um vocal, somente ele não estava certo. Seu agudo era bom, mas no grave, ninguém suportava, nem ele próprio. _ vamos fazer um teste, se você não quiser _mesmo_, daí então eu desisto.

_ Eu não..._ ele não queria fincar raízes, como sempre, mas sabia que poderia ajudar os novos colegas, por isso ainda olhando para a mesa mais a frente da deles, tomou uma decisão, iria lutar por _tudo_ aquilo que sempre quis, por isso respondeu _ Ok, você venceu.

_ Isso! _ seu amigo comemorou _ você não vai se arrepender... _ e dando um daqueles apertos de mãos que só homens entendem, continuaram a fazer planos sobre a banda e sobre a _música perfeita_.

_ Fora isso, eu aposto meu pinto, que esse ano a Bella também vai cantar... _ Taylor que até aquele momento estava em silencio disse. Fazendo com que os olhos de Edward se voltassem instantaneamente para o grupo de sua mesa.

_ Ela canta? _ pediu para Brian.

_ Sim, e muito bem por sinal. Toca violão e piano também. É uma menina cheia de qualidades e dons, pena que não pode "ver" tudo o que se passa a sua volta. _ disse entre aspas.

_ Pode até não ver, mas que ela sabe tudo o que acontece, isso ela sabe. _ Matt disse novamente_ e patina no gelo que é uma maravilha, qualquer dia desses a gente tem que ir de novo à aula. Ela com aquele collant, não tem como não olhar.

_ E babar... _ Steve disse.

Ele ficou em silencio absorvendo tudo o que ouviu. Sabia que ela era especial, mas não imaginava o quanto. Só de pensar que ela poderia ser _sua_, seu coração transbordava de felicidade. Então era assim que deveria ser, ele seria feliz. Procuraria uma maneira de se aproximar dela e abrir seu coração. Somente assim tiraria aquele peso das costas.

_ Terra chamando Edward... _ Brian estalava os dedos em frente ao seu rosto _ o último sinal já tocou, vai ficar aí?

Ele se levantou, e pode notar que o refeitório já estava quase vazio, e junto com os outros rapazes, foi para a próxima aula. Aula esta que ele sabia não iria tirar proveito nenhum, pois seus pensamentos não saíam de uma certa morena clara, de olhos azuis impressionantes.

Ao passar pelo corredor, não reparou que uma loira amargurada o observava e traçava planos de como o humilhar perante todos. Ela iria ficar na tocaia, e só atacaria quando tivesse certeza que o dano seria irreversível. E sem volta.

_ Bella, senta aqui... _ Alice não tinha conseguido conversar com a amiga antes, mas agora seria o momento, com ou sem professor em sala.

_ Oi Lice, não te _vi_ no intervalo.

_ Oh sim, eu estava com o _seu_ irmão. _ disse ela de maneira matreira.

_ Sério, e o que estavam fazendo? _ não queria ser indiscreta, mas era mais forte que ela.

_ Nada do que _você_ e o _meu irmão_ já não fizeram..._ com isso as bochechas dela ficaram tingidas de vermelho, arrancando uma gargalhada da amiga _ Ai Bella, não precisa ficar com vergonha, eu sei o que rolou entre você e o Tony.

_ Tony? _ "quem diabos era Tony?"

_ Ah sim, é meu irmão, eu o chamo assim de vez em quando. Você sabe, um apelido carinhoso, como é Edward Anthony, aí eu simplifico tudo o chamando apenas de _Tony_. Mas me diga a verdade... _ abaixando a voz ela continuou _ você gostou dos beijos dele?

_ Nossa, como você é direta Alice..._ sorrindo também, Bella baixou o rosto e não soube o que dizer.

_ Não seja má Bella, já não basta o meu irmão não me contar os detalhes, eu preciso saber de _você_ como foi..._ claro que ela sabia como tinha sido os beijos dos dois, mas como ela prometeu ao irmão, precisava "_sondar o terreno"_.

_ Bem, eu diria que..._ não sabendo direito o que falar para não se comprometer, ela fez uma pausa e continuou _ Foi _bom_.

_ Só _bom_? _ Alice já estava começando a achar que o irmão tinha razão em ficar preocupado _ Não sentiu nada enquanto era beijada?

_ Ai Alice, você me deixa encabulada. _ agora seu rosto estava púrpura.

_ Vamos fazer assim... _ ela não desistiria fácil, pelo irmão faria qualquer coisa _ eu te conto como foi o meu, ou melhor, os meus beijos com o _seu irmão_, e você me conta como foi o seu beijo com o _meu irmão_.

_ Você primeiro então..._ pelo menos ela teria um tempo para pensar numa resposta convincente para a amiga.

_ Sem problemas... _ Alice fez uma pausa dramática igual JB fazia, e disse _ eu fui a lua e voltei literalmente. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, e parecia que tinham mil borboletas voando em meu estômago. Fora o calor que senti em _certas_ partes do corpo, e tenho certeza de que ele também sentiu. Ele me abraçou tão forte, que eu consegui até sentir o...

_ Ok, ok já eu entendi... _ cortando a falação da amiga ela prosseguiu_ Digamos que eu senti a mesma _coisa_ que você, satisfeita?_ ela soltou tudo de uma vez, foi como puxar um esparadrapo da pele. Se feito de uma vez, não doía tanto, e não demorava. Até por que não teria coragem de contar em detalhes o que sentiu, e tampouco queria, de maneira nenhuma, ouvir como era a anatomia do seu próprio irmão.

_ Viu, nem foi tão difícil... _ Alice disse simplesmente, mas por dentro estava soltando fogos _ e agora, vocês estão namorando, ou ficando?

Bella ficou em silêncio. Pois não sabia o que dizer para a amiga sobre o que tinha realmente com o irmão dela. Respirou fundo e tentou dizer o que sentia sem parecer muito dramática.

_ Eu não sei o que nós temos Alice. Na verdade, acho que não temos nada._ disse e abaixou a cabeça, como que procurando algo em sua bolsa.

_ Como não tem nada? _ a hora de ajudar os dois havia chegado.

_ Foram só alguns beijos Lice..._tentando aparentar calma ela prosseguiu_ e eu acho que seu irmão pensa da mesma forma.

_ Ele te disse isso? Assim, como todas as letras?

_ Não, mas esse é o problema, ele não disse nada. Nem que sim e nem que não. Por isso eu não posso te dizer nada no que diz respeito a nós dois.

_ Mas como você se sente em relação a _ele_? _ "que espécie de pergunta era aquela?" Seu coração ficou acelerado diante da perspectiva de ter que se abrir para a amiga.

_ Eu não sei Alice..._ passando as mãos pelos cabelos compridos ela ficou em silêncio por uns minutos, depois voltando sua atenção na direção que, sabia que a amiga estava continuou_ eu gosto do seu irmão. Embora nos conhecemos a tão poucos dias, é como se eu o conhecesse há anos. Meu coração acelera quando eu sinto ele por perto, quando a gente conversa, minhas pernas ficam bambas..._ sorrindo diante da própria fala ela terminou_ e é como você disse, parece que tem mil borboletas voando em meu estômago, sempre que estamos juntos. _ nem ela sabia que um dia teria coragem de dizer tudo àquilo em voz alta, ainda mais para a irmã do cara por quem sentia tudo aquilo.

_ Ai amiga, é tão lindo tudo isso..._ Alice estava tão feliz, que o sorriso que mantinha no rosto, só faltava romper a pele, pena que Bella não via. _ você está apaixonada Bella. E isso não é ruim. É perfeito.

_ Como não é ruim?_ ela sentia-se frustrada com aquilo que sentia_ Não seria ruim **se**, eu soubesse que **ele** se sente da mesma forma. Não seria ruim **se**, eu tivesse ouvido algo da boca **dele**. E caso você não saiba, 'O amor é uma via de mão dupla Alice, um vem e o outro vai. E no meio do caminho, os dois se encontram e se _completam_. Não dá para se amar sozinho, assim como não existe uma estrada com apenas um único caminho'... _ disse Bella, se lembrando de que já tinha lido aquilo em algum lugar, há muito tempo, mas que valia para aquele momento _ mas vamos deixar esse assunto para outra hora, a aula já vai começar.

_ Mas como você...

Mas Alice não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada. Pois naquele momento, o professor de literatura, que por sinal era seu torturador particular, entrava na sala. A deixando mais uma vez impressionada com o time perfeito que Bella tinha. Mas se ela achava que aquele assunto estava encerrado, estava muito enganada. Pois agora que tinha descoberto seus reais sentimentos pelo seu irmão, iria lutar para juntar os dois. E já tinha até um plano perfeito para aquilo dar certo. Entretanto só poderia o colocar em prática depois da aula, e de preferência com alguma ajuda extra.

Olá meninas que me seguem por aqui também...eu sempre esqueço de comentar nos finais dos capítulos antes de postar...mas enfim, gostaria de agradecer de coração todos os comentários, e obrigada por continuarem me acompanhando...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: Jogada de Mestre!**

Seus pensamentos estavam em qualquer outro lugar, menos naquela aula chata de literatura. Realmente ela precisaria de aulas de reforço com sua vizinha. Ainda mais depois da conversa super esclarecedora que tivera com Bella, Alice não se continha na carteira. Estava ansiosa para colocar seu plano em prática, e sabia de alguém que lhe ajudaria em tudo, com certeza. E foi ao final daquela aula que ela saiu correndo da sala, mas não sem antes se virar para Bella e dizer:

_ Bella, só para constar, eu ainda não beijei o seu irmão...

_ Alice, então por que...

_Ai Bella, me desculpe, mas eu precisava saber o que tinha rolado de verdade entre você e meu irmão. Me perdoe amiga, mas agora eu tenho que ir...

E sem dar chance da outra replicar, saiu da sala. Pois logo, se tudo desse certo, sua mais nova amiga, seria também sua futura cunhada. Dando a volta pelo corredor sul, ela foi em direção da última sala. Tentando se equilibrar em seu salto alto, e carregando a bolsa gigante. E para sua sorte, quem estava na porta da sala, conversando animadamente com um ruivo sardento, era nada mais nada menos que JB. Amigo de Bella, e futuramente seu amigo também.

_ Alô JB..._falou ofegante, e ele olhou curioso para ela_ posso falar com você um minuto?

E assim ela contou a ele o que gostaria de fazer, para juntar de vez o seu irmão, e a melhor amiga. Claro que ele entendeu tudo, e topou na hora. O plano era perfeito. Só faltava conversar com seu irmão, e avisar o que ele teria que fazer para tudo dar certo...

Quando o sinal bateu, informando o término das aulas, Bella juntou seus materiais com calma em sua mochila, e foi procurar seu irmão. Ela ainda estava abalada pela conversa que tivera com Alice. Não se conformava de ter caído na armadilha da outra. E tudo isso para saber como tinha sido beijar o irmão dela. Apostava o seu mindinho que era ele mesmo, quem havia pedido para Alice especular, para saber se ela já estava caidinha por ele. Como se fosse necessário pedir, sua cara já dizia tudo.

_Bellinhaaa..._ não era seu irmão, mas sim JB, que vinha ao seu encontro, e pelo visto com alguma fofoca para contar_ você nem vai acreditar no que eu acabei de ver, bitch...

Ela sabia que enquanto não entrasse no jogo dele, não se veria livre para ir embora, por isso sorrindo melancolicamente, perguntou de uma vez.

_ O que você viu?_ fingindo uma empolgação que não estava sentindo, parou de andar, se voltou na direção da voz do amigo e aguardou a resposta.

_ O seu irmão tudo de bom, lindo e maravilhoso, estava no maior amasso com aquela aluna nova, agorinha, lá no estacionamento..._ dando um suspiro, ele prosseguiu _ não dava para saber onde um começava e o outro terminava. Me deu uma inveja, amigaaa...

_ Sem drama JB, você sabe que meu irmão não vai te dar entrada...

_ Eu sei, é triste e deprimente, mas eu sei..._pegando em sua mão, ele começou a levá-la para fora do colégio_ mas, o pior você ainda não sabe, ele foi embora com ela. E pediu para _eu_ te levar para casa.

_Hã? _ como assim, seu irmão nunca a deixava sozinha na escola, nem mesmo quando tinha treino, ele a levava em casa e depois voltava _ ele foi embora? E me deixou aqui?

_ Eu sinto muito flor, mas agora você está em minhas mãos... Muahahaha_depois de dizer isso ele deu uma risada maligna, claro que era só encenação _é uma pena que eu não goste da fruta, se não, iria aproveitar e tirar uma casquinha sua.

_Ai, ai, muita informação. Não quero detalhes, vamos embora logo então garoto...

Foram andando pelo estacionamento da escola, ele falando alegremente e ela tentando acompanhar tudo o que ouvia. As vezes se perdia no assunto, outras vezes respondia com monossílabos, ou acenos de cabeça. Mas o celular do seu amigo tocando, a fez parar e esperá-lo.

_Sim mamãe, eu entendi..._ pausa_ não mãe, não vou te deixar na mão..._ outra pausa_ sim, Ok, já estou indo..._ pausa super longa_ ih, sem drama coroa, tchau..._ depois do estranho telefonema, ele virou para ela e deu um suspiro.

_ Está tudo bem? _ Bella pediu.

_Bem, bem não está. É que minha mãe, precisa que eu vá direto para casa, pois tem um compromisso inadiável, e o carro dela deu pau.

Percebendo que estava atrapalhando o amigo ela resolveu ajudar.

_Pode ir, eu ligo para minha mãe, e ela vem me buscar...

_ Negativo, mona. Eu prometi ao pedaço de sexo do seu irmão, que te levaria para casa, e é isso que eu vou fazer... _ fingindo não ouvir a parte do elogio ao seu irmão, ela insistiu.

_ Não JB, eu não quero te atrapalhar. Sua mãe precisa de você.

_ Sem mas, eu me entendo com minha mãe depois..._ele parou de falar assim que viu quem estava chegando. O coisa gostosa do aluno novo.

_ Bella? _ ela ainda queria contra atacar, mas uma voz ligeiramente rouca atrapalhou sua linha de raciocínio. Era ele, o garoto por quem seu coração mole acelerava toda vez que ouvia sua voz_ algum problema?

_Bem, na verdade...

_Temos sim, um problemão..._seu amigo super alegre, respondeu por ela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha pela perspectiva de conversar de verdade, pela primeira vez com Edward gostoso do caralho Cullen_ e é um problema com p maiúsculo. Se é que você me entende.

_ Eu posso ajudar de alguma forma? _ claro que ele sabia qual era o _problema_ que ela tinha. Sua irmã já tinha avisado o que iria acontecer, e o que ele deveria fazer. Por isso só aguardou o desenrolar das coisas. Como tinha combinado com a baixinha.

_ É que, bem, eu iria para casa com Jasper, mas ao que tudo indica, ele já foi..._ dando uma pausa, ela colocou uma mecha do longo cabelo atrás da orelha e continuou _ então eu iria com JB, mas ele também não vai poder me levar, sua mãe ligou e ele tem que ir para casa. Então é isso, estou sem carona por agora.

_ Ou não..._ dando uma piscada nada discreta na direção dele, JB jogou terminou seu show_ você pode ir embora com ele Bella, afinal são vizinhos, não vai custar nada. Não é mesmo Edward..._disse fazendo charme.

_ Eu não quero atrapalhar..._Bella não queria era se aproximar novamente dele, sem saber realmente o que estava rolando entre os dois.

_ De forma alguma você me atrapalha Bella..._passando um dedo sobre a face acetinada dela, ele chegou mais perto, e essa foi a deixa para JB sair de cena, mesmo ele querendo ficar até o final_ será uma honra te dar carona. É só você aceitar..._disse com a voz levemente rouca, fazendo pequenos círculos em seu rosto com o polegar.

Ela somente assentiu. Não seria capaz de expressar sua resposta em palavras. Seu coração, como era de se esperar, saltou dentro do peito. Sentiu que ele se aproximava, a respiração quente e entrecortada batia em sua face, ela sabia que seria beijada em seguida, por isso esperou. Mas não teve que esperar muito, pois logo sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus. E sem ter controle das próprias ações, suas mãos foram de encontro aos cabelos bagunçados dele. Se deliciando com a maciez dos fios.

Suas pernas ficaram bambas, e ele percebendo isso a trouxe para mais perto de si. Envolvendo a cintura fina com seus braços, mostrando com isso, que estava tão envolvido quanto ela naquele momento. E mesmo querendo prolongar o beijo por muito mais tempo, foi se separando lentamente da boca macia, e dando pequenos selinhos em seu rosto, no final baixou seus óculos escuros, e olhando nos orbes azuis, disse.

_ É melhor irmos agora..._ sua voz estava visivelmente alterada, e ele se afastou um pouco para não constrangê-la, com sua ereção de campeonato.

_ Certo... _foi somente isso que ela foi capaz de responder depois daquele beijo acalorado.

Ao entrarem no carro, ele ainda respirava fundo, tentando recobrar os sentidos. Suas mãos tremiam ao segurar o volante, coisa que antes, com outras garotas, nunca havia acontecido. Isso era novo para ele, aliás, tudo que estava acontecendo desde que tinha conhecido Bella, era novo para ele. Resolveu puxar um assunto qualquer, para colocar sua cabeça no lugar, e não era a cabeça de cima.

_ Então Bella..._ dando um pigarro para clarear a garganta, continuou_ você está sabendo do festival da escola?

_ Sim, estou..._ dava para notar que ela também estava nervosa depois de tudo _ todo ano tem, os alunos ficam muito empolgados sempre.

_ E você, não fica empolgada também?_ ela não tinha recolocado os óculos, e ele aproveitou para apreciar seus olhos brilhantes.

_ Na verdade, empolgada não é palavra certa. Eu fico feliz, me sinto bem, só isso.

_Humm... E esse ano, você vai participar?

_ Ainda não sei, para falar a verdade, eu achei que não iria ter nada disso esse ano, pois eles demoraram muito para divulgar... _virando no banco para ficar de frente para ele, continuou_ Mas pelo visto, me enganei. E você, vai participar?

_ Está quase tudo certo, vou fazer um teste com os meninos da banda do Brian, e se nos entendermos, eu entro.

_ Que legal Edward. Fico muito feliz por você. A banda _Out Of Control_ vai arrasar, como sempre. E ainda mais com um novo integrante. _ o sorriso dela era grandioso. E ele se sentiu maravilhado por tudo aquilo ser dirigido para ele.

_ Assim eu espero... _ disse, dando um tapinha na mão dela, que estava sobre sua coxa esquerda.

E assim o caminho se tornou mais curto que o normal, e antes do que ele esperava, já estavam em frente a suas casas. Ele desligou o carro, e saiu para abrir a porta para ela, não queria ter que se despedir, mas não queria encontrar o pai raivoso dela novamente. No entanto, não queria ficar sem vê-la até o outro dia.

_ Vai estar ocupada mais tarde?_ perguntou enquanto segurava a mochila dela em uma mãe, e a mão dela com a outra.

_ Tenho aula de patinação. E depois estou livre... _ ela não queria se empolgar, mas estava difícil. Estava claro que ele queria sua companhia.

_ E quem levará você? _ entrelaçou os dedos delicados dela, nos seus.

_ Normalmente é minha mãe que me leva. E em últimos casos meu irmão.

_ Será que ela deixaria eu te levar hoje?_ jogou a pergunta de uma vez.

Não estava certo se daria certo, mas não desistiria. Pois nunca, em toda sua vida, ele pensou que seria capaz de pedir alguma coisa para uma garota. Era sempre o contrário, elas que se atiravam aos seus pés, se oferecendo, e pedindo algo. Mas agora tudo era diferente, Bella não era uma garota qualquer. Era a melhor de todas. Mesmo correndo o risco de levar um fora, ela valia a pena.

_ Eu posso ver o que consigo..._ não era um não. Por isso ele ficou feliz.

_ E como eu vou saber sua resposta?

_ Me dá o número do seu celular, daí eu peço para minha mãe te ligar e dar uma resposta.

_ Ok.

E assim foi feito. Ele anotou seu número em um pedaço de papel, e colocou na palma de sua mão. Estava com medo de levar um não de sua futura sogra, mas iria ariscar mesmo assim. Tudo por Bella. Resolveu acompanhá-la até a entrada de sua casa. Assim ela não teria maiores problemas com o caminho. E como não poderia deixar de ser, abaixou lentamente a cabeça e selou seus lábios com os dela. Num selinho casto, porém cheio de significados.

_ Vou ficar esperando então...

Ela somente assentiu. Sem ter certeza de que sua voz sairia corretamente. Andando os poucos passos que faltavam para chegar até sua porta, entrou lentamente. Seu sorriso quase não cabia no rosto. E sem perceber começou a cantar uma música qualquer. Ele ainda não tinha dito se havia algo de mais sério entre os dois. Mas isso não tinha a menor importância, pois como seu amigo tinha dito antes, ela teria que se arriscar. Se não nunca iria saber o que era viver intensamente alguma coisa.

Assim que entrou em sua casa, foi bombardeado de perguntas pela sua irmã nanica. Ele sabia que ela já tinha espiado os dois juntos lá fora, mas enquanto não respondesse tudo, ela não o deixaria em paz.

_ Você já sabe que deu tudo certo Alice, então me economiza.

_ Sim, eu sei. Mas quero ouvir tudo de você, seu bobinho...

_ Certo. Eu conto, mas antes eu vou beber água.

Claro que ela foi atrás dele na cozinha. E sentando-se no balcão, ficou esperando que ele começasse a falar.

_Seu plano deu certo, trouxe-a para casa, e se tudo der certo, vou sair com ela mais tarde.

_ Jura? Que evolução, maninho.

_ Deixa de zoação Alice. Você mesmo pediu que eu fizesse tudo isso. Não sei por que o espanto.

_ Eu dei a idéia sim, mas não sabia se você ia usá-la ou não. _seu sorriso não cabia no rosto_ mas, por que você disse que "se tudo der certo"?

_ Muito simples, ela vai pedir para a mãe se eu posso levá-la para a aula de patinação. E por falar em levar, quem ficou de buscar Lilian?

_ Ela ficou de ligar assim que chegasse em Port Angeles. Mas conhecendo ela como conheço, aposto que quando menos esperarmos, estará tocando nossa campanhia.

_ Bom, eu vou estar por aí, qualquer coisa você me liga então...

Ele iria subir para seu quarto, mas antes que pudesse completar seu percurso, seu celular tocou. Atendeu sem olhar.

_ Alo?

_ Edward?_ era a voz de uma mulher.

_ Sim, é ele.

_ Aqui é Renné, mãe da Bella..._ era sua futura sogra. Sorriu sozinho com o pensamento.

_ Ah, sim. Como vai a senhora? _ Alice pulou do balcão, e se colocou em frente ao irmão, sorrindo bobamente. Ele pediu que ela ficasse quieta.

_ Senhora não meu querido, apenas Renné... _ ele podia ouvir uma risadinha do outro lado da linha, e sabia que era Bella _ bem estou ligando para te dar uma resposta, sobre levar minha filha para sair mais tarde.

_ Sim, eu gostaria muito de levá-la a aula de patins. E se a senho... digo, se você permitir, eu passo para pegá-la. É só me dizer o horário.

_ Oh, mas é claro que eu deixo Edward. Só te peço que tenha cuidado com o trânsito. Não há necessidade de correr muito, e..._ ao fundo, uma voz ansiosa pedia o telefone _ só um minuto, que vou passar para Bella...

_ Ok.

_ Oi Edward..._ sua voz estava risonha.

_ Bella..._ agora era ele que sorria que nem bobo, arrancando com isso uma gargalhada de Alice.

_ Quem está ai? _ Bella pediu_ estou te atrapalhando? _ revirando os olhos para o que ela disse, por achar que sempre o atrapalhava com alguma coisa, respondeu.

_ Não é ninguém Bella..._ viu a irmã ficar vermelha, e sabia que em seguida, ela iria gritar com ele.

_ Como ninguém? Seu irmão traidor, você me paga Edward..._ deixando Alice gritando na cozinha, ele foi correndo para o quarto. Subindo os degraus da escada de dois em dois.

_ Era Alice, não é? _Bella também sorria.

_ Oh, sim era ela, mas eu não poderia deixar de provocá-la, sabe...

_ Eu imagino.

_ Mas então estamos combinados. A so... Sua mãe te liberou então? _ por um momento quase disse a palavra _sogra__ que horas posso ir te buscar? _ chegando perto de sua janela, olhou para o quarto em frente, que sabia ser o dela. E qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao vê-la andando de um lado para outro no cômodo.

_ Sim, minha mãe já te adora..._ ela fez uma pausa e sentou de indinho na cama_ daqui a umas duas horas pode vir me buscar.

_ Certo.

_ Então tá, eu te espero..._ ela iria desligar.

_ Bella?_ não poderia perder a chance de provocá-la.

_ Sim?

_ A gente se vê daqui a pouco, e eu adorei a sua cama, só é uma pena que eu esteja tão longe dela..._ pode ver com perfeição quando a linda garota do outro lado da rua abriu a boca em O, e ficou parada. Estática. Linda.

Sem dar outra chance para ela responder, desligou o telefone. Mas ainda ficou observando-a sorrir bobamente no quarto, olhando sem ver, para a janela. Como se procurando por ele. Sabia que ela iria ficar com vergonha, por saber que ele podia vê-la de sua janela. Mas não conseguiu se segurar diante da oportunidade. Ficou ainda uns minutos olhando para o quarto do outro lado da rua, depois resolveu tomar um banho. Essa tarde seria especial, e ele não queria que nada desse errado. Ainda não tinha dito como realmente se sentia com relação a ela, ou melhor, com relação a eles. Mas tudo tinha o seu tempo. E ele queria fazer tudo certo, e com calma. Seria paciente.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: JOGADA DE MESTRE!  
**

No horário combinado, ela desceu do quarto e ficou esperando por Edward na sala. Estava muito ansiosa. Não sabia o que dizer a ele depois de saber que era observada pela janela de seu quarto. Ficava com vergonha só por imaginar o que ele teria visto, afinal. Quantas vezes ela saía do banho, nua, e ia se trocar no quarto? Era constrangedor, mas teria que perguntar o que mais ele viu. Uma buzina soou lá fora, e ela sentiu o coração ir na boca.

_ Mãe, já estou indo..._ disse para a mãe que não estava perto.

_ Vai com Deus meu anjo... _ sua mãe veio correndo da cozinha, a abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto _ tome cuidado meu amor, e não deixe que ele corra demais...

_ Certo mamãe. Eu tomo conta de tudo. Não se preocupe.

Saiu de casa, e automaticamente seu corpo sentiu a presença dele. Seu cheiro, sua forma. Seu calor. Enfim, tudo nele era apelativo para ela. Não tinha como ficar indiferente estando no mesmo espaço que Edward Cullen, mesmo que esse espaço fosse grande o suficiente para colocar o Titanic no meio, disso ela não tinha dúvidas. Sabia que estava vermelha. Coisa que não acontecia sempre. Mas a culpa era dele.

_ Oi. _ disse quando percebeu estar perto o bastante para sentir sua respiração batendo em seu rosto.

_ Oi..._ ele disse já pegando em sua mão, e levando-a aos lábios_ senti sua falta.

Foi auxiliada a entrar no carro dele, e teve o cinto de segurança preso em sua cintura. Ele era muito cuidadoso e protetor. Disso não havia dúvida. Sentiu que o carro começou a deslizar pelas ruas calmas de Forks. Mas não conseguia puxar um assunto com ele.

_ Está com raiva de mim? _ ele pediu quando viu que ela estava calada demais. Não suportava a idéia de ficar sem ouvir sua voz.

_ Na verdade..._fazendo uma pausa dramática, ela continuou_ estou curiosa.

_ Curiosa sobre o que?_ agora ele também estava curioso.

_ Sobre o que realmente você já viu no meu quarto. Não me entenda mal, mas eu preciso saber até que ponto já fui "espionada"..._ disse entre aspas.

_ Não se preocupe, carinho..._ quase derreteu quando ouviu ele a chamando assim _ só tive o prazer de te ver em seu quarto, duas vezes, no primeiro dia de aula, e hoje.

_ Ufa..._ parecia que um elefante tinha saído de cima dela.

_ Mas pelo visto, eu perdi muita coisa, não é?_ ele sorria, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia ver.

_ Ainda bem que você não viu mais nada, mesmo._ ela estava visivelmente aliviada.

_ Então me fala, o que eu perdi?_ sua mente poluída já imaginava ela em diversas situações. Mas não queria começar a pensar nisso, ou então, sua calça se rasgaria.

_ Oh não. Você não vai me fazer falar disso.

_ Ah Bella, fala vai..._ sua voz estava implorativa, mas ela não iria cair assim tão fácil. Sabia como lidar com homens chorões e chantagistas, em casa tinha três destes.

_ Não mesmo..._ rindo do bufo indignado dele, resolveu mudar de assunto _ Vamos falar de outra coisa, deixemos essa história de "espionagem" para outra hora.

_ Eu vou cobra hein..._ pegando a mão esquerda dela, ele a levou aos lábios. Beijando cada dedo e mordendo a pontinha de cada um.

Isso fez com que tanto ele, quanto ela. Soltassem um pequeno gemido. Ela sentiu seu corpo todo esquentando, e uma pressão diferente se fez presente em seu baixo ventre. Irradiando para sua vagina, e fazendo com que sua calcinha ficasse molhada. Coisa que não tinha sentido antes. Mas que era muito agradável.

Sem ela saber, o mesmo se deu com ele. Claro que sem a parte da vagina, apenas o seu membro que se elevou rapidamente, quase furando a calça jeans. Mas a parte da umidade, também se fez presente. Mais um pouco gozaria das calças.

_ É melhor você prestar atenção na estrada..._ ela disse com a voz baixa.

_ Ok. _ soltando a mão delicada, ele fixou as suas no volante. Era melhor assim, pois não queria descumprir sua palavra sobre prestar atenção na estrada, como tinha prometido para a mãe dela. _ Me distraia Bella.

_ Oh..._ ela sabia que ele também tinha ficado perturbado com aquele pequeno contato, mas não sabia o que deveria fazer para distraí-lo_ o que quer que eu faça?

Quando ela colocou a pergunta dessa forma, ele pensou em diversas possibilidades para distração, mas em todas elas, acabaria batendo o carro. Por isso respirou fundo, e pediu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

_ Me fale sobre você, sobre seus pais, seus irmãos. Enfim, quero saber tudo. Filmes preferidos, sua cor preferida... _ dando um longo suspiro, ele continuou_ Temos ainda uma hora de viagem, e preciso de uma distração, ou então vou parar esse caro, e não me responsabilizo por meus atos._ ela sabia que ele seria capaz disso.

_ Certo, certo. Bem, sou uma pessoa normal Edward. Com um pai uma mãe, e dois irmãos que amo mais que tudo. Claro que brigamos de vez em quando, mas isso é normal. Eu acho.

_ Ah sim, eu sei o que é brigar com irmão. Mais precisamente uma irmã pentelha. _ os dois sorriram depois disso_ continuando então. Filme preferido?

_ São tantos, mas o que eu mais gostei, e que sempre vou assistir, é Cidade dos Anjos.

_ Gosta de histórias tristes então?_totalmente o oposto dele, que não perdia uma comédia.

_ Nem tanto, mas esse filme em especial me atrai. Não sei dizer por que, pode ser pela trilha sonora, pelos atores. Pode ser por qualquer coisa. Só sei que me sinto bem quando assisto. Me da uma paz, sabe.

_ Sei..._ ele já tinha assistido também ao filme em questão, não tinha gostado, era tanto sofrimento para ficarem juntos, e depois ela morria, mas enfim..._ só achei que foi muito trabalho por nada.

_ Como assim?_questionou curiosa.

_ Veja bem. Ele ficou o filme todo querendo ficar com ela, deixou de ser anjo, para ficar com ela. E daí quanto finalmente ficaram juntos, ela vai lá e... Bum. Morre. É isso, muito trabalho por nada.

_ Eu não penso assim..._ no início ela até pensou a mesma coisa, mas depois de muito assistir, mudou de opinião_ pense dessa forma. Eles se amavam tanto, mais tanto, que ele não foi capaz de esperar mais tempo para ficar com ela. E sim ficaram juntos como você disse, e sim ela morreu como você disse, mas pelo menos eles tiveram uma chance de ficar juntos. Eles se amaram, e viveram o momento deles. Como tinha que ser. Pior seria se nunca tivessem ficado juntos. Eles aproveitaram a sua única chance. Mesmo tendo sido apensa uma.

_ Pode ser..._ ele continuava achando a mesma coisa, mas não queria ficar discutindo sobre um filme sem noção, com ela_ Cor preferida?

_ Cada dia é uma. Preto, branco, rosa, mas acho que ultimamente tenho gostado mais do verde..._ "é a cor dos seus olhos" acrescentou mentalmente.

_ Eu prefiro azul..._ disse com o rosto virado para ela.

Soube, mesmo sem ela dizer, que o verde era sua cor preferida, por causa de seus olhos. Por isso disse a mesma coisa. Mesmo nunca tendo antes prestado atenção nessas coisas de cores e tudo mais. Estava feliz por ter dado uma réplica a altura.

E assim a viagem até Port Angeles foi chegando ao fim. Eles descobriram muitas coisas em comum. Gostos por livros, por comidas, músicas. E o principal, gostavam de cantar, e de compor. Quando ele achou a escola de patinação, da qual ela treinava, ficou muito impressionado. Era um lugar amplo e luminoso. Só que uma coisa não saía de sua cabeça. E ele resolveu perguntar, mesmo correndo o risco de ser mal interpretado.

_ Bella, eu posso estar sendo indelicado, mas eu preciso saber de uma coisa...

_ Diga Edward..._ ela parou de andar e se voltou para ele. Seus olhos brilhavam, era como se ela pudesse vê-lo realmente.

_ Não me leve a mal, e não me xingue..._ ela sorriu do acanhamento dele_ Mas, como você faz para saber que não vai bater na barra de contensão?

_ Ah, mas isso é simples. Vem cá..._ pegando em sua mão, ela fez com ele se abaixasse e colocasse a mão no gelo, dentro da pista de patinação. _ aqui, vê a diferença? O gelo está mais firme e sem ranhuras perto da barra... _ ele passou a mão e realmente sentiu a diferença_ E ali, mais a frente, está cheio de marcas. São as marcas dos patins. E é por elas que eu me localizo. Nunca chego muito perto da barra. Só fico onde tem as ranhuras. E no mais eu frequento isso aqui desde pequena, não fica tão difícil.

_ Uau..._ ele nunca prestaria atenção naquilo. Mas fazia sentido.

_ Respondi sua pergunta?

_ Sim, com certeza.

_ Agora você procura um lugar na arquibancada e assista ao show..._ ela já ia saindo em direção ao vestiário feminino, com uma bolsa, onde provavelmente estariam suas coisas. Mas foi impedida de continuar andando por dois braços fortes.

_ Não está se esquecendo de nada?_ disse ainda segurando suas mãos delicadas. Não a deixando andar.

_ Estou? _ sua pergunta era sincera. Por isso ele sorriu levemente e se inclinou para frente. Sussurrando perto de sua boca.

_ O meu beijo..._ mas não deixou que ela respondesse, simplesmente abaixou o rosto e a beijou. Lenta e carinhosamente. Apenas um toque de língua e pronto. _ agora, você pode ir...

_ Certo..._ demorou uns segundos para se localizar dentro do grande salão. Estava na dúvida sobre qual direção seguir para o vestiário. Coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ele percebendo sua dificuldade, virou seu corpo na direção certa. _ Obrigado..._ sussurrou ainda entorpecida pelo contato.

_ Por nada carinho..._ele se divertia com seu constrangimento.

Depois disso, foi rapidamente separar suas coisas. Colocando sua meia calça, o conjunto de ginástica, e o mais importante, seus patins, em cima de um banco. Estava tremendo, seu coração batia forte, e sentia um forte zumbido em seu ouvido. Nunca se sentira nervosa daquele jeito, mesmo quando se apresentava para várias pessoas. E agora se sentia perdida, com medo de errar o passo e cair de cara no chão.

_ Oi Bella, achei que não viria hoje..._ Jordin, sua colega de equipe a cumprimentou quando entrou no vestiário.

_ Oi Jô, eu estou atrasada? _ outra coisa que nunca acontecia, era ela se perder no tempo.

_ Não amiga, ainda falta um tempinho para o treinador chegar... Mas vem, vou te ajudar a terminar de se arrumar...

_ Ok.

E as duas amigas se trocaram, Bella estava tão alheia, que se não fosse pela colega, teria errado o caminho de novo.

_ Está tudo bem Bella? Parece meio perdida hoje...

_ Não é nada..._ pensou em omitir as coisas, mas não iria adiantar, alguma hora a outra garota saberia tudo de qualquer forma_ quero dizer, é que tem alguém para assistir meu treino hoje, e estou nervosa. É isso...

_ _Alguém_ quem? Não veio com sua mãe hoje? _ curiosa que só ela mesma.

_ É um garoto, meu novo vizinho, e colega de escola. E eu vim com ele hoje...

_ E por acaso esse garoto, é alto, meio ruivo e tem os cabelos despenteados?

_ Acredito que sim, por quê?_ se ele era meio ruivo, ela não saberia dizer. Alto, com certeza. Cabelos despenteados sempre, sem dúvidas.

_ Bem, porque tem um cara sentado com a boca a dois centímetros do chão. Ou seja, ele está babando..._ dando uma risadinha, ela continuou_ Tome cuidado amiga, ou vai escorregar em tanta saliva..._ disse dando risada.

_ Ai, para Jô...eu já estou super nervosa, não me deixa pior...

_ Ok, eu não falo mais nada. Mas que ele está te encarando, isso está. E sabe de uma coisa..._ ela odiava suspense.

_ O que é?

_ Ele é lindo, meus parabéns...

_ Obrigada, mas ele não é nada meu._ "ainda"_ Quero dizer, a gente não tem nada sério sabe.

_ Hum-hum. Sei, você pode até achar isso, mas se pudesse _ver_ o olhar embasbacado dele pro seu lado. Iria mudar de idéia com certeza.

_ Você acha isso mesmo? _ nessas horas ela odiava não poder _ver_ nada disso_ está tão evidente assim?

_ Pode apostar que sim amiga...

_ Vamos lá garotas, o treino já vai começar..._ o treinador Lucas havia chegado, e como sempre já estava dando instruções.

O que foi um alívio para Bella, que não queria ter que dar mais explicações sobre seus sentimentos, para sua amiga. Hoje elas teriam um treino especial, estavam treinando duramente para a apresentação no final do semestre. Haveria apresentações individuais, e em duplas.

_ E aí, você já arrumou um par para sua apresentação? _ Jordin pediu enquanto se alongavam para entrarem na pista.

_ Ainda não, e para falar a verdade, não sei se vou participar das duplas, acho que somente no individual.

_ Ora, mas por quê? É tão lindo o casal deslizando juntos pela pista. Eu acho tudo..._ ela lembrava muito JB quando falava assim.

_ Eu também acho, mas é que para mim já é difícil treinar sozinha, tendo que cuidar o tempo todo sobre onde vou. Para não correr o risco de cair de cara no chão..._ as duas amigas riram, e começaram a sequencia de movimentos em volta da pista. Jordin ia sempre ao lado de Bella, mesmo sem ela pedir._ então você imagina eu tendo que cuidar de mim, e de outra pessoa, não acho que isso daria certo, de qualquer forma...

_ Tudo vai da confiança em seu parceiro Bella..._ já estavam na segunda volta, ainda em linha reta, os círculos fariam na próxima volta _ eu, por exemplo, vou fazer par com meu namorado. Ele adora esquiar, e jogar róquei, para a pista de patinação é só um pulo. Claro que ele ainda não sabe disso, mas vai ser meu par com certeza...

_ Que bom. Tomara que ele aceite então..._ disse Bella contente pela amiga.

_ Ah, mas ele vai. Ou então o deixo na seca. _ disse Jordin com uma risadinha maligna.

_ Ok, muita informação. _ não queria mesmo saber os detalhes da vida sexual da amiga. Já bastava Alice e JB, querendo dar aulas para ela sobre essas coisas.

As duas ainda riam quando passaram perto de Edward, fazendo círculos com os patins. Ele sentia um calafrio toda vez que via sua pequena chegando muito perto das barras. Mas como a mesma tinha dito, sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Mas seu coração estava pulando de apreensão. Olhando para os lados, viu várias pessoas assistindo o treino das garotas. Ao todo eram dez meninas, todas vestindo roupas parecidas, e voando baixo no gelo.

Mas a sua garota, era a mais linda de todas. E seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar das suas curvas, das suas pernas delineadas pelas meias. E acima de tudo, não conseguia parar de olhar para o seu traseiro. Lindo e arrebitado.

O treinador falava algo, e todas faziam a mesma acrobacia. Ao que parecia, Bella não era discriminada por ser cega. Era tratada da mesma forma que as outras. E aos seus olhos, era a melhor patinadora de todas. E as acrobacias que ela realizava eram muito complicadas. Ele nunca daria conta de fazer um terço daquilo tudo. Já estava suando de nervoso, mas ao que parecia, todas estavam tranquilas e ágeis. Não via a hora de tudo aqui acabar. Mais um pouco, e estaria enfartando.

Os movimentos continuavam. As patinadoras andavam tanto em linha reta, quanto fazendo círculos perigosos com os pés. Sem contar as piruetas, que era a melhor e a pior parte do espetáculo, era a melhor parte, pois fazia com que o corpo delas, girassem em torno de si mesmas, mas era a pior parte, por que a cada giro, Edward fechava os olhos, e sentia a boca seca. Será que só ele estava morrendo de medo dela cair e se machucar? Ao que tudo indicava era, pois todos aplaudiam e sorriam felizes em cada giro, salto ou pirueta.

Uma música agitada conduzia os movimentos. Com toques de tambor e sons de violinos. E a cada mudança de tom, pelo que ele pode perceber, era uma mudança também na acrobacia. Nem percebeu que já estava acabando o treinamento, e só se deu conta que estava prendendo a respiração, quando soltou uma lufada de ar. Seus pulmões agradeceram. Agora era esperar que ela se trocasse, coisa que ele não achava necessário, visto que adorou o conjunto apertado e curto dela, e iriam embora.

Na verdade, ele iria levá-la para comer alguma coisa. E com isso passaria a conhecer melhor aquela menina mulher que estava ocupando sua mente, corpo e alma, tão fortemente. Percebeu que diversas pessoas desciam das arquibancadas e iam em direção das portas de saída. Ele continuou no mesmo lugar, ainda concentrado demais no que tinha visto. E só se deu conta de que não estava mais sozinho, quando alguém chamou seu nome.

_ Edward?_ era Bella claro, e com ela estava outra garota, era loura, e sorria abertamente. Parecia feliz com algo.

_ Oi... _ dando um pigarro para clarear a garganta continuou_ já podemos ir?

_ Sim, por hoje já acabou.

_ Ufa, já estava quase tendo um troço aqui. Vocês fazem cada passo, eu fiquei morrendo de medo. De verdade..._ suas mãos, como tendo vida própria, deslizavam suavemente na face acetinada dela.

_ Oh, não precisa ficar com medo cara, fazemos isso desde pequenas. E no mais, só ganhamos uns ralados e alguns roxos quando caímos..._ Jordin disse, tentando tranquilizá-lo._ o que não acontece sempre de qualquer forma...

_ Deixe eu te apresentar minha amiga... _ disse Bella_ Jordin esse é Edward. E Edward essa é Jordin.

_ Prazer._ disse ele estendendo uma mão. A outra não desgrudava da mão de Bella.

_ O prazer é meu..._ disse ela aceitando a mão que ele oferecia_ bom casal, agora eu tenho que ir. É capaz do Zac já estar me esperando impaciente lá fora, como sempre. E Bella, não esquece o que conversamos, sobre a apresentação..._dando um beijo no rosto da amiga, ela se foi. Deixando os dois sozinhos.

_ O que tem a apresentação? _ pediu ele enquanto a guiava para fora do grande ginásio.

_ É bobagem. Depois eu te explico._ não queria falar de seus receios com ele, não ali.

_ Tudo bem, vamos embora então. E a propósito, meus parabéns. Você é a melhor patinadora que eu já vi...

_ Obrigado, mas nem é tanto assim.

_ Mas claro que é..._ parando de andar, ele a puxou para seus braços, dando um selinho demorado sem seus lábios cheios, em seguida terminou de falar_ para mim, você foi a melhor de todas.

_ Ok, se você diz..._ mais vermelha do que um tomate, ela concordou e seguiram para a saída.

Foram para a lanchonete _Forbidden Love_, um lugar onde os jovens costumavam se reunir nos finais de tarde. Havia karaokê, fliperama, mesas de sinuca, e diversas outras atividades no local. Até boliche existia por ali. Mas eles optaram pela praça de alimentação, um lugar amplo e com o inconfundível aroma de _fast food_. Muito apelativo, porém não tão saudável, palavras dela, claro. Ela ficou em dúvida, sobre pedir uma salada californiana, para duas pessoas, ou outra coisa cheia de calorias, mas que sabia, agradaria mais a ele.

Por fim, ele disse que o que ela escolhesse, comeria sem reclamar. Vendo a possibilidade de incentivá-lo, a comer coisas mais saudáveis, escolheu a salada. Com suco de laranja e cenoura para ela, e de abacaxi com hortelã para ele. Depois dividiriam um _milk shake_ de morango. Só para não dizer que não comeram _porcarias_. Ele ficou com a mão sobre a dela, o tempo todo. Dividiram a comida, e ele fez questão de servir pequenas porções na boca dela. Até o final. Sempre sorrindo, e fazendo o famoso aviãozinho.

Não era, de forma alguma, uma insinuação de que ela não era capaz de achar o garfo ou se servir. Mas com aquela atitude romântica, ela se sentia querida e amada em todos os sentidos. Na hora de pagar, nem ouve discussão sobre a conta. Claro que ele pagou. Pegaram a _bomba_ _de calorias_, mais precisamente o _milk shake_, e saíram do prédio. Sempre com ele grudado nela, como um carrapato. Com as mãos e braços em todo lugar que alcançava. Indicando o caminho, os degraus, defeitos na calçada. Nunca deixando qualquer perigo na sua frente.

Quando chegaram perto do carro, ela foi puxada de encontro ao peito largo e aconchegante, e em seguida teve seus lábios tomados num beijo cheio de luxúria e paixão. Com o sabor marcante de morango. Suas mãos automaticamente foram para o cabelo dele, que agora sabia serem ruivos, como disse Jordin. Eles despontavam em cinquenta direções diferentes, mas ela sabia que não era por falta de cuidado, e sim por serem indomáveis mesmo. Depois do que parecia muito tempo, foi liberada para respirar novamente.

_Nossa..._ foi o que conseguiu dizer_ Isso foi...

_ Sensacional..._ ele acrescentou por ela._ mas é melhor irmos agora, sua mãe pode achar que eu te sequestrei...

_ É mais provável que meu pai pense isso...

Seguiram rindo para dentro do carro. E o mesmo foi feito na pequena viagem de uma hora para Forks. Ouviram música, cantaram e se conheceram mais um pouco. Em dado momento, ele se lembrou de um assunto, que tinha ficado inacabado entre os dois, e resolveu arriscar.

_ Então Bella..._não sabia ainda por onde começar, mas teria que ser feito_ você disse que me contaria sobre sua visão. Sobre como ficou assim...

_ Sim eu disse..._ela ficou em silêncio um pouco, tentando achar as melhores palavras para descrever o ocorrido.

_ Se isso te deixa mal, eu entendo. Não quero pressionar nada.

_ Não é isso, só estou ordenando meus pensamentos. Mas o fato é..._fazendo outra pausa, ela deu sequencia_ quando eu estava com doze anos, quase treze. Meus pais queriam ir acampar, isso sempre foi um costume em nossa família desde... bem, desde sempre. Então eu estava voltando de uma aula de violão. Já estava atrasada e sem bateria no celular. Chovia um pouco, mas as estradas estavam muito escorregadias. O que não era uma boa coisa de se andar correndo, tanto estando a pé, quanto estando de carro. E foi num cruzamento, que dois motoristas chocaram seus carros, o sinal estava aberto para um deles, mas o outro não conseguiu frear a tempo. E com isso, eu que nem ao menos estava na rua, fui atingida em cheio. Tive um braço, e duas costelas quebrados. E uma forte pancada na cabeça. Fiquei dias desacordada, a base de remédios. Os médicos disseram para meus pais que eu não poderia me alterar, com movimentos bruscos, e nem emoções fortes, por causa do inchaço em meu cérebro. Por isso me induziram ao coma. Mas eu não me lembro de nada disso de qualquer forma...

_ Eu nem si o que dizer carinho..._ ele ficou visivelmente emocionado com a história dela. Pegou em sua mão e apertou carinhosamente. Saber que por culpa de outra pessoa, aqueles lindos olhos azuis estavam sem vida. O deixava inconformado.

_ E depois de muitos dias sem ver a luz do dia, eu acordei. Não falei nada, só abri meus olhos e procurei olhar em volta, queria saber onde estava, com quem estava. Ergui uma de minhas mãos para cima, queria ver o que estava me machucando, certamente era uma agulha. Mas como você já deve imaginar, eu não _vi_ absolutamente nada..._ ela ficou parada um instante, como que recordando aquele fato triste_ então eu chamei minha mãe, e pedi a ela por que a luz estava apagada. Ela começou a chorar, dizendo que estava tudo certo com a luz. Que não estava apagada. E foi assim que eu descobri que estava cega. Meus pais ficaram desesperados, queriam processar o cara do acidente, mas eu pedi para eles ficarem calmos, pois querendo ou não, eu ainda estava viva, e ali com eles. Claro que fiquei triste, eu era uma criança com muitos sonhos, mas eu decidi ser forte. Por mim e por meus pais e irmãos. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza na frente deles. Por isso nunca chorei, ou reclamei das minhas limitações. Até agora..._ essa última parte ela disse bem baixo, mas soube que ele tinha ouvido.

_ Por que até agora?_isso era realmente muito triste para se acontecer com uma criança.

_ Não é obvio o motivo? _ ele ficou em silêncio, tentando achar sentido no que ela dizia, mas não conseguiu_ eu queria poder te ver Edward...eu queria poder olhar em seus olhos, ver o seu rosto..._ sem ter como segurar mais, ela soltou um soluço estrangulado. Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, ela soltou uma única lágrima sequer por ter ficado sem a visão. Mas agora ali, na estrada, se deu conta do quanto isso fazia falta em sua vida. Ver.

_ Oh meu anjo, não fiquei assim..._ nem percebeu que o carro tinha parado, e que era puxada para cima dele.

Não conseguiu segurar mais, e chorou todas as lágrimas que eram tão duramente guardadas por tanto tempo. Sabia que estava sendo boba, que deveria aproveitar todos os momentos com ele, sem demonstrar fraqueza. Mas não foi capaz de engolir tanta emoção. Suas costas eram afagadas, e em vários momentos sentiu que ele beijava sua cabeça.

_ Pode chorar minha linda, eu estou aqui para você..._ ele disse com a voz embargada_ não precisa se esconder de mim. Vou estar sempre com você, até quando me quiser.

Depois de uns minutos, ela foi se acalmando. Sabia que deveria estar horrível, com o rosto inchado, e molhado. Mas sabia que ele não falaria nada. Respirando fundo, ela ergueu a cabeça e disse:

_ Obrigado. Eu me descontrolei, me desculpe.

_ Não precisa pedir desculpa anjo..._ ele deu um beijo em cada face molhada dela, e secou suas lágrimas com os polegares_ eu imagino como deve ser difícil para você viver assim, no escuro. Mas isso não muda quem você é Bella. Essa pessoa inteligente, talentosa, linda..._ agora ela sorria bobamente para ele_ e quando você sorri assim, é como se um sol se abrisse depois de uma tempestade. É como se um cometa viesse para iluminar _o meu_ céu sem estrelas..._ ele nunca tinha sido tão _gay_ em toda a sua vida, mas por ela, faria qualquer coisa, somente para vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito_ entendeu? Nunca mais peça desculpas por ser apenas você mesma. Por ser apenas humana.

_Ok..._ limpando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas de seus olhos, ela colocou as duas mãos naquele rosto lindo, que mesmo sem ver, sabia que era perfeito._ você também é lindo Edward. Muito.

_ Assim você me deixa sem jeito mocinha..._ colocando um beijo em cada palma de suas mãos, ele a ajudou a se sentar novamente no banco do passageiro _ agora, vamos embora. E dessa vez sem paradas.

_Certo, só preciso dizer mais uma coisa.

_ Pois então diga carinho..._ ele disse enquanto afivelava seu cinto de segurança novamente. E dava um beijo em seu rosto corado.

_ Os médicos, naquela época disseram que essa perda da visão poderia ser revertida. Que com o passar dos anos, eu poderia fazer algum tratamento para reestabelecer o quadro.

_ E o que precisamente seria esse tratamento?_ ele ficou super interessado nessa parte da história.

_ Eu não sei ao certo, é algo sobre um tratamento com células-tronco. Uma regeneração na verdade. Pois veja bem, o fato de eu ter batido a cabeça no acidente, fez com que houvesse um descolamento das minhas retinas. Mesmo sem saber, antes do acidente, eu já tinha uma propensão à esse descolamento, não poderia descuidar. E de maneira nenhuma eu deveria bater a cabeça. Mas como não sabíamos disso, o choque foi fatal, matando literalmente as minhas retinas. Eu não sei ao certo os termos técnicos para isso, só o que sei é que há algum tipo de tratamento.

_ Se tem essa opção, por que você nunca se interessou? Ou seus pais?

_ Depois de tudo o que houve, eu fiquei meio traumatizada com médicos, agulhas e essas coisas. Pode parecer bobagem minha, mas infelizmente eu preferi ficar cega, do que, me submeter a qualquer contato com agulhas, e seus derivados novamente..._ ela sorria para ele_ Eu entrava em pânico, cheguei até a desmaiar uma vez. E com isso meus pais passaram a aceitar minha vontade.

_É compreensível isso. Eu mesmo não gosto muito de médicos..._ dando um sorriso sem som, ele acrescentou_ mesmo o meu pai sendo um. E por falar em meu pai, ele é especialista em tratamento com células-tronco Bella, se você quiser, eu posso sondar esse assunto.

_ Jura que você faria isso? Por mim?

_ Claro que sim carinho..._ como ele amava ver ela sorrindo_ mas, só se você realmente quiser isso. Lembre-se, sua visão não muda seu jeito. Seu sorriso lindo. Seria somente um complemento. Não te falta nada. Esteja certa disso. _mais um momento gay para sua lista.

_ Obrigado de novo Edward. Eu nem sei o que dizer, na verdade eu sei sim..._ pegando em sua mão, ela continuou_ eu quero conhecer seu pai. Quero saber tudo sobre esse tipo de tratamento. Acho que já chegou a hora desse meu medo ir embora. E se eu tiver você do meu lado, eu sei que posso fazer qualquer coisa. Isso se estiver tudo bem para você.

Ele ficou tocado com as palavras sinceras dela. Seu coração batia alucinado dentro do peito. Abriu a boca várias vezes para dizer alguma coisa, mas não saiu nada. Então optou por mostrar o que estava sentindo. Puxou seu rosto delicado para perto do seu, e a beijou ternamente. Não com pressa, mas sim com calma e apreciação. Sabia que não era um simples gostar, o que sentia por ela, era algo muito forte. Que não conseguia colocar em palavras. E foi só quando abriu os olhos novamente, e observou o rosto corado dela, os lábios inchados e vermelhos de seus beijos, foi que soube o que realmente sentia por aquela garota.

_Amor. _

Uma palavra tão pequena, mas tão cheia de significados. E um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha surgiu em seu rosto. Ele estava feliz, mas que feliz na verdade, estava se sentindo completo. E sabia que para essa felicidade ficar ainda maior, precisava ajudar sua doce menina a voltar a ver. Se, era essa a vontade dela, ele faria qualquer coisa, daria até mesmo seus olhos para que ela voltasse a enxergar.

Não foi preciso palavras, ela sabia que algo grande tinha acontecido entre eles, e mesmo que não pudesse ver realmente o rosto do seu amado, percebeu no seu toque, no seu beijo, que não era somente um passa tempo para ele. Que realmente ela era especial e insubstituível. Assim como dois e dois são quatro, eles somados, se tornavam um só.

Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado a história, fico tão feliz com os comentários...não estou conseguindo postar com muita frequencia, minha faculdade me suga...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: Monstro de Duas Cabeças!**

(meninas, o título do capítulo se refere à música do Ultraje a Rigor – O monstro de Duas Cabeças, leiam a letra. Quem não conhece, procure no youtube. É muito foda).

_Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia..._

_Alice, ocultar meus sentimentos, não quer dizer que eu não os tenha.

_ Mas se você não falar nada, ela nunca vai saber Edward...

_ Tudo no seu tempo _anã_..._ele não queria discutir isso com sua irmã intrometida, primeiro queria ajudar sua amada no seu pedido sobre a possibilidade de voltar a enxergar._ você tem que entender que eu estou me esforçando. Estou ligando para ela, passeando com ela. E tudo isso, é novidade para mim. Não posso colocar tudo a perder por ter pressa. Dá um tempo. _Falô_?

_ Ok, você está certo. Não vou mais me intrometer nesse assunto... – como se ele acreditasse – e antes que eu me esqueça, nossa prima chega amanhã. Ela acabou de ligar e pediu que um de nós, vá buscá-la em Port Angeles depois da aula, esse vai ser o provável horário que chegará seu voo.

_ E?_ sabia que sobraria para ele, mas mesmo assim, resolveu perguntar.

_ Como se você não soubesse que vai sobrar para você, essa viagem até lá. Além disso, já marquei de estudar com a Bella amanhã de tarde. Portanto, você não vai ter nada de muito interessante para fazer de qualquer maneira.

_ Tá legal..._ ele iria subir para seu quarto, tomar um banho, e relaxar, mas antes resolveu averiguar um assunto._ Alice, você sabe quando nosso pai estará de volta?

_Por que a curiosidade, maninho? Você nunca ligou para isto antes..._ Alice cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda.

_Olha, eu só te fiz uma pergunta, mas se vai ficar tirando com a minha cara, esquece...

Sempre tão adorável, sua irmã pensou com deboche.

_ No final da semana que vem, eu acho. Isso é o que nossa mãe me contou, ele estará vindo de um congresso na Alemanha. Talvez passe um mês completo conosco. Isso seria ótimo, ainda mais que Lilian vai chegar, e..._sem conseguir se conter, ela resolveu jogar um verde_ mas o que isso tem demais não é mesmo, você não se interessa pela vida do nosso pai. Não seria agora que iria mudar. Ou estou enganada?

Voltando-se para a irmã pentelha, ele resolveu ser sincero. Não em tudo, mas em boa parte.

_ Eu estou tentando mudar, se é isso que você quer saber realmente. Pode não parecer, mas ele é meu pai também. Nós temos nossas diferenças, mas isso não muda o fato de termos o mesmo nome, e o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias. E não vou te dizer mais nada. Nem adianta insistir.

_Isso, por acaso, tem algo a ver com a nossa vizinha, não é?

_ Pode-se dizer que sim..._foi sua resposta vaga. Ele não iria dar mais detalhes sobre o que realmente queria pedir ao pai.

_ Eu fico feliz por isso Edward. De verdade._ Alice disse de forma sincera para o irmão.

_ Tudo bem, agora chega de babar meu ovo. Vou subir..._ ele se afastou pulando de dois em dois, os degraus da escada, mas não sem antes ouvir Alice dizer:

_ Que palavreado chulo garoto. Se a mamãe te ouve falar assim, vai lavar sua boca com sabão.

_ Como se você não dissesse nome feio, maninha..._ disse por cima do ombro, antes de bater a porta de seu quarto e encerrar a conversa.

Ele não ouviu a resposta mal criada de Alice, pois já havia alcançado seu quarto, e trancado a porta. Estava com os nervos a flor da pele. Não queria ter que admitir para Alice, que estava querendo se aproximar do pai por interesse. Não para si próprio, mas para sua garota. Sua linda garota de olhos azuis cobalto que estava tirando sua sanidade mental. Só de pensar nela seu pau pulava dentro das calças. Pelo visto ainda teria que tomar muitos banhos frios para se acalmar. Sabia que com Bella, o _próximo passo_, demoraria um pouco mais para realmente acontecer.

_Ou não, tudo depende da minha lábia... _Seu lado pervertido gritou em sua mente.

_Deixa de ser sacana Edward Cullen_... Sua consciência o advertiu.

E como não havia outra alternativa, foi para o banheiro, para mais uma sessão de onanismo* solitário. Isso ainda iria lhe render uma boa tendinite...

*masturbação.

_No outro dia..._

_Vamos Edward, levanta a bunda branca dessa cama, que já estamos atrasados..._Alice esmurrava a porta de seu quarto. Numa vã tentativa de acordá-lo.

_ Não enche o meu saco, Alice..._ virando para o outro lado, ele tentou dormir novamente. Mas foi interrompido de novo.

_ Se você não abrir essa porta agora, eu juro que conto para a Bella todos os seus podres..._ele sabia que a irmã era bem capaz de tal atitude. Por isso se levantou da cama xingando a tudo e a todos, abriu a porta do quarto e já foi logo dizendo:

_ Mais que porra Alice, custa esperar um pouco..._no entanto, suas próximas palavras morreram em sua língua quando viu que sua irmã não estava sozinha_ Bella!?_ele engoliu em seco.

_ Não, é o coelhinho da páscoa... _sua irmã rebateu com sarcasmo._ É claro que é a Bella garoto, e vê se para de falar palavrão. E vai logo tomar um banho que ela vai conosco hoje, o carro do Jasper deu piti novamente. E ele foi na oficina, para ver se aquela lata velha ainda tem salvação, o que eu acho que não, mas em todo caso, deixe-o tentar...

Em dado momento, Edward deixou de ouvir o que Alice estava dizendo. Pois sua atenção estava toda voltada para a linda garota parada na porta do seu quarto, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios cheios, e com olhar voltado em sua direção. Aqueles olhos eram os mais lindos que ele já vira, sem seus óculos escuros então, era ainda melhor. E se não fosse pela matraca da sua irmã, que não parava de falar, o momento teria sido perfeito.

_...para de babar, e vai para o banho Edward..._ele foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por um empurrão no ombro._ou vai querer atrasar a Bella também?!

_ Está bem, eu já vou. Só me dá um minuto..._virando as costas para as duas garotas, ele foi para o seu banheiro. E quase xingou alto novamente, quando bateu o dedinho mindinho do pé, na quina da porta. (n/a: isso realmente dói como o inferno, rsrs).

Respirando fundo, tomou uma ducha rápida, saiu com a toalha enrolada na cintura, seus cabelos estavam pingando água, mas ele se importava pouco, e foi direto para seu closet, em busca de uma boxer, calça jeans e camiseta. Como o dia estava meio nublado, o que não era novidade em Forks, pegou também uma jaqueta. Colocou a boxer e voltou para o quarto, tentando colocar a calça, ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava. Já que não queria atrasar sua garota.

Mas parou com os movimentos desajeitados, ao se deparar com Bella sentada na beirada de sua, tão desorganizada, cama. Ele sabia que ela não o via, mas só de saber que estava no mesmo quarto que ela, e que ele estava só de cueca. Já era motivo suficiente para ficar excitado. E seu amigo lá embaixo concordava plenamente com ele, já que se ergueu todo, como se tivesse sido convidado para a coversa.

_Edward?_ ela sentia sua presença. Isso já era grande coisa.

_ Hum, oi..._ terminando de colocar a outra perna da calça, ele se adiantou para perto dela_ eu achei que estivesse lá fora com a nanica, quero dizer com a Alice..._ ela sorriu lindamente para ele.

_ Eu iria, mas até parece que você não conhece sua irmã. Ela me fez ficar aqui, e prometer que não se atrasaria.

_ Só temos um problema nisso tudo..._ele disse e foi chegando mais perto de seu rosto, com o intuito de beijá-la, e sentindo seu perfume doce e cítrico.

_ Qual o problema..._tão ingênua, e tão linda.

_ Quando ela fez você ficar no meu quarto, sabendo que já estamos atrasados..._ passou a mão pelo pescoço alvo dela, sentindo sua pulsação acelerar sob o seu toque._não levou em consideração, que eu poderia te roubar para mim..._sua boca estava a centímetros da dela _ ou você acha mesmo que eu não vou me aproveitar dessa oportunidade...

_ Oh, eu nem sei o...

Mas Bella não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois seus lábios foram atacados pelos dele. Suas línguas dançavam uma com a outra, arrancando pequenos suspiros por parte dela, e gemidos por parte dele. As mãos de ambos se buscaram, as dele em seu rosto e nuca, as dela em seus cabelos e ombros. Ao sentir o toque tímido de suas mãos, ele estremeceu. O que era uma sensação nova, em se tratando de Edward, _fodão_, Cullen. Estava quase gozando apenas com o simples toque de sua mão. Nem queria imaginar como seria estar dentro dela. Só com esse pensamento, seu jeans ficou ainda mais apertado.

Bella sabia que era arriscado esperá-lo dentro do quarto, isto porque ele estava no banho, ela ouviu a água caindo do chuveiro, sentiu o odor do seu sabonete e xampu. Tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar em Edward estando sem roupa. Já tinha notado que seu corpo era todo talhado em músculos rígidos, e embora não pudesse ter uma visão, digamos assim, 'mais clara', conseguia imaginar perfeitamente bem como ele era. Ainda tentou argumentar com Alice, de que ele poderia sair pelado do banheiro, mas a amiga apenas sorriu e disse que, "esse era um risco que Bella deveria correr". E agora com as mãos tocando sua pele nua nos ombros e costas, tinha medo do que poderia encontrar mais abaixo.

Edward estava ficando a cada instante mais excitado, e sem que pudesse evitar, pegou uma das mãos de Bella e colocou sobre seu membro rígido. O que fez com que ambos gemessem. Ela nunca tinha sequer sonhado em tocar um homem daquela forma, e conseguiu sentir que ele pulsava sob seu toque. Aquilo fez com que um calor subisse por seu corpo, e se fixasse diretamente em seu ventre. Deixando-a ligeiramente tonta, e sem ar. Imaginou o que aconteceria se apertasse um pouco mais, e o que ganhou em resposta foi um gemido gutural saindo do peito dele. Aquilo era um bom sinal? Ela não sabia dizer, mas quando tentou tirar a mão, com medo de estar machucando-o, ele foi mais rápido e segurou sua mão com a dele por cima.

_ Está vendo o que faz comigo Bella?!_sua respiração estava acelerada, e ele dava pequenas mordidas em sua orelha e pescoço_ eu vou ficar com as bolas azuis qualquer dia destes..._ela apertou mais um pouco, e soube naquele momento que ele era grande, muito grande. E com G maiúsculo.

_Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso Edward..._ sua voz estava rouca, como nunca tinha estado antes. E por mais que ela limpasse a garganta, a mesma não voltou ao seu tom normal.

_ O que eu quero dizer, é que a cada dia que passa, eu fico mais e mais louco por você, Isabella. Louco de tesão... _ ele pegou sua mão delicadamente na sua, e deu um beijo em sua palma. Sabia que ela era inocente, e por isso não iria pedir nada fora de seus limites. Mas poderia esclarecer como se sentia, não é?_é por isso que eu fico assim desse jeito, mais duro do que uma rocha. _na mente dele, ele poderia pregar um prego numa parede com seu pau, de tão duro que estava._e agora vou ter que tomar outro banho, não posso sair assim...armado. _os dois riram.

_ Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? _Bella disse mordendo o lábio inferior, ela estava mais vermelha que um semáforo. Disso, ela não tinha dúvida. Mas precisava saber a verdade.

_ Poder pode, só não garanto que irá gostar da resposta._ele passou suavemente os dedos pelo rosto corado dela, e tentou adivinhar onde aquela cabecinha estava indo.

_ Bem, é que...eu tenho dois irmãos Edward. E eu sempre ouço eles falarem que precisam, como se diz, é, se aliviarem... Acho que esse é o termo correto..._ela ouviu um rosnado por parte dele, e soube estar entrando num campo perigoso da conversa_ eu queria saber como é isso. Quero dizer, o que acontece realmente se vocês homens não se "aliviarem"? Acho que é essa a pergunta.

_ Bella. Eu realmente acho que esse tipo de assunto não vai te fazer bem, você pode me achar um tarado..._ eles sorriram juntos._mas se quer tanto saber o que realmente acontece com nós homens, o que posso deixar bem claro é, que somos como animais. Não podemos ver uma fêmea atraente, que já ficamos assim, duros. _ ele fez uma pausa, para ver se ela estava acompanhando seu raciocínio, ao que parecia ela estava, pois assentiu com a cabeça._mas existem situações, que são mais complicadas. Onde um simples toque, um simples olhar, nos deixa desorientados, e o sangue corre para um lugar que não deveria ir com tanta facilidade. Mas eu não sei se você vai me entender, isso é papo de homem, carinho...

_ Então, como diria meu irmão mais velho, esse é aquele momento em que vocês "pensam com a cabeça de baixo"?_ ela disse, e corou violentamente. Arrancando uma gargalhada de Edward.

_ Grande garota, é exatamente assim que ocorre. Nossa cabeça de cima deixa de funcionar com clareza..._ele ainda estava muito excitado, por isso colocou sua mão em seu comprimento novamente._ que é como eu me sinto agora. Minha cabeça de baixo está querendo mandar na de cima.

_Oh..._ foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. Estava muito envergonhada, e não sabia o que ele pensaria sobre essa sua curiosidade.

_ Agora, você vai ficar aqui, sentadinha, que eu vou jogar uma água no corpo. E dessa vez bem gelada. Só assim, conseguimos acalmar um pouco as nossas 'cabeças'..._ela sorriu novamente. Edward deu outro beijo em seus lábios, soltou suas mãos e foi de volta para o banheiro.

_ Ok. _ela disse para o nada. Pois ele já estava embaixo da água fria, tentando esfriar, as suas duas cabeças.

_Na escola..._

_ Aqui é onde eu te deixo, linda..._eles já estavam em frente da sala de Bella, e embora ela insistisse sobre ir sozinha, ele negou veementemente. Pois queria deixar claro para toda a escola, que ela lhe pertencia. Era uma coisa boba, coisa de homem, mas ele queria assim. E a ela não restou outra saída, a não ser concordar.

_Até mais então Edward..._ela não sabia como agir. Será que deveria beija-lo? Ou somente dar tchau? Também não sabia até que ponto aquele relacionamento era importante para ele. Se estava tudo bem para ele se expor com ela em público. Pois, até o momento, a palavra namoro, ainda não havia sido citada.

_ Não está esquecendo de nada, carinho?_ele ainda estava segurando sua mão. E quando ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, dando a entender que não sabia do que ele falava, resolveu explicar._ o meu beijo.

Então, puxando-a novamente para perto de si, ele selou os lábios dela, com os seus. Foi um beijo terno, e casto, mas para ele, as coisas nos países baixos não eram tão simples assim. O seu banho frio naquela manhã, não tinha sido suficiente. Somente o cheiro daquela garota, o gosto dos seus lábios, e o toque de sua pele, elevava seu nível de excitação ao máximo.

Mas o momento _beijo_, foi quebrado por um empurrão em seu ombro. Fazendo com que ele tivesse que se separar de sua garota. Abrindo os olhos com raiva, procurou seu algoz, mas não precisou procurar muito, já que Carla Lienne estava perto da porta da outra sala, olhando diretamente para ele e sorrindo. Ela deu um tchauzinho, e continuou pelo corredor. Ao que parecia ela estava tentando ser sensual, pois andava rebolando, como se estivesse num desfile de moda. Garota insuportável. Ele pensou.

_ O que foi?_Bella perguntou.

_ Não foi nada, apenas um babaca que me empurrou..._era _uma_ babaca, mas ele não iria entrar em detalhes._ te pegou no intervalo, ok?

_ Ok._ ela sabia que não adiantava discutir, por isso apenas concordou.

Ele lhe deu mais um selinho e foi para sua própria sala. Mas, quando fez a volta no final do corredor, foi puxado pela camiseta por duas mãos cheias de dedos. E sem saber como, foi imprensado na parede à suas costas, e sua boca foi coberta por outra. Mas antes mesmo que aquele beijo se aprofundasse mais, ele se separou dela e a empurrou longe. E qual não foi a sua surpresa, quando viu Lienne a sua frente. Limpando os lábios, para tirar o batom com gosto ruim, gritou exasperado:

_ Qual é a sua garota? Não se enxerga não?

_ Ai Eddie, não seja assim, vai... _ela tentou passar suas mãos pelo seu peito, mas ele não permitiu, e empurrou seu corpo para mais longe de si. Não queria ficar com o toque da cadela em sua pele, aquela garota oferecida lhe causava repulsa, e não desejo. _ Você precisa de uma mulher de verdade, sabe. Alguém que te dê tudo o que você merece. Não precisa ficar fazendo caridade com a ceguinha...

_ Cala a sua boca. Eu não quero nada com você. Ouviu bem, nada..._seus olhos estavam soltando faíscas, mas a garota sem noção parecia não notar._e a única aqui que precisa de caridade, é você.

_ Qual é... Vai me dizer que aquela garota sem sal te satisfaz? Eu aposto que não. E além do mais, o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente... Não é esse o ditado?!_ disse isso destilando todo seu veneno para o fato de Bella ser cega. Para ele, aquela foi a última gota que faltava para seu copo transbordar. Indo para cima da desorientada, ele disse entre dentes:

_ . .mim. Não fale comigo, não olhe para mim. E nunca, jamais, ouse dizer qualquer coisa sobre a Bella novamente. Ouviu bem? Jamais..._ele não tinha percebido, mas estava apertando os braços da garota tão forte, que seus dedos estavam brancos.

_ Você está me machucando..._ela tentou se soltar, mas o aperto dele ficou mais forte._ Edward, me solta.

_ Ou o que? Vai gritar por socorro? E vai dizer o que? A verdade? _agora ele estava chacoalhando a garota, e ela estava visivelmente assustada._ Que estava se oferecendo para mim, e sendo grosseira com a minha namorada?_ no auge de sua fúria, ele nem se deu conta do que tinha acabado de falar.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui?_ era Jasper que chegava naquele momento, e pela sua expressão azeda, não estava gostando nada, nada, de ver o cara que sua irmã estava atraída, atracado com outra_ Vão me responder, ou não?

_ Diz para ele Lienne..._ Edward respondeu entre dentes, dizendo o nome dela com todo o desprezo que poderia juntar._diz para ele, o que você me disse sobre fazer _caridade_. Eu aposto que ele vai adorar saber o que você pensa sobre a irmã dele.

_ Me solta seu grosso..._ela conseguiu se soltar do seu aperto, e foi para longe dele_ e eu não vou dizer nada. Você não pode me obrigar. Idiota.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela foi para o banheiro feminino. Deixando os dois rapazes no corredor, um pensando em matá-la, o outro querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

_ O que ela disse sobre a Bella?_Jasper pediu.

_ Nada que valha a pena lembrar..._ele tentou passar pelo outro, mas foi parado.

_Eu quero saber. Sou o irmão dela, porra. Não pense que eu confio em você com essa cara de pilantra que você tem..._ele apontou o dedo em seu rosto._ mas se aquela vagabunda da Lienne disse alguma coisa sobre a Bella. Eu quero saber. E quero saber agora.

_ Vá se foder. E tira suas mãos de mim..._ Jasper não se intimidou, pelo contrário, ficou ainda mais perto de Edward.

E este, vendo que não haveria outra saída, resolveu dizer logo de uma vez o que tinha escutado. Antes que fosse obrigado a partir para a porrada. Não que ele achasse ruim, seria até uma forma de gastar suas energias, mas não queria magoar Bella.

_ Ela acha que estou com a sua irmã por caridade. É isso. E agora saia da minha frente.

_ O que?_ Jasper ficou lívido com o que tinha ouvido. Não acreditando que aquela garota sem noção, tinha tido coragem de dizer tal idiotice.

_ Você é surdo? Eu não vou repetir. Até porque se eu ficar pensando nisso, vou ser obrigado, a dar uns tapas naquela garota. Cadela.

_Não antes de mim._Jasper disse com raiva.

_Hein?_quer dizer que o maricas, do seu futuro cunhado era dado a descer a mão em mulher, hein?! Interessante.

_ É isso mesmo. Essa garota atormenta minha irmã há anos. E tudo o que eu queria era uma oportunidade de descer a mão nela. Mas infelizmente eu não bato em mulher.

_ Você pode até não bater, mas eu sim..._ quem disse isso foi nada mais, nada menos que Alice. Os dois viraram para ela, e arquearam as sobrancelhas. Como que duvidando claramente do que ela tinha dito. _o que foi? Acham que só por que eu sou pequena, não sei me defender? Não se esqueça querido irmão, que eu fiz aulas de defesa pessoal na nossa outra escola. E que te coloco no chão em dois tempos.

_ Isso é verdade?_ Jasper indagou à ele.

_ Infelizmente é. Essa salva vidas de aquário, não é flor que se cheire..._ depois disso, Jasper soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa.

_Eu não acredito nisso..._ele ria sem parar, e aquilo já estava incomodando Edward._ você apanha da sua irmã cara. Que patético.

_ Hahaha...vai rindo otário. Se não acredita em mim, peça a ela uma demonstração. Eu aposto que ela te leva ao chão, antes que você possa dizer "_eu sou gay"._

_ Vai sonhando... _ele parou de rir quando percebeu que Edward não estava brincando._é sério isso?

_ Quer pagar para ver, gatinho?_Alice chegou perto dos dois garotos. Visivelmente interessada em colocar Jasper na lona.

_Que balbúrdia é essa aqui no corredor?_era Jeff Storn que chegava naquele momento, ele era o zelador, e guarda da escola. Era conhecido por ser um cara durão e sem paciência. Sua aparência lembrava e muito o zelador _Filch_, de _Hogwartz_*. Só faltava a gata _Madame Nora_._os senhores e a senhorita não tem aula, não? Ou estão cabulando mesmo?

*escola de magia de Harry Potter. (adoro também).

_ Já estamos indo Jeff..._Jasper disse rapidamente. Aquele, era o segundo homem na escola que, lhe dava arrepios. O primeiro era JB.

_Estou contando com isso Sr. Swan._ sua expressão era de tédio.

_ É que eu não estava me sentindo muito bem Sr. Jeff..._ Alice começou a atuar_ e meu irmão, e o meu _namorado,_ estavam preocupados comigo..._Quando ela disse irmão e namorado na mesma frase, cada garoto olhou para o outro e abriu a boca em sinal de espanto. Pelo visto não era só Edward que estava surpreso com a situação do _namorado_.

_ Está certo, senhorita Cullen. Mas agora é melhor todos irem andando. Ou o diretor pode não gostar dessa reunião aqui..._ e não é que o esquentadinho do zelador macabro, tinha ficado mais calmo com a baixinha, Jasper pensou.

_ Mas é claro Jeffynho querido... _o velho ficou visivelmente envergonhado com o diminutivo de seu nome_ nós já estamos indo. Vamos meninos, me acompanhem até minha sala, afinal minha indisposição pode voltar, e eu não quero cair...

E assim, seguiram os três pelo corredor. Jasper e Edward amparando uma falsa Alice doente. E quando chegaram em frente da sala dela, olharam para trás. Mas o senhor _Filch_, vulgo Jeff, não estava à vista.

_Agora desembuchem._os olhos da baixinha, ia de um garoto para o outro, querendo saber o que tinha rolado no corredor mais cedo. E pela sua pose, ela não desistiria.

_Alice, depois eu te conto. Agora é melhor você entrar. Antes que aquele asqueroso volte._Jasper tentou dizer numa boa.

_Mas...

_ Nada de mas..._Edward a cortou, ou aquela conversa ia durar o período da aula toda._ou eu conto para o papai que você está _namorando_ e nem disse nada para ele..._ele sabia que era golpe baixo, mas não podia deixar de tirar uma com a cara da irmã.

_Edward.

_ É meu nome.

_Você não teria coragem.

_Quer pagar para ver, _nanica_?

_Não me chama de nanica._sua voz subiu duas oitavas._ E você sabe que eu disse aquilo, só para que o velho, não nos levasse para a diretoria.

_Eu sei disso. Mas o nosso pai não sabe._ Edward cruzou seus braços sobre o peito.

_Você é um idiota..._ela fez a mesma coisa. Cruzou os braços. Tentando ficar no mesmo patamar que seu irmão imbecil.

Cruzando os braços sobre os seios, ela ficava ainda mais bonita, Jasper pensou como um bobo apaixonado. Ele não acharia nada ruim ser chamado de namorado dela. Nada ruim, mesmo.

_Já me disseram isso antes..._Edward retrucou, e vendo que ela iria abrir novamente a boca, ergueu a mão._depois _anã_. Agora vaza.

Ele abriu a porta da sala dela, e a empurrou para dentro. Era a mesma sala de aula de Bella. Virando seu rosto, se deparou com o olhar vidrado de Jasper. O tapado estava mesmo afim da sua irmã, mas pelo visto, era mais lerdo do que uma tartaruga.

_Vai ficar aí, ou vai para a aula?_pediu ao outro.

_Como?_Jasper nem se deu conta de que estavam falando com ele.

_Oh pai santo. Eu mereço..._ Edward foi andando e largou o outro para trás.

Eles tinham a mesma aula, mas de maneira nenhuma que ele iria ficar esperando outro macho. Quando isso acontecesse, o inferno estaria congelando. Queria mais é que o outro se _fodesse_. Homem para ele, era só no bico da botina. E ainda estava com raiva da ordinária que ousou falar mal de sua garota. Aquela vadia iria cair do cavalo se pensava que ele iria ficar com ela. Quando entrou na sua sala, percebeu que o professor já estava passando o conteúdo. E pela sua cara de cú, não gostou nada do seu atraso.

Mas o mesmo não disse nada também. Nesses casos era bom ter um pai conhecido. Ninguém, ou quase ninguém implicava com suas falhas. Em seguida, a aula foi interrompida novamente, só que dessa vez por Jasper. Que ainda estava com aquela cara de lesado. Bufando, Edward nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar duas vezes para o outro. Ele ainda não estava com paciência, e a única coisa que queria naquele momento, era beijar uma certa pessoa de olhos azuis, e com um perfume inebriante de maçãs...

_No intervalo..._

_E então Bellsinha. Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada... _JB estava com um braço sobre o ombro de sua melhor amiga, enquanto esperavam por Edward, vulgo _bofe escândalo_, no corredor da escola. _como estão as coisas com você e o pedaço de mau caminho?

_JB, deixa de ser curioso. E pare de chamá-lo assim, ele pode não gostar._Bella repreendeu de leve. Sabia que seu amigo era um doce, mas nem todos gostavam de suas brincadeiras. Alguns eram preconceituosos ao extremo.

_Hunf. Como se eu me importasse, além do mais ele é mesmo um pedaço de homem. Eu daria qualquer coisa, para ter um espécie desses._fazendo uma pausa, ele prosseguiu_ Apesar de que, eu sou muito mais o seu irmão. Por ele sim eu largaria tudo..._ela riu alto com aquilo.

_Ai meu Deus. Que Jasper não te ouça..._sua barriga doía de tanto rir.

_Tarde demais amor, ele acabou de correr daqui.

_Como você é do mal JB. Aposto que disse isso só para ele não vir aqui.

_Claro que eu disse. Eu adoro atormentá-lo. Ele fica tão lindo quando faz aquela carinha de assustado. Mas eu só falo para causar. E eu sei que Alice tem uma queda, do tamanho de um bonde, por ele. Por isso, meu amor platônico vai ter que acabar._dando um suspiro alto e dramático, ele completou._e agora deixa eu ir, por que o seu homem está vindo. Beijo e bom namoro.

Edward chegou próximo de Bella e percebeu que ela ria de alguma coisa dita por JB. E pensar que ele já teve ciúme do outro garoto, quando não sabia que ele torcia para o outro time. Mas agora, era até bom ter alguém perto de sua garota, assim ela não ficava sozinha.

_Oi..._ele disse quando parou na sua frente. Olhando para sua boca rosada, e querendo beijá-la. Mas se começasse, não iria parar. E era provável que o zelador do mal estivesse de olho.

_Oi. Como foi a aula?_Bella pediu, sem perceber suas intenções.

_Entediante. Cansativa e repetitiva._ele passou a mão em sua face, se deleitando com o rosado em suas bochechas.

_Simplesmente perfeita então._ela disse.

_Com certeza. E a sua?_ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. E adorou a forma como sua mão se encaixou na sua. A dela era suave e macia, em contraste com a dele, cheia de calos do vilão nas pontas dos dedos, e muito maior.

_Foi legal. A professora pediu um resumo sobre a segunda guerra mundial. E passou alguns exercícios.

_ E isso é legal?!_ele pediu não escondendo a surpresa.

_Oh sim. Ela poderia ter passado uma prova. Isso sim teria sido pior.

Os dois foram para o refeitório. E lá, Edward fez Bella ficar sentada, enquanto pegava comida para os dois. Logo em seguida ele voltou com uma bandeja cheia de alimentos. Pedaços de pizza, frutas, refrigerante e suco. Os dois comeram entre brincadeiras e carinhos. Algumas pessoas olhavam a cena com admiração, outros com inveja, e tinha uma pessoa dentre todas as outras, que olhava o casal com raiva. Uma raiva sem tamanho. E tudo o que ela mais queria era acabar com a garota cega. Mas ela sabia que por hora, teria que esperar. Em algum momento a ceguinha iria ficar sozinha, e era ali que ela entrava...

_Então aquela garota insossa disse que meu irmão está interessado na Bella, apenas por caridade?_Alice estava sentada com Jasper numa das mesas do refeitório. E de lá ela tinha uma boa visão de onde seu irmão estava com sua amiga._Isso não parece caridade para mim._apontou para a outra mesa, e Jasper seguiu seu olhar.

_Eu tenho que concordar com você Alice._Jasper disse concordando com o ponto de vista da pequena._e quando eu cheguei, seu irmão estava prestes a bater na cachorra. Acho que ele não iria pensar nas consequências. E ia descer o braço.

_É uma pena que eu não cheguei antes. Iria dar umas bifas nessa vaca. Ah, se eu ia. Onde já se viu, ficar falando essas coisas de uma menina tão doce quanto a Bella, ela é ótima...

Jasper sorriu pela maneira com que a baixinha falava, defendendo sua irmã. Ele ficou admirando-a enquanto ela dizia tudo o que tinha vontade de fazer com a tal _garota insolente_. Em sua mente ele ficou imaginando uma briga com as duas mulheres, mas estando sem roupas, e se possível numa piscina de gelatina. Sua Alice iria bater na outra, ficar por cima, e seus seios iriam chacoalhar, e sua boc...

_Terra chamando Jasper.

_Hein?_focando seus olhos novamente, ele sentiu suas bochechas pegando fogo._Oi Alice, eu me distraí.

_Eu percebi. Posso saber o que você estava pensando para estar corado dessa maneira?

_Er...é melhor não..._de maneira nenhuma ele iria contar as cosias insanas que estava pensando sobre ela. Preferiria beijar um cacto do que abrir a boca.

_Mas pelo menos esses pensamentos eram comigo?_ele sentiu sua perna passando em sua panturrilha, por baixo da mesa. Engoliu em seco e ficou, se fosse possível, mais vermelho.

_Sim?_sua resposta saiu em forma de pergunta. Mas ele não pod evitar. Quando estava próximo de Alice, sua coordenação motora e cognitiva, ia para o espaço.

_Humm...bem..._Alice estava adorando provocar seu vizinho. Ela estava extremamente atraída por ele. E mesmo já tendo trocado alguns beijos, sabia que ele era muito tímido para tomar o segundo passo. Como sempre, iria ter que fazer tudo sozinha, e do seu jeito._o que foi Jazz? Está tudo bem?

_Huhum..._essa foi a resposta que Jasper conseguiu dar. E então Alice subiu um pouco mais seu pé.

Ela tinha tirado o sapato, e agora conseguia sentir suas coxas, enquanto subia, e não estava nem um pouco decepcionada com sua forma física. Musculosas na medida, e mais acima ela chegou ao ponto que queria. Seu duro e grande, j_unior_. Ela viu Jasper engolir em seco, e tentar fechar as pernas. Mas seu pé foi mais rápido e conseguiu alcançar o _topo da montanha_. E nessa hora, ele fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho. Em seguida suas pernas se abriram um pouco, dando passagem para seu pé.

_Alice. Não me provoque..._Jasper conseguiu dizer entre dentes. Abrindo os olhos, se deparou com um par de olhos azuis cheios de desejo._Você tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo?

Ela nada disse. Mas também não deixou de fazer o que estava fazendo com seu pé. E agora podia sentir toda a _extensão_ de sua provocação. Ainda bem que eles estavam numa mesa mais afastada, e com a toalha cobrindo tudo, não tinha perigo de alguém ver o que estava rolando ali. Seus olhos não deixaram os dele. E ela pode perceber que o desejo era recíproco. O sinal tocou, fazendo com que ela parasse seus movimentos, mas quando foi descer seu pé, uma mão segurou o mesmo no lugar.

_Se você pensa que vai me deixar assim, está muito enganada..._a voz de Jasper estava baixa e rouca. Fazendo com que sua libido aumentasse rapidamente. Fora que sua calcinha já estava encharcada._nem pense em se mover, ou eu juro que te pego aqui mesmo. Embaixo da mesa.

Fechando os olhos, ela imaginou a cena toda em sua mente. E para mostrar que estava plenamente de acordo com ele, gemeu um pouco. Fazendo com que o aperto no seu pé, aumentasse. Ele sabia que ela estava excitada agora. Não adiantava negar.

_Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir, Jazz..._ela disse para provocar. Mas esse foi o seu maior erro.

Erguendo-se, Jasper veio para seu lado. Não se importando nem um pouco com sua ereção evidente. Ele parou à sua frente, e baixou os olhos na altura dos seus.

_Eu nunca deixo de cumprir minhas promessas Alice Cullen. E é bom você se preparar._sua voz não passava de um sussurro rouco._ por que quando eu te pegar, vai ficar toda assada. Isso eu te garanto.

Sem dar tempo para ela dizer nada, ele pegou em sua mão e a puxou para fora do refeitório. Se ela não tivesse sido rápida, seu sapato teria ficado embaixo da mesa.

_Para onde está me levando?_ela pediu quando chegaram no estacionamento.

Ele não respondeu. Só continuou andando até parar próximo do seu carro. Que pelo visto tinha ficado pronto. Abrindo a porta do passageiro, ele disse:

_Entre.

_Mas Jasper, minhas coisas...

_Você devia ter pensado nisso antes Alice..._imprensando seu corpo contra o carro, ele fez com que ela sentisse toda sua ereção._agora você vai entrar nesse carro, e eu vou te mostrar se posso ou não posso cumprir minhas promessas. E não adianta querer fugir. Eu sou mais rápido, e você está de salto. Agora senta no carro e fique quieta.

Ela devia ter ficado brava com a maneira que ele falou. Mas ao contrário, ela estava ainda mais excitada. Pelo visto, o feitiço tinha virado contra o feiticeiro. Disso ela não tinha dúvidas. Fechando a boca, que só naquele momento percebeu que estava aberta, ela entrou no carro e sentou, como ele tinha dito. Esfregou pernas uma na outra, para ver se o desconforto em sua perseguida diminuía, mas nada do que fizesse naquele momento, iria dar jeito.

Entrando pela porta do motorista, Jasper deu a partida e acelerou o carro. Saiu da escola cantando pneu. Ele sabia que estava indo muito rápido, que não era assim que deveria tratá-la. Mas já tinha cansado de tentar agir como um gentleman, ele iria desenterrar o neandertal de dentro de si, e mostrar para aquela garota abusada, que não se deve mexer na onça com vara curta. Nesse caso, mais especificamente, não devia mexer na cobra, com vara curta.

Acelerando o motor do seu bebê, Jasper seguiu para a cabana de caça de seu pai. Seu irmão sempre ia lá com alguma garota. Mas ele próprio nunca tinha ido. Preferia ir à algum motel em Por Angels, ou então na casa da própria mulher. Mas nesse caso, a cabana estava mais perto de tudo. Até mesmo da casa deles. E ele sabia que a mãe de Alice estava sempre em casa, por isso, era um local totalmente impossível de ir.

Alice não disse nada. E ele não sabia se ela estava brava com ou não. Mas quando chegasse na cabana, ele iria saber. E se ela quisesse ir embora, eles iriam. Pois nunca na vida, iria forçar uma mulher a ficar com ele, nem que essa mulher acabasse o deixando louco de tesão, e com as bolas azuis.

Virando uma curva fechada, em alta velocidade, ele avistou o telhado da cabana de seu pai. O local não era totalmente fora da cidade, mas também era longe de qualquer olhar curioso. Ele sabia que tudo estava limpo, pois seu pai ia duas vezes por semana ali, abastecia a geladeira e organizava tudo. Fora que Emmett também sempre passava por lá. Era o seu _cafofo_, como ele dizia.

Parando em frente da varanda, da rústica casa de madeira, ele se atreveu a olhar sua acompanhante. E se antes ele tinha alguma dúvida sobre o que ela queria, naquele momento essas dúvidas morreram. A visão que ele estava tendo, era muito melhor que qualquer filme pornô que já tinha assistido. Alice estava com as pernas um pouco separadas, e sua mão estava dentro de sua calcinha. Aquilo foi o que faltava para ele transbordar.

Alice nem tinha se dado conta de que o carro tinha parado, até que sentiu um par de olhos cravados em si. Ela também não tinha se dado conta de que sua mão tinha ido parar dentro de sua tanga, tentando acalmar seu nervo intumescido. E quando seus olhos encontraram com os dele. Ela sentiu seus músculos se contraírem. Ele não disse nada, apenas tirou sua mão de dentro da calça e olhando dentro de seus olhos, lambeu um por um dos seus dedos. Ela também não tirou os olhos daquela visão erótica. De Jasper lambendo todos os seus sucos.

Sem aviso prévio, seu corpo foi puxado para cima do dele, e sua blusa foi arrancada de seu corpo, e se perdeu dentro do carro. Seu sutiã teve o mesmo destino. As mãos de Jasper foram diretamente para seus mamilos duros. E ele passou a esfregá-los lentamente, como se fossem duas joias raras e preciosas. Em pouco tempo, um deles estava dentro da boca masculina, e o polegar e o indicador não deixavam o outro sem atenção. Jasper mamava com fome em seus peitos, como se dali, ele tirasse tudo o que precisava para viver. Alice jogou sua cabeça para trás, e gemeu alto com as carícias. Suas mãos procuraram os cabelos dele, e ela puxou com um pouco mais de força.

Depois de dar toda a atenção que ele queria para o mamilo esquerdo, partiu para o direito. Seus quadris impulsionavam nos dela. Mostrando claramente, como estava pronto para preenchê-la. E recebeu em troca, gemidos e puxões de cabelo. Quando se deu por satisfeito com as mamadas. Abriu a porta do carro e a levou no colo até a varanda da cabana. A chave estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, num vaso de flor que tinha perto da janela. Abrindo a porta, ele entrou com Alice enganchada em seus quadris, e chutou a porta, fechando-a.

Ela nem sabia onde estavam. E nem de quem era aquela casa, mas tudo o que importava, era estar nos braços dele, e saber que iriam fazer amor. Só com esse pensamento, sua vagina se contraía. Seus lábios foram tomados num beijo de tirar o fôlego, e suas línguas dançaram em sincronia. Como se fosse um balé. Quando pensou que iria morrer sem ar, sentiu suas costas tocarem em algo macio. Abrindo os olhos percebeu que estava numa cama. E que Jasper estava do lado dessa cama e estava se despindo rapidamente.

Sua boca secou, e suas palpitações aumentaram. O grande momento havia chegado. E ela não sabia se falava alguma coisa, ou se deixava as coisas rolarem. Seus olhos acompanhavam seus dedos, e cada botão que ele abria da camisa, fazia seu coração saltar. A calça foi para o mesmo lugar da camisa, e ele ficou só de boxer azul, na sua frente. Ela sabia que devia dizer a verdade, mas não conseguia falar nada. Só conseguia admirar o lindo homem que estava quase nu, e extremamente excitado, à sua frente.

Jasper percebeu uma certa hesitação por parte dela. Ficou com medo de ter confundido as coisas. E agora não sabia o que fazer, se tentava concertar ou se estragava tudo de vez. Quando abriu a boca para dizer algo, viu que ela abria os braços para ele. O convite foi alto e claro. E suas dúvidas foram embora com aquele gesto. Mas antes dele se deitar na cama ao lado dela, ele foi para os pés da cama. Lá ele tirou seus sapatos de salto, e puxou delicadamente sua calça jeans apertada.

_Eu não sei como vocês, mulheres conseguem entrar nessas calças tão apertadas..._Jasper disse sorrindo enquanto travava uma luta, para terminar de puxar sua calça._é sério, até parece que foi embalada a vácuo.

Ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu diante da situação. Erguendo o quadril, resolveu ajudá-lo naquela tarefa. A parte mais difícil tinha saído, agora era só esperar que ele puxasse as pernas da peça de roupa, e pronto. Depois da tarefa concluída, ela sentiu as mãos dele em seus pés, massageando-os. Em seguida, ele foi subindo pelas suas pernas, apertando e analisando tudo. Ela ficou quieta, somente apreciando as carícias. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

De repente, o toque sumiu. Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu quando a cama afundou do seu lado direito. Virando naquela direção, se viu frente a frente com o lindo garoto que invadira sua vida, seus sonhos e seu coração. Eles se fitaram em silêncio. Sendo que o mesmo, era quebrado apenas pela respiração de ambos. As mãos de Jasper pousaram na cintura dela, e seus polegares faziam carinho em suas costelas. Ela fechou os olhos apreciando o toque.

_Você é tão linda Alice..._seu corpo foi puxado delicadamente para perto do dele, e suas mãos foram automaticamente para seu rosto de anjo.

_Obrigada Jasper._ela traçou seus lábios cheios, seu nariz reto e afilado, suas sobrancelhas grossas, as maçãs altas do rosto bonito, seu queixo firme e quadrado, e por fim, ela disse._você também é lindo. Muito lindo.

Com isso, palavras deixaram de ser necessárias. E suas bocas se procuraram sofregamente. As mãos de ambos vagaram pelos corpos necessitados. E seus quadris se chocaram em busca de um alívio. O calor de cada um parecia estar concentrado naquela parte específica dos corpos. E a fricção involuntária que iniciaram, foi o estopim para aquela explosão de hormônios.

Rolando por cima dela, Jasper sentiu-se acolhido no meio de suas pernas bem torneadas. E ele começou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem como se estivessem fazendo amor. Alice arqueou suas costas, buscando um maior contato com seu corpo. E suas unhas, arranharam suas costas com força. Ela estava perto de um orgasmo, somente por senti-lo por cima de sua calcinha. E com mais alguns movimentos dele, ela gozou e gritou seu nome.

_Jasper...

Ele soltou sua boca, e foi em direção ao seu pescoço. Onde a pulsação estava a mil. Com a língua ele traçou aquela região, e ficou fascinado com o efeito que estava causando naquela garota linda. O próximo lugar que ele lambeu, foi seu colo alvo. Macio. E cheiroso. Os mamilos já apontavam para ele, e baixando a boca em cada um deles, deu mamadas vigorosas, que a fizeram gemer e se contorcer sob seu corpo. Aquela rendição, por parte de uma mulher, era o que fazia um homem se sentir homem de verdade.

Seu próximo passo, foi sua barriga chapada e lisa. Ele trilhou cada polegada com beijos, e lambidas. E quando chegou próximo de seu umbigo, quase gozou nas calças com a pequena argola dourada que se encontrava ali. Alice tinha um pircing. Oh doce Jesus. Aquilo era melhor que encomenda. Ele lambeu ali também, e foi agraciado com um gemido e um pulo de sua pequena. Quando chegou perto do cós de sua calcinha rosa, de renda, ele parou e olhou para cima.

Alice olhava para ele em expectativa. Será que ele iria desistir? Não, ele não podia, ou ela morreria. Vendo a indecisão nos olhos dele, ela pegou em suas mãos e fez com que ele tirasse aquela peça de roupa de seu corpo. E para a sua felicidade, foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Tirou a calcinha por suas pernas, e jogou para trás. Onde o restante de suas roupas, já se encontravam. Ela sabia que ele estava olhando para seu corpo. Mas não sentiu vergonha, ou medo. Ao contrário, sentiu-se amada, desejada e acima de tudo, se sentiu uma mulher poderosa.

Jasper estava salivando com a vontade de cair de boca naquela bocetinha lisa e depilada. Ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher mais linda que Alice. Ele era um rapaz alto para sua idade, e tinha um corpo que muitas mulheres mais velhas apreciavam. E mesmo assim, mesmo tendo ficado com vários tipos de mulher, nenhuma delas tinha o que Alice tinha. Uma boceta totalmente depilada. Seu pau que estava se mantendo firme até aquele momento, queria participar daquela inspeção também. Mas antes disso acontecer, ele precisava saber qual seria o gosto que tinha Alice ali. Naquele lugar liso, molhado, rosado, e cheio de dobras.

Se ajoelhando na beira da cama, ele puxou suas pernas até que ela ficasse com o traseiro perto da beirada do colchão. Ela estava tremendo. Ele imaginou que fosse de desejo, e sem se conter, afastou delicadamente suas coxas, e colocou seu rosto entre suas pernas. É aquele ditado, "o menino passa nove meses esperando para sair dali, e passa o resto de sua vida, tentando entrar". Com isso em mente, sua língua traçou todas as dobras de seu sexo. E um grunhido animalesco saiu de sua garganta. Ele chupou seus grandes e pequenos lábios, seu clitóris estava inchado e duro. E sua entrada era a coisa mais úmida que ele tinha visto em toda sua vida. Nunca havia parado para apreciar de verdade uma mulher. Sempre gostou de sexo, mas o que estava acontecendo ali, entre eles, não era tão simples. Disso ele tinha certeza.

Não contente em somente lamber, e maltratar seu nervinho duro, ele puxou seus quadris até que sua bunda saiu da cama, e sua língua foi buscar satisfação dentro do seu núcleo apertado. O grito que Alice soltou, foi um incentivo para que ele continuasse naquela tarefa prazerosa. E quando ela ia tentando se afastar, ele fechava o cerco em volta de suas coxas, com seus braços. Nada no mundo faria ele sair daquele lugar. Daquela gruta molhada e pulsante. Ele sentia as paredes de sua vagina apertando sua língua. E aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa. Outro orgasmo. E quando este veio, ele bebeu todo o seu mel. Sem deixar nada passar.

_ .Deus..._Alice disse depois do segundo orgasmo. Ela pensou que fosse desfalecer ali naquela cama, com o rosto de Jasper entre suas pernas. E ela agradeceu todos os anjos do céu, por ter ido se depilar aquela semana. A famosa depilação brasileira. Aquela que tirava tudo. Frente e verso.

_Deus não está aqui Alice..._Jasper disse de forma rouca, saindo do meio de suas pernas e a ajudando a subir de volta para o meio da cama._vai ter que se contentar comigo, doçura.

Longe dela reclamar. E o beijo que recebeu em seguida, só serviu para confirmar a sua decisão de se entregar para ele. Se antes ainda existia algum resquício de medo, este tinha evaporado completamente agora. A promessa que Jasper tinha feito, sobre deixá-la assada, poderia muito bem ser realizada.

Deslizando sobre o corpo delicado dela, Jasper se desfez de sua cueca. E se encostou totalmente nela. Agora era pele contra pele. Sexo contra sexo. Suas bocas nunca se separaram. E suas línguas duelavam por espaço. O ar se fez presente, mas ambos se recusavam a se separar. Aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, Jasper fez movimentos de vai e vem com a língua, simulando o ato sexual.

Aquilo fez com que Alice abrisse mais as pernas e envolvesse seu quadril firmemente. Seu sexo estava molhado, e escorregadio. Jasper tinha certeza de que iria entrar facilmente ali. Sem esforço nenhum. Mas com um último pensamento lógico, em meio àquela névoa toda de prazer. Ele se lembrou do preservativo.

_Alice..._ele disse depois de separar seus lábios dos dela. Seus sexos estavam convulsionando por um maior contato, suas dobras estavam contraindo tão fortemente, que ele sentia os movimentos no corpo de seu pau._eu preciso pegar a camisinha..._mas ela não soltou seu aperto. E fez com que ele abaixasse mais sobre si._por favor, eu não vou ser capaz de sair antes de gozar..._na verdade, ele não sabia nem como estava falando ainda. Sua cabeça de baixo estava gritando para entrar ali, naquela caverna quentinha, e não sair mais.

_Jazz..._a voz dela estava arrastada._você já transou sem camisinha?_ela tinha que saber. Por que dependendo de sua resposta, tudo poderia ser diferente para eles.

_Não Alice. Eu nunca fiquei com nenhuma garota sem camisinha..._encostando sua testa na dela, e suando como uma tampa de panela, ele perguntou._por que quer saber? Você não confia em mim?

_Eu confio..._até demais, ela pensou._mas eu precisava saber disso antes de..._seu aperto sobre ele se fez mais forte, e sem controlar seus movimentos, a cabeça de seu membro entrou nela.

_Ante do que Alice..._sua voz estava entrecortada._não me torture. Eu preciso pegar a...

_Eu tomo pílula._ela disse de uma vez.

_...droga da camisinha..._ele terminou a frase e ficou parado. Até sua respiração parou.

Só o que se ouvia era o vento lá fora, e o retumbar de seu próprio coração. Se ela tomava pílula, ela não poderia engravidar. E o sexo deveria ser a melhor coisa do mundo. Mas ele não poderia se arriscar assim. Seu pai sempre fez ele e o irmão prometerem que, independente da mulher, sempre deveriam usar camisinha. Ele ainda disse uma frase que nunca saía de sua cabeça: _"nunca se sabe que tipo de mulher você pode encontrar. Beleza não põe à mesa. E quem vê cara, não vê gonorreia". _ Ele não disse que seria uma frase bonita, mas que era verdade, isso era.

_Alice, isso é perfeito, mas..._como ele diria para a mulher que estava a fim, e que estava com seu pau quase todo dentro dela, de que não era somente um filho, que ele queria evitar naquele momento, mas sim uma doença sexualmente transmissível? Será que ela o empurraria, o xingaria e iria embora? Ou pior, será que ela o chutaria nas bolas, e daí sim iria embora? Estava numa enrascada.

_Eu também não tenho nada. Estou limpa..._ela queria dizer algo mais, mas estava desconcentrada demais com os movimentos de pulsação que seu membro fazia em sua entrada, para raciocinar direito._e tendo um pai médico, não ficamos sem fazer exames de rotina a cada seis meses..._ele foi relaxando sobre ela.

_Você tem certeza, doçura?_iria ser o céu transar sem camisinha pela primeira vez na sua vida. Nunca tinha gostado de usar aquela droga de borracha, mesmo. Era a mesma coisa que chupar bala com papel. E seria mais especial ainda, por ser com uma garota tão linda e especial._se eu entrar em você sem camisinha, não serei capaz de me segurar muito tempo..._ele não sabia como na terra, estavam tendo aquela conversa com seus sexos quase que ligados totalmente._não quero que me chame de homem miojo. Que em três minutos está pronto.

Ela sorriu lindamente para ele. E segurando seu rosto entre as mãos pequenas, ela disse.

_Mesmo que isso acontecesse, eu iria entender. E só para esclarecer, é mentira que em três minutos o miojo fica pronto. Isso é enganação.

_Pode até ser, mas eu tenho uma reputação a zelar..._ele sorriu, e seus lábios escovaram os dela._e eu quero que seja perfeito para você também..._na verdade ele queria que ela gozasse primeiro. Mas se ela demorasse muito, ele iria sofrer para se manter.

_Eu tenho certeza de que vai ser..._ela parou de respirar quando sentiu que ele entrava mais um pouco em seu centro._Vai ser perfeito..._ela disse de uma vez, e gemeu um pouco. Mas não era de prazer. E ele percebeu isso na hora.

_Alice?_com o rosto contorcido, ela tentou sorrir. Ele sentiu uma barreira o impedindo de ir mais fundo. E então a realidade o atingiu com força. Oh merda. Ela era... A sua pequena provocadora, era virgem._ doçura. Por que você não me disse?

_Não pare. Por favor, não agora que já chegamos tão perto..._com os olhos arregalados ela olhava para ele, implorando.

Jasper sentiu uma emoção tão grande dentro de si, que seu peito ficou pequeno para tudo o que estava sentindo. Ele tinha medo, medo de machucá-la. Tinha paixão, uma paixão fora da medida. Mas acima de tudo, ele tinha um sentimento de posse. Era um sentimento egoísta, por saber que ele seria o seu primeiro homem. E se dependesse dele, o único e último.

_Eu não vou parar princesa..._seus quadris foram mais um pouco. E ele sentiu a barreira de sua virgindade o impedindo de prosseguir._mas eu não quero te machucar. Eu prefiro morrer a te causar dor.

_Você não vai me machucar..._seus olhos estavam marejados._se sair de mim, vai me machucar muito mais.

_Mas você está chorando. Não chore, por favor. Eu não suporto isso.

_É de felicidade. Não está doendo. Eu juro. Só por favor, continue.

Ele assentiu e entrou mais um pouco. Sua barreira se rompeu. Ela não reclamou. Apenas se mexeu um pouco para conseguir abrigá-lo dentro totalmente de si. Então, polegada, por polegada, Jasper seguiu em frente. Até que seus quadris estavam totalmente colados.

_Você está bem?_ele respirava aos arquejos. Seu corpo estava suado e pegajoso. E suas costas ardiam um pouco onde Alice tinha arranhado.

_Sim._ela sorriu._estou mais que bem. Estou ótima..._ao dizer isso, seu núcleo apertou seu membro. Em movimentos de pompoar.

_Oh Deus..._ele disse antes de se movimentar um pouco, adorando a sensação de ser engolido por ela, e solto novamente._eu não vou durar. Droga.

_Não se prenda Jazz..._apertando seus músculos internos, como tinha aprendido, ela fez miséria com ele._eu quero tudo de você. E não aceito nada menos que isso.

Soltando um gemido angustiado, ele começou os movimentos de vai e vem.

Dentro. Fora. Dentro. Fora. Dentro. Fora. Dentro.

Mas ela era tão apertada, tão lisa, tão macia. Que o seu desejo de ficar para sempre ali, não ia acontecer. Ela estava gemendo também, mas não era de dor agora. Sua boca estava aberta, e seus olhos estavam fechados. Jasper baixou a boca sobre a dela. E foi mil vezes melhor beijar daquele jeito. Eles estavam ligados em cima e embaixo. O que deixava tudo ainda mais perfeito.

Alice sabia que estava sendo cruel o apertando daquela forma. Mas não tinha como evitar, era bom demais a sensação de engolir aquele membro grande e grosso dentro de si. Ela sentia que estava perto. Muito perto. Seus músculos estavam contraindo-se involuntariamente agora. E era bom demais saber que gozaria com ele dentro de seu corpo. Os movimentos dele estavam mais curtos e mais rápidos. Seu corpo grande e musculoso, ficou tenso de repente. E com mais duas investidas, ele foi ao céu.

_Alice..._ele gritou.

_Jasper..._ela espelhou sua atitude.

Os dois vieram juntos. Numa união perfeita e sincronizada. E tudo o que puderam fazer, foi se abraçar e arquejar. Jasper não tinha forças para sair de cima dela. E ela não tinha forças para empurrá-lo. Então decidiram ficar como estavam. Ligados e unidos. Suados e saciados. Seus sexos ainda se movimentavam um pouco. Como que sugando de cada um, a última gota de satisfação total. E naquele momento nostálgico, se entregaram ao cansaço, e dormiram.


End file.
